Wizarding World (La Gran Tenochtitlan)
by admiradesign
Summary: Relato de una Historia dentro del Universo Magico de J.K. Rowling, con una mezcla de personajes y hechizos Originales y lo que actualmente se conoce del ese Basto Universo de Harry Potter.
1. WW - Sinopsis

_Sinopsis_

La Historia plantea la posibilidad que dentro de Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter (creado por J.K. Rowling), si exista un colegio de Magia y Hechicería en Tierras Mexicas, pero que debido a contextos por los que el País ha pasado, Guerras de Independencia, Guerras de Revolución, la escuela apenas si cumple 100 años de su creación, Incluso Ilvermorny es mas antigua, y este Colegio no fue creado por Magos Convencionales, si no por Chamanes Nativos de las Culturas Prehispánicas que existieron y sobrevivieron a los cambios culturales que se vivieron dentro del País, por lo tanto la Escuela no fue creada por dos o 4 miembros en específico, si no por un consejo de Sabios de las Culturas Toltecas, Mexicas, Mayas, Olmecas, Tlaxcaltecas, etc etc, quienes al verse golpeados y mermados después de los varios conflictos internos, decidieron por fin aislarse de la Sociedad Muggle, para poder renacer y conservar las culturas Nativas de unificando ciertos aspectos los Pueblos, se pensó en un Colegio para instruir a las nuevas generaciones, y fueron consensados nombres de hechizos, títulos de referencia, reglas de secretismo, y un sinfín de normas y reglas que aseguraran la preservación de los Grupos Originarios, así nació en un principio "LA GRAN TENOCHTITLAN".

La Historia Principal surge con el acercamiento por parte del Rector del Colegio el Mago Edrien Sada, quien intenta homologar los cursos académicos dentro del Tenoch (como él le llama), para que el Colegio sea digno de tener las Credenciales y la Acreditación de la CIM (Confederación Internacional de Magia) y para ello esta Confederación enviara personal Calificado para evaluar al personal Docente, Alumnado, Instalaciones, Grado de Conocimiento y en especial atención, el grado de seguimiento de los estatutos Internacionales de Secretismo del Mundo Mágico; El Consejo Evaluador será Representado por 4 Miembros de Distintos Colegios (Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts), los cuales serán asignados por la CIM y tendrán bastas Credenciales para las labores de evaluación requeridas por la CIM. Aunado a este importante evento, dentro del País se empieza a suscitar una serie de eventos que ponen en riesgo la estabilidad de la sociedad Mágica Mexicana, también podría peligrar la adjunción del Colegio a la CIM y no solo eso, si no el quebrantamiento del Estatuto de Secreto Mágico Internacional.


	2. WW - La Gran Tenochtitlan

_La Gran Tenochtitlan_

Jueves por la mañana, El primer día de Clases dentro de las instalaciones del Colegio Tenochtitlan, la escuela de Hechicería y Chamanes de MÉXICO, que curiosamente no está en la Capital del País, los Muggles extendieron tan rápido sus dominios después de las guerras de independencia y revolución que a los creadores de la escuela les pareció prioritario alejarse del bullicio de las Grandes Urbes como "El Defectuoso" como le llaman, de la Ciudad de Guadalajara, alejado de los Regios también, de Querétaro, tampoco les agrado estar cerca de Izcozauhqui y su princesa "dormida" Iztaccíhuatl. Entonces decidieron colocarla en un lugar que les generará miedo colectivo a los No-Magos solo con mencionarlo y además que también incitará a evitar el lugar y que generará especulaciones del cualquier tipo. Así que para el Consejo la solución fue "LA ZONA DEL SILENCIO", Que funciona muy bien hasta nuestros días, a pesar de que los medios de comunicación Muggle han hecho reportajes del lugar y algunos investigadores paranormales han realizado exhaustivas investigaciones, la verdad es que están lejos de descubrir tanto la verdad como el paradero del Colegio de Magia.

El Profesión Iktan se levanta de su cama para asearse y prepararse para sus primeras clases (suena de fondo Keep me-Black Keys), aún siguen en su cabeza los vestigios de aquel sueño que le exacerbo los sentidos y lo hizo despertarse de golpe, se han vuelto más recurrentes, las mismas visiones, sin sentido alguno para él, en orden tan aleatorio que no sabe cuál es el orden de los acontecimientos que su subconsciente intenta revelarle y por más que quisiera saber su significado, no tiene idea de por dónde ni con quien consultarlo, al mismo tiempo desearía que su madre estuviera viva aun para poderlo consultar con ella. La pequeña radio vintage que conserva a un lado de su buro de cama ha dejado de emitir la música, y la voz del locutor empieza a sonar,

=="Atención, Atención alumnos de Tenoch!, este es un boletín informativo semanal, el día de ayer el Mago conocido como –"El Holandés"- ha sido visto en las afueras de la ciudad de México, esta es su segunda aparición en lo que va del mes, algunas fuentes no fidedignas estipulan que quizás esté intentando nuevamente introducirse al Área de las Ruinas en la Ciudad de México, Las Autoridades han redoblado la seguridad del perímetro de la ciudad con algunos Guerrero Águila y Jaguar, para mayor contingencia, y el acceso a las Pirámides del Sol y la Luna han sido restringidos hasta nuevo aviso, se les recuerda que cualquier indicio del paradero de este Mago será recompensado tanto por Presidentes Muggle como por nuestra Primera Ministra de Magia Yeyetzi Saldívar.

En otras noticias el INAH (Instituto Nacionales de Antropología e Historia, por sus siglas en español) de los Muggles fue allanado la noche de antier, no se reportan daños de consideración, al parecer fue un acto de vandalismo, aún están en el conteo de ejemplares para corroborar que no falte ninguno, también se realiza el chequeo de las reliquias de alto valor.

En Noticias Internacionales y de suma importancia para nosotros, la CIM (Confederación Internacional de Magia) acaba de anunciar que ya tiene seleccionado el quipo de evaluadores que vendrán a nuestra escuela para dar fe y legalidad de las instalaciones de Nuestro Colegio Tenochtitlan, y si dan el Visto Bueno correspondiente seremos incorporados al Sistema Internacional, les recomiendo comportarse durante este delicado proceso de evaluación; Los Miembros Seleccionados para conformar este Comité son los siguientes, por parte de la escuela Mahoutokoro la embajadora será la Señorita Yui Miyamoto, egresada hace 9 años de su Instituto y forma parte del consejo de la CIM desde hace 5 años, Jefa de la Materia de Historia de la Magia en su Colegio Natal; desde Tierras Galas, Mademoiselle Madeleine Charpentier, será la representante de Beauxbatons, egresada con Honores, Maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts desde hace 3 años con grandes resultados, y si me permiten mencionarlo… de una belleza excepcional; y desde nuestra escuela vecina, al Norte, Neil Harry Copperfield, representando a Ilvermorny, forma parte de la CIM desde hace 5 años, fue jugador Profesional de Quidditch, y ahora es el Entrenador Nacional de este deporte en su escuela Natal"

El director daba las descripciones de los miembros del consejo mientras imágenes de cada uno de ellos se proyectaban en unas lonas decorativas mágicas que colgaban desde lo alto de la Pirámide en el patio central dentro de Tenochtitlan, así como dentro de las áreas comunes también. Y continuaba…

=="Ellos junto con un Miembro de Hogwarts del cual aún desconocemos sus datos, porque él no ha podido ser seleccionado, serán los encargados de evaluar las condiciones de la academia y el cumplimiento de las Normal Internacionales que nos avalarán como Escuela Oficial de Magia y Hechicería. Esperamos con ansias la llegada de los Miembros del Comité y recuerden recibirlos con los brazos abiertos, y hacerlos sentir como si estuvieran en sus escuelas de procedencia.

Y en los Deportes, Miembros del Equipo de Quidditch del Instituto Ilvermorny realizaron un CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO para promover el deporte oficial de los Magos en Nuestro País y dada la inminente entrada del Colegio al Círculo de la Elite del Ministerio, están tentando las aguas para ver qué tan Mal Jugamos a este Deporte.

Y, por último, pero no menos Importante… la Farándula, Osado Y Diestro Chamán Tercer Grado, Miembro de la Orden de Canek -Azul Maya-, se estrena como Profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras tanto para Calmécac como para el Tepochcalli, y hoy día esperamos obtener sus primeras impresiones al respecto de su asignación como profesor dentro de Nuestro Colegio…"

Iktan estaba a punto de meterse a bañar y se acordó que debía de hacer algo mucho más importante antes de eso, y esto era liberar a su Alux, estos Aluxs son como los Elfos domésticos en Europa, aunque de igual tamañito, estos no parecen duendes, sino más bien personillas pequeñas, y se encargan de limpiar y cuidar el recinto donde se encuentre su amo, o su casa o su rancho o sus cultivos, dependiendo del lugar en donde se le haya asignado. El Beagle de Iktan aún seguía echado en la cama, patas pa'rriba y nada parecería podría irrumpir sus sueños hasta que el Alux lo despertó de golpe porque este ya estaba alistándose a asear la cama del amo Iktan, el perro con sonoros estornudos replico el hecho que lo hayan tumbado de la cama a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. El Alux como cada mañana no estaba dispuesto a soportar las quejas del animal y empezarían, como todos los días, sus peleas, uno ladrando y el otro replicando, pero NO esta mañana en Particular, a la puerta de la habitación alguien estaba tocando efusivamente esperando respuesta, era el Tlatoani de la escuela, el Sr. Director, El Rector, el Señor "oye bájate de mí nube!" , El Sr. Edrien Sada, Prominente Mago de talla internacional, perteneciente a la Orden de Merlín, sin ningún Grado, dado a que no es egresado de ningún colegio que pertenezca a las CIM, además de que sus contribuciones han sido enfocadas a la homologación de leyes para regir el mundo Moderno Actual donde Tecnología y Magia están en Competencia, sin mencionar que fue el Coordinador y Entrenador de los Grupos Elite de Hechiceros de México para la Secretaria de la Defensa; Edrien al no obtener respuesta desde adentro de la habitación decide irrumpir y allanar la habitación de Iktan, dando un sonoro portazo… entro, con su Ramita colocada por un lado en el cuello y buscando su objetivo, Iktan atónito sólo le quedo devolver la mirada a Edrien con asombro e incredulidad respondiendo…

=="¿Enserio Edrien…Enserio!?"

=="Y díganos Profesor qué expectativas tiene de los Alumnos aquí en Tenoch!?, espera encontrar entre ellos al próximo Greendelwald, Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Canek, Merlín, O a usted Mismo!?"

=="Edrien por favor intento bañarme, ¿Te importaría esperarme sentado sin tocad nada!?"

Susurrando, pero sin despegarse la Ramita de su cuello le dice con voz queda a Iktan.

=="No puedo! realmente estoy transmitiendo esto en toda la Escuela…"

Mientras dice esto Edrien toma del brazo y saca a Iktan de la habitación en toalla y lo asoma al pasillo que da al centro de la Pirámide donde está el patio central, a ese nivel no hay problema puesto que esos niveles son solo para profesores y personal administrativo, pero aun así los ruidos dentro del patio no son aislados y el murmullo y risillas en tono de burla no se hacen esperar, Iktan asustado mira para abajo y ve a los alumnos esparcidos por el área que le devuelven la mirada como con complicidad hacia el Director.

=="Lo vez Iktan todos te están escuchando"

Iktan no hizo más que soltar una sonrisa nerviosa y agitar su mano saludando a los alumnos y estos no aguantaron más y soltaron risas y carcajadas. Edrien despide la transmisión y les pide a sus alumnos que tengan listos sus materiales porque las clases comenzaran en no más de dos horas. Iktan entre tanto se metía a la regadera e intentaba darse un baño rápido, aunque había perdido mucho tiempo con la broma de Edrien..., abre la regadera y el agua empieza a refrescarle el rostro mientras que su pelo de poco a poco se va humedeciendo…, cada vez escucha más lejano a Edrien, quien alegaba que era buena publicidad para Iktan el presentarlo de esa manera, pero Iktan no lograba escuchar otra cosa más que vitorees de Apoyo, pero estos no venían del patio central, estos estaban como atorados en su cabeza…, sentía que había caído en un profundo sueño, este quería abrir los Ojos pero no podía, ahora la respiración, sentía que no respirar, se sentía que estaba bajo el agua, y se preguntaba el ¿porque? sí solo acababa de entrar en una simple regadera. Acto seguido Iktan estaba tirado en su sofá solo con una toalla cubriendo su cintura, aún no sabe cómo llego ahí, el director Edrien con una mira analítica y su ceño algo fruncido, lo observaba con detenimiento y dijo…

=="Vaya vaya… pensé que realmente no me causarías intrigas ni controversias al solicitarme trabajo como Profesor, pero ya veo que viniste porque tienes una crisis…, Dime ¿qué fue lo que paso!?"

=="jum..ahhh!(quejándose mientras se incorpora), Siento no haber mencionado esto Edrien, pero es que he estado alucinando con que soy otra persona, bueno así se siente, primero solo me pasaba dormido, pero ahora a pleno día puedo entrar en esas visiones…

=="Y ¿qué fue lo que Viste Iktan!? ¿Puedes decirme!?

== "si claro…, realmente esperaba el momento adecuado para decírtelo y ver si podías ayudarme, ahorita que me metí a bañar, al tocar el agua empezó esa visión molesta, siento que estoy bajo el agua nadando, pero alcanzó a ver muchos Muggles, es como si fuese una de esas albercas Publicas pero mal salgo a la superficie y ahí despierto y ya no puedo ver más…,aunque ahora que lo recuerdo nunca es en el mismo lugar, ósea carril, siempre es uno diferente… y Hoy vi a un sujeto, Asiático supongo, tenía rasgos así…"

=="Bueno, aunque no puedo negar que has llamado mi atención, siento decirte que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender aquí en Tenoch, asuntos reales btw, me retiro, será mejor que te alistes para tus clases, tus alumnos no deben esperar mucho tu llegada al Salón. Y deberías de terminar de bañarte, tienes champú todavía en la cabeza, después pasa al comedor por un refrigerio, no quiero que te desmayes a medio camino y estés sin comer"

Edrien le decía esto a Iktan mientras que con un giro de su muñeca y con ramita en mano, le hizo llegar a Iktan, un pergamino con sus asignaciones del año escolar dentro. Iktan algo desconcertado de la visión pregunta

=="Sabes que significan estas Visiones!?"

a lo que Edrien de manera efímera y sin vacilar, además de que ya estaba con un pie fuera de la habitación se detiene y responde…

=="Pues creo algo pero no te va a gustar lo que te diré…, luego lo revisamos en mi despacho con más tranquilidad y unos tragos coquetos de por medio"

Sin esperar respuesta alguna sale de la habitación y la puerta se cierra detrás de el sin siquiera tocarla, Iktan no tienen más remedio que aceptar el intento de invitación a dialogar por parte del director, Iktan aún no estaba tan seguro de si debiese hacer caso omiso o confiarle algo de sus acontecimientos mentales al Director de Techo. El director Edrien Sada tenía la fama de ser de los mejores Hechiceros de México y aun así mucha gente no se explica por qué acepto la Tarea de dirigir un simple Colegio, pudo haber candidateado para Primer Ministro, y hubiese contado con muchos, pero muchos adeptos, sus aptitudes y cualidades no estaban en tela de duda ante nadie que lo conociera, aun así, todo esas Magistrales Aptitudes se estaban viendo manchadas por el altercado que tuvo hace dos años con el actual Secretario de Defensa de la Magia Mexicana, en donde este último no salió tan bien parado, y al día siguiente Edrien presentó su renuncia a la Coordinación dentro de la Secretaria, aun se desconocen los motivos raíces de aquel altercado.

Ensimismado Iktan realizo sus labores pendientes antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse por el pasillo de piedra hacia el piso de las Áreas Comunes donde se encontraba el Comedor, la entrada a este lugar no era algo que pasara desapercibido para los alumnos e incluso para los visitantes, sus tallados en la piedra, los pigmentos usados para darle color, la forma de las figuras que la adornaban, parecían hechas en la misma era Prehispánica y conservada hasta nuestros tiempos, con colores tan intensos que parecieran que acabaran de ser colocados, las figuras en el centro de las Puertas, se observa la Pirámide del Sol, y debajo de ella como reflejo otra pirámide pero no era la misma, esta era la de la Luna, bordeando perimetralmente en un círculo las cuatro runas representativos de las casas en TENOCHTITLAN, runas que a su vez representan a las Deidades que el Consejo de Sabios decidió utilizar para clasificar al alumnado, los cuales tendrían que contar con aptitudes e ideologías que estas deidades también tenían.

La Casa Tlaloc, considerada para los Hijos del Agua, del Trueno, dadores de Vida, representados por al Runa de "ATL", alumnos cuya característica es que son adaptables cualquier situación, pacientes, persistentes, de basto conocimientos.

La Casa de Xólotl, considerada para los hijos de la Estrella Vespertina, de los Gemelos, representados por la runa "OLLIN", dentro del alumnado son los más lúgubres si se puede decir así, la mayoría de estos alumnos desarrolla afinidad por las artes oscuras y muchos logran controlar hechizos complejos a temprana edad. Según la mitología estos serán los encargados de llevas las almas al Mictlán.

La Casa de Kukulcán, para los Hijos del Viento, de la Estrella de la Mañana, de la Serpiente Emplumada representados por la runa "EHECATL", son considerados los alumnos elegidos para los grandes retos, para guiar los cambios, desarrollan sabiduría, inteligencia y son excelentes estrategas.

Y por último La Casa de Tezcatlipoca, para los hijos Guerreros, los Purificadores, representados por la Runa "ÁCATL", los alumnos de esta casa se caracterizan por ser fuertes, audaces, temerarios, con amplio conocimiento en hechizos para combatir.

Así, estas runas representativas de las casa bordeaban el circulo que encerraba las dos pirámides, tanto del Solo como de la Luna, y en la parte inferior de la puerta encerrada en un recuadro que se formaba con ambas puertas cerradas, se encontraba otra runa también dividida a la mitad que indicaba en que habitación estabas apunto de entrar…, en este caso Iktan estaba a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor, entonces la runa era KOMITL (olla) que es en donde las antiguas culturas guardaban comida, agua, o cualquier cosa que se les antojara para conservar. Al Abrir la puerta Iktan se topo de frente con una sala en forma de auditorio, pero con el espacio suficiente para las mesas y bancas que escalón a escalón hacia abajo estaban ocupadas por alumnos de las distintas casa, los pasillos de salida del comedor servían como división intuitiva para las mesas correspondientes a cada casa, mirándolas de frente de izquierda a derecha estaban, Tlaloc, con manteles de color azul marino, bordeados en la orilla con barbillas color oro, y en el centro del mantel se alcanzaba a ver bordado en hilo color oro también, la runa representativa de la casa (Atl), después estaba Kukulkán, con el mismo diseño de manteles pero con colores Ocre Mexica, y vistos en oro, después las mesas correspondientes a la casa de Tezcatlipoca, representados por un Color Verde Pasto y adornos también en color oro, y al final los de la casa Xólotl, con un color muy adecuado al perfil de la casa, el Color Negro y Vistos en Oro; así pues Iktan llego al final de la escalera para ocupar un lugar en la mesa de profesores, mientras escaneaba con la mirada donde sentarse, una mano agitándose en lo alto del otro extremo de la mesa, llama su atención, Iktan aliviado sonríe al darse cuenta de que es una mano amiga, y piensa…

=="bueno al menos, tendré con quien charlar mas amenamente sin que me pregunten por mi pasado…!".


	3. WW - La Sirenita Bonita

_La Sirenita Bonita_

Lizza Selerim, estaba alistando sus cosas para otra Jornada Laboral, el esfuerzo había sido mucho, pero lo había conseguido, entrar en la Unidad de Diagnóstico y Análisis de Conducta (UDAC), este organismo se encarga de perfilar criminales, esclarecer sus patrones de conducta, modus operandi, e incluso de preselección de Víctimas y Motivos que desencadenaron la conducta de los agresores. Lizz como le llaman sus más allegados, había intentado entrar en esta unidad durante e los últimos 4 años, y por fin lo había conseguido, aunque había sido por invitación del Encargado del Equipo el Dr. Strauss, quien había evaluado y dado seguimiento a Lizz después de su tercer intento fallido, y como este año se retiraba uno de sus elementos más viejos pues decidió darle oportunidad a la Joven con potencial. Aquella Joven vive en Angleton TX condado de Brazoria, ahí reside con su Madre adoptiva, su padre fue policía local de la región, pero fue abatido en un altercado que hubo en el condado el día de su graduación de la HighSchool.

=="¡mama!, Ya estoy lista, tenemos que llegar con tiempo al aeropuerto, ¡mama! ¿dónde estás!?" 

La Señora Richards estaba en su alcoba sentada al borde de la cama, sollozando, por la partida de su única hija, y pensando el cómo su padre estaría orgulloso de ella, al ver que ha logrado entrar a una entidad federal, pero al mismo tiempo el vacío de la casa se le vendría encima en el instante en que ella saliera por esa puerta. Lizz la miraba con remordimiento, pero con la esperanza de que su madre comprendiera que este era su destino y que ella sentía que debería de ir sin importar lo que tendría que dejar de tras, esa misma sensación de seguridad en lo que hacía aquel día que partiría de casa, es la misma sensación que la invadió aquel día fatídico para su padre, en el que sentía que no debería acudir a ese llamado o al menos dejar que alguien más fuese al frente. 

=="Mom, no estés triste, te llamare todos los días, estaré muy al pendiente de ti, sabes que a papa no le hubiese gustado verte así en este día... Y lo sabes..., tan pronto tenga estabilidad, allá, te enviare los pasajes para que te vayas conmigo".

La señora negó con la cabeza y con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, se seco sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos, se puso en pie y dijo

=="hagamos esto mija, no necesitas arrastrarme contigo allá, yo estaré bien aquí, tengo muchas amistades y un negocio que atender, no puedo tirarlo todo acá, ¿ok?, anda que no quiero prolongar más esto".

Acto seguido Lizz la abraza con tanta fuerza que pareciera que la quería estrangular, su madre solo soltó un jadeo de lo fuerte que era el abrazo, y con sus manos tomo su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. Amabas aalen de la casa hacia la camioneta que ya tenia cargada las maletas necesarias que Lizz empaco para emprender su nueva aventura….

(Tiempo Actual)

Un Chapuzón Fino, el Ruido de los silbatos y gritos de los entrenadores y compañeros se ensordeció, solo es ella y el agua que la rodea, nada más, hay paz hay tranquilidad, hay claridad, en realidad no logra recordar cuando fue que le tomó tanto gusto a ese lapso de silencio, donde todo depende de ella y sólo ella puede exigirse a sí misma y nada más importa, ese lapso donde puede pensar mil cosas sin sentirse agobiada por el mundo exterior y sus rarezas, pero había algo, lo ha empezado a notar, de unas semanas para acá, siente que no está sola, que alguien la observaba, pero no ha estado segura de sí debería comentarlo con alguien más, el miedo de solo pensar que sufriría el mismo acoso que cuando niña de aquellas alucinaciones, que la llevaron a dar con el Psiquiatra, y que al final comprendió que mentir al respecto de ello era la mejor solución a ese calvario, solo de recordar aquellos momentos la piel se le erizaba, pero… en esta ocasión no fue así…, no estaba equivocada, alguien más si la observaba…, su Capitán Liam estaba del otro lado de la alberca Olímpica esperando a que se acercara Lizz, esta detuvo su nado en la orilla y lo miro atentamente

==" Cambiante tenemos un caso Lizz. Particularmente creo que este es de los que más te intrigan, además, eres la única agente disponible en estos momentos."

=="Ok solo termino 200 metros más y nos vam…"

Todavía no terminaba de articular su frase, cuando el Capitán la interrumpió diciendo

=="Este será otro caso estilo John Doe, así que ¡sal de una buena vez del agua Ariel!"

Al escuchar eso Lizz sin dudarlo alzó sus brazos para alcanzar el borde de la alberca y así salirse del agua y guardando un perfecto equilibrio salir en un parado de manos muy bien controlado caminando hasta el camastro frente al carril y dejándose caer allí para empezar a secarse. El Capitán Liam esboza una sonrisa y solo murmura para sí mismo y negando con su cabeza al mismo tiempo... "¡Payasa!". Acto seguido ambos agentes ya estaban rumbo a la escena del Crimen mientras Liam le compartía detalles del caso a Lizz que iba manejando…

=="varón de 60 años aproximadamente, fue encontrado sentado en el sillón de su sala por el personal de Limpieza, se desconoce su procedencia"

A lo que Lizz replico con extrañeza

=="que Importa la Señora de Limp…"

Liam

== "El Señor…! Me refiero al Señor, se desconoce la procedencia. No hay registros de su nombre, sus huellas Digitales no arrojan nada, ni seguro social, lugares de trabajo, Pasaporte, ni tarjetas de crédito, no hay nada de esta persona ni siquiera en redes sociales..."

== "Bueno, y ¿estamos seguros de que ese DON NADIE, es el dueño de la casa?, O sea, ¿no hay nada de un nombre en los registros de propiedades?"

== "Claro Kemo Sabay, la casa está a nombre de un grupo Inmobiliario ubicado en Inglaterra, y sobra decir que tomara tiempo pedir más información acerca de esa compañía a nuestros compañeros londinenses…"

Todo este Patrón ya se había estado repitiendo más seguido los últimos dos años, personas sin registros o rastros de existencia en este mundo..., sin rastro alguno que seguir hacia atrás, sus rostros no aparecían en ninguna base de datos de personas desaparecidas, ni siquiera los vecinos saben cosas al respecto de estas personas, cada vez que un caso similar aparecía Lizz pensaba…

=="¿¡Alunakis!?, ¿¡Reptilianos!?, ¿¡Grises!?, ¿¡Pleyadianos!?, ¿¡Intraterrestres!?"

Liam interrumpió el viaje mental de Lizz al decir…

=="El resto de los patrones ya los conoces, sin rastro de tortura, parecieran estar dormidos, personas a las que aparentemente solo se les detuvo el corazón sin razón alguna, personas que parecen estar en perfectas condiciones físicas"

Al arribar al lugar, se dan cuenta que es un suburbio aparentemente tranquilo, pero en donde sabes que el tipo de vecinos en estos lugares, son los mejores en espiarse unos a otros. Al bajar de su unidad, Lizz hace un paneo visual de las casa alrededor de donde ocurrió el incidente, buscando si alguien tiene cámaras de seguridad en alguna entrada, porche, pero nota algo extraño en esa zona, ninguna persona, está asomándose por la ventana ni rodeando la escena del crimen, ni siquiera los típicos chismosos que solo están ahí para dar de viva voz lo sucedido a los demás vecinos, solo una patrulla mal estacionada de hecho pareciera no ser del condado donde se encuentran, y el oficial que esta de espalda a ellos hace circular el nulo tránsito vehicular por un lado de la calle, sin el más mínimo interés de que adentro de esa casa se ha cometido aparentemente un crimen. Camina hacia la puerta de la casa atravesando el césped perfectamente cortado, el sol está resplandeciendo y eso hace notar algo a Lizz, "se siente mucha humedad, está recién regado este césped", y si como en aquellos ayeres del Fútbol Soccer Muggle, cuando querían incomodar al rival que venía de un clima más benevolente, el pasto se regaba una hora antes de empezar los ejercicios de calentamiento para que a la hora del partido el Astro Rey hiciera su función y sofocara al equipo rival, esas sensación de sofoco, empezó a inundar a Lizz, quien trato al mismo tiempo de enderezar el paso y mantener la postura, entrando detrás de Liam quienes se iba colocando lo guantes para poder tocar el cuerpo y de esta manera no contaminar la escena, Liam saluda al Cuerpo Forense y les pide una actualización de la situación, estos no contestan y solo se encogieron de hombros además de negar con la cabeza, a Liam le molesto esa actitud por parte de ellos pero solo pensó "NOVATOS", así que al no encontrar nada más que lo descrito en el Archivo que previamente habían enviado al capitán, Liam pregunto por la ama de llaves quien en los registros fue la persona que encontró el cadáver además de dar aviso, y necesitaba interrogarla, sin ponerle mucha atención hasta casi mostrando indiferencia, le apuntaron derecho por el pasillo hasta la cocina, en lo que reacciono y miro a través del pasillo y lo recorrió, Lizz se en encontraba inspeccionando la casa, desde la entrada, la cerradura, las ventanas cercanas a la puerta, los sillones de la sala, los marcos de madera sin puertas, para al final llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo, no noto rastros de pelea en el lugar, pareciera más bien que el señor murió de causas naturales, pero por algún motivo ajeno a ella su Capitán había decidido que deberían de investigarlo, Lizz pensó nuevamente que este cuerpo iría directo a la cremación como "NN", las siglas descritas para "No Nombre", y todo se perdería en papelería, al pararse frente al señor este le pareció familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde, ni siquiera lograba recordad si realmente lo conocía o simplemente el señor tenía una cara muy común, mal giro su cabeza para verlo mejor cuando un zumbido que sentía desde adentro invadió su cabeza, y este se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pensó que era el calor y la humedad que le dio de golpe en el césped enfrente de la casa, pero no podría creer eso, ella había sido entrenada para soportar condiciones superiores a aquello, y recordó esa sensación, que a veces la invade cuando entrena en la alberca.

Liam entro a la cocina de la casa donde se encontraba la ama de llaves, era una cocina muy pulcra para su parecer, el mínimo de equipamiento, solo una cafetera y una licuadora estaban sobre la barra, pero estaban tan limpias que parecieran nunca haberse usado, también noto que la cocina no olía a nada y eso es raro para alguien que en teoría cocinaba todos los das sus tres comidas diarias, ni siquiera la estufa presentaba esas marcas de aceite, mantequilla, manteca o spray para cocinar que dejan esa costra pegajosa, Liam empezó a notar algo raro y pensó a menos que la persona no comiera en la casa y saliera siempre. La Señora Esther estaba sentada junto a la mesita que adorna la humilde cocina, con una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella, Liam se pregunto si la señora sabría algo al respecto del caso, jalo una silla hacia él, se sentó serenamente, todos esto sin quitar de su mirada a la señora Esther...

== "¿Señora Esther!? Soy el Capitán Liam y estoy a cargo de esta investigación, ¿podría responderme unas preguntas?, son pocas no se preocupe…

La señora Esther sin vacilar empieza a negar con la cabeza y decir en un español muy veloz…

== "NO, no, no, no, ¡el señor ese estaba bien cuando llegue!, yo no se nada, no recuerdo nada, entre y.. y.. y… lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estoy aquí sentada, no supe como llegue, yo me quiero ir, no quiero tener problemas!, no no no no, ¡no le llame a migración!, tengo hijos que mantener… mire Señor Oficial…"

Liam no podía seguirle el ritmo a su voz, sabia algo de español, pero era tan rápido como la señora, además que eran frases básicas lo que él sabía, necesitaba ayuda pero YA, con un gesto de su mano intento que la señora fuera más despacio pero no lo conseguía… así que opto por su plan B, y le grito a su compañera que se encontraba en la otra habitación Lizz, la cual no podía escucharlo por estar concentrada en controlar esa punzada en la cabeza que la había invadido súbitamente, uno de los técnicos forenses se acercó por detrás y la tomo del hombro, intentando llamar la atención de Lizz solo con su mirada, y con un movimiento de cabeza y soltándola, señalo la cocina en la parte de atrás, Lizz a como pudo entendió y se dirigió hacia allá tocándose la cabeza y sintiendo como ese dolor se desvanecía, nomás entrar, ver la cara de su Capitán y escuchar a la Señora comprendido todo tomo una silla se sentó frente a la señora…

== "Hola Buenas Tardes Señora mi Nombre es Lizza Selerim, podría explicarme ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Hoy? (mal termino de preguntar eso cuando la señora disparada empezó a balbucear con pánico la misma cantaleta), Señora por favor cálmese… ¡respire!, no llamaremos a migración, no nos compete eso, ¿ok?, ahora míreme, ¡MI-RE-ME!. Empecemos de nuevo…

¿De dónde es Señora?"

== "Soy de Honduras, llevo aquí trabajando en USA unos 15 años aprox…"

== "ok, perfecto, ¿y trabajando en esta casa cuánto tiene?

== "Pos casi nada señorita, apenas si es mi tercer día haciendo el aseo"

== "¿Enserio?, ¿Y cómo la contactaron para contratarla? Es decir… ¿Usted ya conocía al Señor?

== " no no no, para nada señorita, yo me muevo por recomendaciones, y a esta casa vine a dar porque mi anterior patrona, me dijo que viniera, solo me dio la dirección, al principio no me dio confianza porque dijo que era una casa casi sola con un señor únicamente, pero también la patrona me dijo que el señor me mando dinero por adelantado, 6 meses, y que si hacia bien las cosas me daría un aumento y me quedaría fija, y pos yo necesito el dinero para sacar adelante a mis hijos, por favor no me vayan a deportar, me van a quitar a mis niños"

== "No no no señora, no le vamos a hacer nada de eso, solo estamos tratando de saber que paso aquí, ¿ok?, bueno cuénteme ¿que vio hoy?, llego y ¿cómo estaban las cosas aquí? O ¿Qué fue lo que vio que paso?"

== "Pues mire bonita, usted es muy bonita, lo sabe ¿verdad?, sus ojos son hermosos…"

Lizz amablemente y un poco apenada por las palabras de la señora asintió con la cabeza

== "Mire, yo toque y no respondieron, a mi me dijeron claramente que si tocaba y no contestaban que me metiera por la parte de atrás, la llave la esconde en un pedacito de madera que tiene acá atrás el difuntito (Liam se pone de pie de golpe y se dirige a la puerta a un lado de la señora, que es la puerta que da atrás, y la señora se gira y señala en la parte baja del barrote que sirve como columna del pórtico, donde se ve un recuadro y dice que ahí debería estar la llave), allí debería de haber estado la llave, pero cuando llegue acá atrás, la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que subí los escalones y entre y ya… es todo lo que recuerdo bonita"

Con cara de asombro y extrañes, Lizz mira a Liam sin poderle dar sentido a lo que la Señora explicaba

== "¿es todo?, eso es ¿todo?, ¿no logra recordar nada?, ¿la golpearon?, ¿algo?

== "no, nada, eso es todo bonita"

== "Espere, ¿¡me esta diciendo usted que, toco la puerta, no respondieron, vino acá atrás, vio la puerta entreabierta, subió los escalones y se sentó aquí a esperarnos!?"

== "sip, así es señorita, ah bueno, si recuerdo algo, uno de sus muchachos me golpeo con una rama, yo creo me dormí, ¿no habla mucho ese muchacho verdad? Muy elegante el, pero me duelen mis brazos y mi pancita, yo creo de donde me estuvo golpeando o no sé, y pues eso es Bonita, no puedo decirles nada más al respecto"

Como la señora ya hablaba con más calma y estaba serena, Liam batallaba un poco menos para tratar de entenderle, pero si comprendió al cien por ciento, cuando la señora dijo que no recordaba nada… y que no podría decir nada más al respecto…

== "¡Señora! (dice Liam en tono severo), usted hizo la llamada al FBI, ¡tenemos registrada su voz y el teléfono de aquí!"

La señora con cara de incredulidad lo mira, pero no comprende lo que éste quiso decir…, así que Liam miro a Lizz y le pidió que lo tradujera. Diciendo exactamente las palabras y el tono que su Capitán uso.

== "¿¡YO!?, ¡nombre! ¿¡Cómo cree!?, ja…, apenas si puedo pedir unos nachos con queso en la tiendita, y usted dice que yo les marque…, si como no"

== "Liam, la señora dice que ella no marco al…, espera ¿¡Marcaron directo al FBI!?"

Liam asintiendo con la cabeza, porque pareció comprender la interrogante mayor de Lizza, al encontrar 2 cabos sueltos y no menores, marcar directamente al FBI, y el hecho de que la señora no habla el idioma. Liam alzo la voz diciendo que deberían de reagruparse afuera de la casa, pero al haber recorrido el pasillo llego a la escena del crimen y no había nadie…, el equipo forense se había ido, pero ¿sin dar informes o reportarse?, gritando desde la sala le pregunta a Lizz

== "Oye Lizz, ¿¡tu pediste la asistencia del equipo forense!?

== "No Liam, creo que lo pidió el departamento supongo…"

y ahí callo Liam en cuenta, del porque no reconoció a nadie del equipo, regreso a la cocina donde estaba Lizz y la Sra. Esther, tomo a la señora del brazo, la condujo hacia afuera de la casa pasando por el pasillo principal que corre derecho hacia afuera, vociferándole a Lizz que se diera prisa y lo siguiera a afuera, desde ese pasillo se veía perfectamente hacía afuera, y Lizz noto que algo faltaba,

== "¿Capitán? ¿¡Donde está la Patrulla!?, ¿¡a donde se fue el equipo forense¡?

== "creo que eso lo tendremos que averiguar después Lizz" contesto Liam

pero también la señora tuvo una panorámica de la escena del crimen mientras recorría ese camino que el capitán guiaba, al observar por completo toda la escena la señora dice…

== "hay Jesús bendito (mientras se santiguaba con su brazo suelto), pero y ¿dónde está el señor?

Por culpa del momento que el Capitán aun estaba analizando en su cabeza, no escucho decir eso a la señora, pero Lizz que iba detrás de ellos noto la cara de extrañes de la señora, y empezó a decirle a Liam,

== "¡ESPERA LIAM!, ¡la señora!...

Pero la señora ya no dijo nada, se detuvo en seco y miro fijamente el cuerpo del señor en el sillón, Lizz se acerco a ella tan rápido como pudo y le hablo, pero la señora no respondió, Liam la estaba jaloneando del brazo pero parecía haber adquirido 100 kilos de golpe la señora, Liam y Lizz se miraron buscando explicación el uno en el otro pero al mismo tiempo nada tenia sentido, la señora murmuraba algo…, casi inaudible, Liam seguía intentando mover a la señora pero esta estaba hecha piedra, mientras que Lizz noto algo en el señor del sillón, parecía más gordo y algo brillante, un poco más inflado, pero se decía a sí misma, pero no tiene tanto tiempo aquí como para que se descomponga tan rápido, con un movimiento de su brazo llamo la atención del Capitán, quien también noto eso en el cuerpo y camino hasta ponerse a un lado de Lizz, y le apuro a salir de la casa sin aspavientos, Lizz tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que vio fijamente por primera vez aquel cuerpo, pero no supo como expresarlo, los dos apuraron el paso y escucharon a la señora repetir

== "Confringo Retardare Locus, Confringo, Retardare, Locus"

Pasaron volando la puerta y Lizz quiso regresar por la señora…, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue una onda de calor expansiva por todo su cuerpo, le dio de frente, no había llamas, no había fuego solo esa explosión, pedazos de vidrios, madera, tierra, y demás objetos salieron como proyectiles unos dando de lleno en la camioneta del capitán, el resto de la casa fue a dar al frente en la calle…. Y ahora todo estaba Silencio…


	4. WW - Kame, Nymphe, Thunder

_Kame, Nymphe, Thunder_

El Sonido de Turbinas desacelerando irrumpen en la escena, el sonido del viento rompiéndose por un cuerpo gigantesco, y el rechinar de unas llantas contra el pavimento del AIM (Aeropuerto Internacional de México), hacen el anuncio de la llegada a estas tierras de la señorita Yui Miyamoto, quien con otros miembros de la Confederación de Magia internacional serán los encargados de calificar las instalaciones, al personal docente, los medios y recursos con los que cuenta la Gran Tenochtitlan, que busca un lugar dentro del Gremio de la CIM (Confederación Internacional de Magia). Esto con el fin de que sus egresados cuenten con el mismo grado de valoración académica y de magia tales como en Durmstang, Ilvermorny, Hogwarts o Beauxbatons, y por lo cual Miembros pertenecientes a estas Instituciones arribaran a México para Valorar dichos puntos antes mencionados.

La Señorita Miyamoto egresada de Mahoutokoro es la primera en arribar a México, como es su primera vez en estas tierras, para ella le es imposible aparecerse en cualquier parte de México, además de que la diferencia horaria haría mas complicado el calcular a qué horas desaparecer allá en Japón y aparecer en México, sin mencionar que es una zona fuera del radar de la CIM y ello podría ocasionar pequeños conflictos internacionales. La señorita Miyamoto es una persona que le gusta respetar sus itinerarios, es devota de que cada cosa tiene un lugar y hay un lugar para cada cosa; algo con lo que solo la gente de Genbu podría lidiar, es Critica, Objetiva, pero también trata de brindar apoyo a quien más lo necesite, sin importar que esto le tome el valioso tiempo que ella ya ha destinado a otras actividades. Habiendo dicho esto, Miyamoto no tuvo otra opción que llegar a México por medio de transporte Muggle, se le hace fascinante como los Muggles pueden confiar en una persona que los eleve en esa cosa con alas llamado avión y que nadie se preocupe. Miyamoto Planeo algunas actividades antes de emprender su segundo Vuelo que la llevara mas cerca de donde se encuentra la Gran Tenochtitlan (la escuela), cerca de "La Zona del Silencio", así que cuenta con algunas horas "de sobra" y dentro de su itinerario pudo organizar una visita a algunas de las ruinas turísticas Muggle, y degustar la Comida Mexicana Muggle que es Famosa incluso en el Mundo Mágico. Su primera parada la lleva cerca del Bosque de Chapultepec, en contra esquina para ser mas exactos, al Instituto Nacional de Antropología e Historia creado en 1939 para la conservación recopilación de datos, ruinas, artículos, demás artefactos y monumentos pertenecientes a la Nación o donaciones de otros Países para exhibición y promoción de otras culturas dentro del Territorio, y demostrar así, como es que la humanidad ha llegado ser lo que es hoy en día. Una vez allí la Señorita Miyamoto examina detenidamente con su mirada analítica todas aquellas reliquias Muggles, en Mahoutokoro ella ha sido la encargada de la Materia del Historia de la Magia, y no es de sorprenderse que al encontrarse en este lugar ella se sienta atraída por las fabulas, mitos, leyendas y demás escritos que se hablan alrededor de las culturas Prehispánicas…

=="¿¡un Dios mitad ave y mitad persona!?, ¿una Serpiente emplumada Gigantesca?, ¿una Deidad que se corto un Pie para dar Vida?, ¿Un dios como Hades en Grecia, o como los Shinigamis en Japón, encargado también de llevar las Almas al Inframundo?"

¿¡Como no le iban a sonar llamativas aquellas historias!?; Mientras se paseaba por la exposición de "Piedras del Cielo", una sala dedicada al trabajo del Jade y el cual también ha sido pilar en la cultura oriental, ella observa el trabajo artesanal en cada una de las piedras, y como se llegaron a utilizar y lo que representaban no solo para México, mientras tanto la Señorita Miyamoto estaba siendo observada de manera muy sigilosa y cautelosa, había alguien quien reconoció a Miyamoto como una Hechicera, sus intentos por pasar desapercibido eran exagerados, Miyamoto prestaba atención a las descripciones de los objetos dentro de la Sala, Hermosas Ornamentas, Preciosos Utensilios, que fueros elaborado en aquellas épocas, y la interpretación que le dieron a ese material como moneda de cambio, son solo algunas de las cosas que se hacían notar sin necesidad de leer el texto en español, que para Miyamoto eran tan complicados como los Kanjis para nosotros, pero que como dicen, "una imagen dice mas que mil palabras"; de pronto sumergida en sus conceptos de la cultura y en el cómo trataría de introducir ciertos aspectos de lo visto en esta sala a sus clases, para ver la reacción de sus alumnos, claro que lo haría sin denotar la fascinación que siente por la Cultura Muggle , sin darse cuenta estaba sola en la sala, no había nadie más, solo el sonido de la sala que contaba y narraba aspectos particulares del Jade, extrañada por sentir súbitamente que el barullo de la gente que visitaba el muse al mismo tiempo que ella se esfumo de golpe, supo que algo no andaba bien, disimulada y tranquilamente se enderezo mientras metía una de sus manos al abrigo largo que portaba, una especie de Poncho le diríamos aquí en México, se tranquilizo un poco al sentir la base de su varita la cual ya empuñaba firmemente debajo del abrió, cuando una presencia mas grande que ella estaba posicionada detrás, y sintió como en su oído le colocaban una varita rugosa, algo gruesa para su gusto, y tenía un olor particular, esta persona que la amago le dijo con voz queda

== "Konnichiwa Miyamoto san, no intente nada brusco por favor, ¿no querrá verse involucrada en un altercado que afecte su intachable reputación, y frente a un montón de Inmundos Muggles!?, ahora bien ¿porque no nos relajamos y me acompaña tranquilamente?, tengo algo que platicar con usted y se de antemano que ambos necesitamos información…"

Miyamoto tenía alzada su cabeza, escuchando con detenimiento, y eso la conmociono un momento, porque estaba escuchando a alguien hablar claramente su idioma, pero claramente ella no tenía enemigos de talla internacional, el mayor enemigo había sido un compañero dentro de Mahoutokoro, y por cuestiones académicas, Yui entorno lo ojos para agudizar su mente y analizar mejor los hechos, intento girarse para observar a su acosador pero unas gigantescas manos la tomaron por los hombros y evitaron que ella lo hiciera, lo siguiente que sintió fue ese vértigo y vacío repentino en el estómago, ese que experimento la primera vez que intento aparecerse y desaparecer, y así había sido ya no estaban más en aquella exposición al Jade, solo quedo bailando libremente en el aire y cayendo, la hoja de la Señorita Miyamoto con su Itinerario de visitas por realizar.

Sol, arena, la brisa del mar, la libertad de movimiento, un calor que abrasa, la suave brisa del viento al andar, el sonido de las olas que quieren llevarte con ellas, las tablas de surf, los trajes de baño, los patines, unos clásicos de 4 ruedas y otros de línea, un Surfista inmóvil, estoico, con su tabla observando el horizonte del Oriente, como esperando la salida del sol que anuncie que puede volver a su actividad de Surfear, es lo que Neil siente y observa en sus días de vacaciones, ya que sus padres Muggles cuentan con una casa cerca de Imperial Beach, y Neil aprovecho que el bullicio de la Gente del concurso de los Castillos ah dejado la playa, y así el podrá disfrutarla un poco antes de partir a Tenochtitlan para la evaluación, aunque fue jugador profesional del Quidditch, su fascinación por el Surf y las actividades Muggles nunca desapareció, y solo bastaba tener un espacio en su agenda de partidos, para darse una escapada a este lugar, pero ahora que forma parte de Ministerio Internacional de Magia pues ese tiempo se ha visto reducido a solo unas horas de diversión para él.

La CIM le ha instruido como a los demás miembros del comité, que ingrese por los medios tradicionales Muggles, que si bien es un mago de renombre, este tipo de actividades gracias a sus padres no le son desconocidas, porque practicante esta en la frontera con dicho país, así que opto por tomar carretera para cruzar hacia su destino, al salir de casa camina hacia el viejo garaje de la casa (empieza a sonar "Fortunate Son – Credence"), hace mucho que no levanta esa puerta para sacar al pequeño bebe de su padre, ahora se siente con la responsabilidad de disfrutarlo y darle el uso adecuado, viajara ligero así que solo con una mochila le bastaría para esta tarea pensó, la aventó sobre el asiento trasero del Thunderbird 1965 Coupé, convertible, color Azul Celeste, con interiores claros, enciende el potente motor de 8 cilindros, y empieza a sentir que este será un gran viaje para él, su emoción al saber lo que manejara solo se compara a ese viejo nerviosismo que sentía al principio de cada partido de Quidditch, así que se asegura que nadie lo este viendo, saca el carro del garaje y con un movimientos de su varita vuelve a bajar la puerta para cerrarla, y emprende su viaje con el capote abajo para disfrutar mejor el viaje. Una vez acercándose a la frontera con Mexicali B.C. se pega a carril izquierdo porque ve que hay demasiado tráfico, así que un poco de ayudar no le vendría mal, y decide tomar la ruta que lo retornaría por la misma vía que lo llevaba, pero justo en el punto de retorno hay un anuncio que es solo para personal autorizado de la ADUANA, entra ahí y metros mas delante un oficial lo saluda con tal sencillez que pareciera que no es la primera vez que tomara este camino, al llegar a una caseta de inspección el oficial le pide identificarse, y el muestra la credencial que lo avala como Miembro Oficial de MACUSA, el oficial solo asiente con la cabeza, y dice…

== "Disculpe Señor, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, tendrá que retornarse por donde llego, ¡Ahora!"

== "Oye amigo, ¿¡no viste la credencial!?

== "Si, si la vi y no tengo idea que intenta hacer usted aquí con esa credencial"

== "¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡no sabes…!? Diablos… me acabas de echar a perder el día, hay mucha fila allá y solo quise ahorrarme unas horas…

== "Señor voy a tener que pedirle nuevamente que…"

En eso el oficial llamo por su radio para pedir apoyo, para sacar a un sospechoso que quería irrumpir en las instalaciones, mediante las cámaras de seguridad los oficiales a cargo de la vigilancia ven la escena y entre ellos empiezan murmurase el uno al otro

== " ¡mira mira mira mira!, que idiota, de seguro no lo va a dejar pasar, Hahahahaha

== "Deja le aviso al Mariscal, antes de que este imbécil salga lastimado…; si, Mariscal, tenemos una situación…, si señor, eso es a lo que me refería, ok, si señor, enseguida voy para allá"

Mientras que Neil intentaba dialogar con el oficial de la caseta, este estaba enclaustrado en su cubil apuntándole con su arma y pidiéndole que se retirara del lugar, y estaba a punto de lograrlo si no es porque uno de los encargados de vigilancia de las cámaras, llego al lugar, jadeante, y no pudo pronunciar nada, solo pidió tiempo para recuperarse, Neil lo ve y se agacha para verlo mejor…

== "Dylan!, ¡Viejo! ¿¡Como estas!?, ha si... cansado…, te hace falta ejercitarte, estar sentado todo el día no le hace bien a tu salud Viejo"

El Sargento Dylan, aun sin recuperar el aliento, solo pudo mostrarle a Neil su dedo índice moviéndolo de tal manera que estaba completamente de acuerdo con el comentario de Neil. Después de recuperarse, se dirigió a la caseta donde se encontraba el otro guardia, se metió y presiono el botón de la pluma y con la misma mano le bajo el arma al guardia que no daba crédito a que vayan a dejar pasar a esa persona, y antes de que pudiera replicar Dylan ya estaba gritándole…

== "Idiota baja eso antes de que salgas lastimado (volteándose hacia Neil y tendiéndole la mano), una disculpa, pero es nuevo aquí, es su primera semana, a Patrick lo ascendieron a las cámaras, está conmigo allá, y te manda saludos…, puedes pasar hombre"

Neil le agradece y le da un abrazo a Dylan, y le dice que le debe una, porque estuvo a punto de ser lastimado por el valiente guardia de seguridad, a lo que Dylan sin dudarlo soltó una sonora carcajada y le menciono a Neil

== "Oye Thunder, usa el número 8, el 4 cuatro esta en remodelación, por una fuga de agua que hubo el otro día, este te llevara muy cerca de donde te dejaba el otro, así que no te preocupes"

== "¿¡Enserio!?, bueno está bien, oye Dylan y ¿¡Como está el General!?

== "Ya lo sabes Neil, que no puedo decirte, si quieres puedo darte acceso a los…"

== "¡naah!, así está bien, después me echare la vuelta, me lo saludas y a Patrick también…"

== "¡es bueno verte por acá Thunder!, hasta luego"

Y emprendió el recorrido al aparcamiento número 8 que le dijeron, escondido al final del grupo de edificios se encontraban unas cocheras enumeradas en el portón que era completamente cerrado, y no dejaba ver lo que había dentro de ellos, un lugar muy reservado para la actividad que Neil tenia en mente. Avanzo y encontró el numero ocho el cual estaba a medio abrir, en señal de que estaba disponible, Neil ya no recordaba la ultima vez que utilizo uno de estos cubiles, para ahorrar camino y tiempo hacia México; en años atrás MACUSA había acordado con el gobierno Muggle, el apoyo a la vigilancia de las fronteras, para evitar el tráfico de artículos mágicos peligrosos mediante los medios Muggles, y Neil había ayudado un tiempo a la supervisión de esta aduana, donde conoció a Dylan y Patrick , los tres bajo el mando del Mariscal Copperfield, quien es el Padre biológico del Neil, basta decir que las cosas al pasar un tiempo no terminaron bien para los Copperfield, ya que con la esperanza de que Neil siguiera los pasos de su padre sirviendo al Gobierno Norteamericano, ya sea Muggle o Mágico, el tuviera un trabajo decente según el señor Harry, pero Neil tenia otras intenciones, ya que a la primera oferta para jugar de manera profesional al Quidditch, este acepto dejando de lado toda la carrera militar que su padre había planeado para él. Neil entro de reversa al estacionamiento que le habían indicado y apago el motor, así de esa manera podría salir de frente, se bajó del coche para presionar el botón eléctrico del portón y cerrarlo por completo, además se cercioro que nadie estuviera merodeando alrededor del estacionamiento donde estaba él, al haberse cerrado el portón, Neil se dirigió hacia el gabinete que se encontraba esquinado al fondo del cuarto y tomo una vieja y polvosa radio de frecuencia y sintonizo un canal, y prosiguió.

== "¡Adelante!, Aquí Thunder, Necesito Vía Libre, camino número 8, Necesito Confirmación, ¡Cambio!(Esto lo repitió varias veces, hasta obtener una respuesta)

Una voz del otro lado de la radio en un Ingles muy limitado le responde que la Vía esta Libre, Neil no estaba muy convencido de reconocer aquella voz, pensó que quizás también ya habían cambiado al buen "Fran", como él le decía, ya que en principio no podía pronunciar bien el nombre completo de Francisco, así que dejo de lado sus dudas y se preparó, tomo su varita que estaba sobre el asiento del coche, la alzo y pronuncio "REPARO", haciendo movimientos circulares en el aire de manera lenta, y en automático las viejas paredes empezaron a rearmarse con pedacera que estaba en el suelo, las repisas de un gabinete galvanizado empezaron a repararse y los cristales rotos en el suelo empezaron a conjuntarse con un viejo marco de madera para armar un espejo, y así la "habitación" quedo lista para el siguiente paso. Neil se concentró sujetando firmemente su varita, se puso de frente a lo que es el portón cerrado apuntando con la varita pronuncio "Harmonia Nectere Passus" se quedó quieto un momento, como esperando que el hechizo fuese lo más certero posible, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y de pronto todo el cubil empezó a vibrar, la luz de las lámparas inalámbricas tintineaba incesablemente, Neil estuvo a punto de perder pisada, pero se sostuvo del coche, y luego todo ceso tranquilamente como había comenzado; Neil se dirigió hacia el botón que abre el portón, lo presiono rápidamente con su mano cerrada y se apuro a abordar el Thunderbird y encenderlo, a Medida que el portón se iba abriendo la luz de afuera de la aduana no entraba, estaba todo a oscuras, había luz de lámparas, esa es la señal de que el cuarto evanescente funciono a la perfección, y Neil ya se encontraba en otro lugar, al parecer listo para continuar con su viaje hacia la Escuela Tenochtitlan… o eso creía él.

En otro lugar de México, saliendo de la Terminal C destinada a vuelos Internacionales en el Aeropuerto Mariano Escobedo, avanzando de manera decidida por el pasillo central rumbo al cubículo de información, procedente tierras Galas, Mademoiselle Madeleine, es la segunda persona del Comité Evaluador en hacer su arribo a México, ataviada en unos Nine West Forlove Pointy Toe Slingback Flats azul pálido con punta negra, en unos cómodos Jeans que estilizan sus piernas, una blusa pussy bow blanca sin mangas y un saquillo azul pálido, que combinaban perfectamente con sus maletas Hermes y su melena castaña rizada, además de que es un "sutil" recordatorio de lo orgullosa que se siente de su Escuela Beauxbatons donde el Color de Azul Pálido es parte principal de los Uniformes para el Alumnado; al arribar al cubículo carraspea un poco para hacerse notar ante la señorita Muggle que está del otro lado del mostrador, la cual estaba sumergida profundamente navegando en alguna red social mediante su smartphone lo cual evitaba que pusiera atención a su trabajo.

=="¿Excusez-moi, podría indicarme la zona de taxis de este aéroport?, necesito un lugar où rester, donde alojarme…"

La joven detrás del mostrador sin siquiera haber quitado la vista de su smartphone cogió un bonche de panfletos, donde venia información de varios hoteles, moteles, hostales, lugares donde comer y que lugares visitar en el estado, pero esto ni remotamente le pareció de ayuda a la Señorita Charpentier, así que decidida a que este tipo de aspectos no la mal influenciaran en sus próximas labores, solo los tomo de buena gana y con su mejor sonrisa le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la salida, sin tener idea alguna de que necesitaba hacer para que alguien en estas tierras la ayudara, pero a pesar de eso, ella se consideraba a si misma como una mujer que todo lo podía, y en ocasiones se sentía orgullosa de su intuición femenina que hasta entonces la había sacado de varios apuros, así que opto por seguir esas regla personal de oro, se dirigió a la salida, y conforme iba viendo letrero en un idioma que no entendía del todo, fue haciendo conjeturas al respecto del siguiente paso que debería de dar. Ya estando afuera de la terminal miro su teléfono y decidió lo que considero lo mas sabio que pudo haber hecho en ese momento, buscar alojo a las afuera del aeropuerto, a donde pudiera ir caminando, una vez en la habitación que le asignaron, se puso cómoda y empezó a reorganizar su equipaje e inspeccionar en su smartphone el mapa para decidir cuál sería la mejor manera de llegar a donde tiene que ir, se dio cuenta que viajar en avión no le convendría, que quizás seria mas rentable y divertido emprender el viaje ella desde donde estaba hasta Torreón y de ahí dirigirse a su destino final, mientras pensaba eso, estaba buscando dentro de su maleta la mochila encantada que le habían regalado, para así poder echar ahí dentro todas las cosas y ella solo cargar una mochila simple que no llame la atención de los Muggles. A la mañana siguiente dio el checkout y el taxi que solicito ya la estaba esperando afuera del hotel, todo transcurría según su plan el cual consistía en trasladarse al centro de la ciudad, y abordar un autobús que la llevase hasta la Ciudad de Torreón el cual, considerando el precio y el tiempo de traslado, la opción sigue siendo mucho más viable y barata, en términos Teóricos, pero hay un dicho que reza así… "Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, cuéntale tus planes…"; La Señorita Charpentier iba arriba de su taxi saliendo del área de aeropuertos, por la vía de cuota, este camino la lleva directo a una de las venas principales del transito en Monterrey, Av. Constitución o Boulevard Miguel de la Madrid como otros la conocen, el chofer muy pulcro solo se limito a dar los buenos días, después de eso, su aplicación le indico a donde debería de dirigirse, no volvió a abrir la boca, la Señorita Madeleine solo miraba hacia afuera de manera pensativa, el sonido de las llantas avanzando sobre la autopista de concreto era anestesiante, además del bajo volumen de la música dentro del carro, apenas perceptible, todo eso fue interrumpido por el rugido de otro vehículo, una Camioneta doble cabina que los adelantaba por la izquierda, tan rápida iba que Madeleine miro el tacómetro del carro en el que iba y este alcanzaba los 120 km/h, y solo pudo pensar en que tan rápido iría la camioneta que pronto los dejo atrás y se iba perdiendo en el horizonte lejano, sin mas al respecto no hubo otra opción que volverse a sumergir en el monótono ruido del coche en el que iba, Charpentier noto que la velocidad del coche disminuyo un poco y eso fue porque la zona de casetas estaba anunciada y había que preparar el pago correspondiente, y ella recordó que la Señorita del Hotel le menciono que el taxi no cubre la cuota de la autopista, por consiguiente que ella tendría que pagarlo al llegar a ese punto, bajo la cabeza abriendo y husmeando en su mochila para buscar efectivo nacional el cual consiguió también en el hotel, pero lo guardo tan bien que sentía que se estaba tardando demasiado, y empezó a desesperarse, cuando escucho al chofer gritar…

== "Pero ¿¡qué Diablos!?"

Al mismo tiempo ella asomo su mirada al vidrio de enfrente para observar una nube negra que se movía sobre de ellos y no reparaba en mostrarse ante el conductor, Madeleine sabía lo que era esa nube, pero no concebía que algo así estuviera pasando frente a un Muggle, y de repente la nube negra los rebaso lo suficiente para caer estrepitosamente frente al carril en el que el vehículo circulaba también a alta velocidad todavía como para alcanza a frenar sin estrellarse con esa nube negra, el chofer no daba crédito de lo sucedido cuando la nueve toco el suelo, el también toco el fondo del pedal de freno en su coche, para evitar el impacto, la inercia que llevaban hizo que la señorita Madeleine se estrellara de frente contra el asiento del copiloto y su mochila saliera volando hacia la parte de adelante del carro, cayendo en el regazo del conductor, Madeleine intento resistir lo suficiente para no golpearse de lleno, pero la fuerza de inercia era tan potente que apenas si podía despegar su rostro de la cabecera de enfrente, a pesar de esta conmoción alcanzo a ver como se disipaba la nube negra y dentro de ella había un hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos, con la determinación de un depredador decidido a acabar con su presa en un movimiento rápido, el hombre al ver que el coche estaba a su alcance, pronuncio

== "Ixteki Tlajko"

Al estar pronunciando estas palabras la ramita parecía estar acumulando energía, esperando a terminar de recibir la orden por completo para liberar este poder, y entonces sucedió, La varita soltó un rayo de estelas naranja/roja/amarilla con un centro tan luminoso que casi era blanco, y este empezó partiendo el asfalto de concreto, pero rápidamente alcanzó al coche en el que iba la Señorita Madeleine y lo empezó a cortar cual plasma al metal, como mantequilla, cuando el rayo alcanzo el motor se supondría que debería de haber una explosión masiva por los aceites y gasolinas mezclados ahí dentro pero no ocurrió, el rayo no estaba quemando los inflamables solo cortando las piezas solidas del carro separándolo literalmente por la mitad, la señorita Madeleine estaba tan asustada de no poder hacer nada ya que su varita y bolso estaban en la otra mitad del carro, el chofer entro en estado de histeria gritando por su vida sin parar, el carro estaba tan separado ya que estuvo apunto de caerse hacia su centro encerrando a los tripulantes, pero antes de que esto ocurriera el hombre volvió a pronunciar unas palabras.

== "Kaua Teposmalakatl" (mientras hacia un movimiento circular señalando ambas mitades del carro)

Y el carro se detuvo, pero no solo eso sino también su movimiento se congelo, dejando a Madeleine y al chofer expuestos ante el señor en la carretera, a quien ambos miraban fijamente, el hechicero apunto al chofer con su varita y en un movimiento rápido pronuncio "kuetlaui", el chofer fue noqueado al instante sobre su asiento y no supo mas de si mismo, al notar esto Madeleine que el chofer ya no estaba consiente se apresuró a intentar soltar el cinturón de seguridad del carro para defenderse de aquel hombre, sus intentos de liberarse estaban resultando inútiles ya que el cinturón activo el doble seguro en caso de accidente, y como aún estaba tensado por el peso de la señorita Madeleine no podía destrabarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde para seguir intentándolo, el Hechicero, esbelto y largo con sus grandes zancadas alcanzo el asiento de donde iba ella, este tipo tiene el aspecto de un Viejo Sheriffe, en épocas de Indios y Vaqueros, pensó Madeleine, el Hombre se acerco y le toco la oreja con su varita pronunciado rápidamente "tlajtolkuepalistli", Madeleine cerro sus ojos esperando algún impacto, quemadura o algo que le hiciera daño, pero no pasó nada, después aquel hombre enderezo la mitad del carro donde estaba ella y sujeto su sombrero negro alzándolo sobre su cabeza como saludando antes de hablar

== "Buenas Tardes Mademoiselle, ¿está disfrutando su estadía en México?, espero que sí, pero permítame, que se pondrá mucho mejor aún…

Decía eso mientras con movimientos circulares detrás del coche iba poniendo un encantamiento de protección, para que los demás carros que vinieran por la carretera vieran una ilusión óptica de reparaciones en el asfalto, para que cambien de carril y así evitar que se los lleven de encuentro a el y a sus presas, además de evitar exponerse mas ante otros Muggles, con el chofer del taxi era suficiente, pero en su mente ya tenia la solución para ello. Con otro movimiento de su ramita y apuntando al broche del cinturón de Madeleine, aquel hombre susurro "alohomora", y el cinturón de seguridad se abrió de golpe y volvió a su posición inicial, Madeleine no le quito la vista al viejo Sheriff mientras se ponía de pie frente a él, este con una sonrisa dijo "Ilpia", entonces sus muñecas y tobillos empezaron a sentir presión como un nudo fuerte, ella intentaba resistirse pero el hechizo bien realizado es poderoso, y ata de sus extremidades a las personas, extendiéndolas cual estrellita de mar y dejándolas vulnerables

== "y bien ya que nos hemos puesto cómodos, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Andrés Palma, pero mis amigos me dicen "Tlauelilok" o "loco", usted puede decirme Señor, si gusta claro está, vera, su presencia aquí no es bien vista por algunas personas, no se sabe con que intenciones está usted aquí, así que me mandaron para averiguarlo, antes de que un incidente mayor ocurra, entonces… ¿a qué vino Mademoiselle …..Ma...Made… Madeleine?, bueno eso dice aquí en su pasaporte, ¿Qué la trae a estas tierras?

== "Y Usted quien es para cuestionarme, exijo que me libere ahora mismo, y me presente sus credenciales para denunciarlo a la CIM por abuso de autoridad, exhibición de magia frente a u no mago, y destrucción de propiedad pública…¡usted no tiene idea de con quien se ha metido maldito Bastardo!...

== "¿Mis credenciales?, claro!, ¿dónde están mis modales?, claro aquí están mis credenciales!

Y de manera súbita le propina un revés a mano abierta en la cara a Madeleine.

== "Estas son mis credenciales y aquí yo soy la Autoridad Señorita, si va a levantar denuncia dígamela ¡soy todo oídos!"

Madeleine soltó un grito pero era mas de impotencia que dolor, era mas su coraje por no poder hacer nada ante esa persona que el golpe propio que le acababan de propiciar, de pronto aquel hombre volteo a los arbustos, escucho algo, entrecerró sus ojos para observar mejor, pero no lograba ver nada, el estaba seguro que nadie podría ser capaz de acercárseles tanto sin que él lo notara, se volteo hacia Madeleine para proseguir su "interrogatorio", y los ruidos de entre los arbustos lo hicieron virarse otra vez, y acercarse un poco más, empuño fuerte su ramita para no verse sorprendido y entonces los vio, unos ojos se abrieron frente a él, como flotando, y se pregunto que rayos era eso, porque no tenia sentido que unos ojos flotantes lo estuvieran observando, y en eso

== "¡XIXIUI!"

El hechizo de desarme dio de lleno en el pecho de Tlauelilok, esto lo obligo a soltar su varita y dejarlo desprotegido, y sin saber de donde venia el hechizo solo quedo un poco desorientado, Madeleine observo también aquellos arbustos y vio como se levantaba un hombre que parecía uno con los arbustos, aquel hombre portaba una varita mas parecida a las que se hacen en Europa, y apuntaba con fiereza a Tlauelilok, conforme salía de entre los arbustos el camuflaje de su piel y vestimenta se iba desvaneciendo hasta que sus ropas se tornaron "normales", claro, si consideramos que unos jeans azules, unas botas tipo roper color café, una camisa de vestir a cuadros rojos azules blancos, y un sombrero Texano Negro son ropas comunes entonces si estamos hablando el mismo idioma; Madeleine aun no podía soltarse del hechizo "Ilpia", pero aquella persona parecía que quería ayudarle, Tlauelilok intento hablar con el joven pero este le respondió que se callara, así que aprovecho que el muchacho estaba observando los daños, si había más personas, y si había lesionados, vaya la escena completa, para abalanzarse sobre de él, pero este ávido y de reflejos rápidos pudo reaccionar a tiempo

== "¡PACHILIA!"

El loco detuvo su andar y giro su cabeza hacia un lado como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo

== "¡MATEPEUA!"

El Loco salió expulsado hacia atrás elevándose unos dos metros sobre el piso y cuando alcanzó su punto más alto

== "¡PATSMIKI!"

Tlauelilok fue azotado contra el suelo de manera enérgica con aquel hechizo, Madeleine sonrió para si misma al ver que aparentemente no era una amenaza para ella, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que no podría quedarse ahí para averiguarlo así que reacciono

== "¡ACCIO VARITA"

Y su varita que estaba en un costado de la mochila, tirada al lado del conductor salió disparada hacia su mano aun atada, pero esta no llego a su destino, porque aquel joven pudo interceptarla mientras volaba hacia ella

== "¡Oye! Esa es mi varita, dámela necesito soltarme de esto"

== "Faltaba más Señorita, ¡MAKAUA!, servida, solo era cosa de que me lo pidiera, por lo que veo usted también es hechicera ¿verdad?, pero por la varita que porta, no es de aquí, no es de ningún árbol nativo de la región"

== "¡Pero por supuesto que no es de la Región!, yo soy Madeleine Charpentier, y represento al Consejo de Magia Internacional, y estoy aquí por asuntos privados para la CIM, así que ¿¡sería tan amable de devolverme mi varita!?"

== "Con Gusto Señorita, solo cumplo con mi deber, yo ayudare en lo que pueda a usted y a la Comisaria Internacional"

== "¡CONSEJO!, Consejo de Magia Internacional"

== "bueno, usted me entiende" (y se agarra el sombrero acentuando un movimiento aprobatorio, como queriendo simpatizar con la Señorita Charpentier)

El Joven la apresura tomar sus cosas para salir de ahí, Tlauelilok aún estaba inconsciente, de modo que tuvieron tiempo de "reparar" los daños hechos, los carros que aun circulaban por la carretera seguían viendo la ilusión óptica hecha por Tlauelilok, solo pasaban por un lado de ellos a una velocidad prudente, para cuando terminaron de reparar el asfalto un rayo de luz celeste seguido de un estruendo surcaron hacia las nubes, Tlauelilok había despertado y cogido su ramita para realizar ese hechizo, el joven le lanzo un hechizo lo más rápido que pudo "kuetlaui", pero se percató que era demasiado tarde, el aviso estaba dado, de pronto todo estaba muy silencioso, y supuso que esa no era una buena señal para ellos, tomo a la señorita Charpentier de la muñeca y prosiguió

== "Debemos irnos Señorita Charpentier, los amigos de este hombre, deben estar por llegar"

== "Déjelos que lleguen, me enfrentare a cada uno de ellos si es necesario, les demostrare de que estamos hechos los de Beauxbatons"

== "No se trata de eso Señorita, realmente ¡tenemos que salir de aquí pronto!"

El Joven alzo su varita y dijo "Kualkui Kamioni", y se escuchó de entre lo profundo de los arbustos, el Rugir de una Big Horn 5.7 V8 Hemi, soltó a la señorita Charpentier de la muñeca y se apresuro a acomodar al chofer del taxi en la parte trasera de su carro, Madeleine estaba detrás de él, y con su varita realizo un "Obliviate" al taxista, y extrayendo de su memoria el recuerdo de lo sucedido, después prosiguieron a quitar el encantamiento de Ilusión Óptica para Muggles, caminaron unos metros hacia adelante sobre la carretera y ahí estaba el resultado de la invocación de aquel Joven, una Dodge Ram Big Horn de reciente modelo, la señorita Charpentier, se quedo parada mientas el joven avanzaba hacia la puerta del copiloto, la abrió invitándola a subir, adentro.

== "Esta usted Loco si cree que me voy a subir a esa cosa con usted, mejor "Desaparezcamos", ¿no tiene algún lugar a donde ir?, ¿el ministerio de Magia de la ciudad?, ¿algo más seguro?

El Joven con una sonrisa, solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, e insistió con su mano que abordar la unidad, al ver que Madeleine no se movía, y que el ruido de los secuaces de Tlauelilok se acercaban, dejo la puerta abierta y camino hacia la puerta del conductor y prosiguió a subirse sin demora alguna, la Señorita Charpentier, dudo un poco mas pero al ver que el joven se dirigía a la puerta contraria y subirse sin detenerse corrió para abordar la unidad y ambos emprendieron la huida, de forma Muggle, mal salieron de la prolongada curva y ya estaba ahí la caseta, el apuesto caballero pago el peaje, y siguió su camino, ya entrados sobre esa autopista empezó la conversación…

== "Y Bien, ¿no piensa presentarse?, ¿tiene algún nombre?, o ¿solo quiere que le diga "Mi HÉROE"? (Decía esto Madeleine sin dejar de mirar al frente)

== "Bueno, una disculpa, pero allá atrás no había tiempo para las formalidades, Me llamo Iván, mis amigos me dicen Drago, hahaha ¿si comprende? Hahaha

Pero Madeleine no entendió el chiste de aquello, pero prosiguió

== "Ok DRA-GO, llévame al ministerio de Magia de esta ciudad, necesito levantar una denuncia"

== "¿que no lo oyó señorita?, ese de allá era el Ministro de Magia del Noreste, no estaba jugando al decirle que escucharía su denuncia"

== "¿¡Queee!?, pero, pero, Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué me atacaría un miembro de la comunidad mágica que se supone debería de salvaguardar la vida y los secretos de la Magia!?, además, estoy aquí de visita Oficial, es decir, Vengo a la evaluación de la Temo… Temoshtitan, o algo así…"

== "Tenochtitlan, señorita, Tenochtitlan" (y le dirigió una mirada de sarcasmo por la corrección previa que Madeleine le había hecho)

== "en fin, necesito llegar allá, para verme con mis superiores, y los demás miembros del comité evaluador y tendremos una charla al respecto de esta situación"

== "¿Demas miembros?, es decir que ¿¡vendrán más magos extranjeros a México!?

== "¿Que estas sordo?, ya lo he dicho, Venimos a evaluar una escuela de Magia, sus condiciones tanto académicas como de personal docente, porque quieren ser escuela de Magia Oficial"

== " no no no, no, Esto no pinta nada bien, ¿Cuándo llegan tus amigos?, ¿por dónde llegaran?

== "¿¡Y como para que quieres saber eso!?, Apenas si te acabo de conocer hace 10 minutos!; además no lo sé, no se nos notifico como iban a llegar los demás miembros, de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, si nos dieron sus nombres… Yui Miyamoto, Neil Copperfield…

== "¡Espera!, ¿Copperfield? ¿Copperfield?, ¿El Copperfield?, ¿Thunder?

== " Si…, ese mismo, ash, ¿no entiendo cómo es que lo idolatran tanto?

Mal termino la frase cuando la camioneta en la que iban se estremeció, parece que les han chocado, Iván mira por el retrovisor y observa a Tlauelilok y a sus secuaces, quienes no los han dado por perdidos, e intentaran nuevamente tomar a Madeleine como rehén, ¿pero por qué? Se pregunto la francesa; Iván noto que estaban a punto de llegar a un complejo vial el cual podría proporcionarles una salida rápida y perderlos allí, confundiéndolos con la ruta que tomarían.

== "Sujétese bien Señorita, esto estará un poco movido"

Iván tomo la tercera salida que pudo, que daba vuelta casi en "U" pero , antes de dar la vuelta por completo, ese camino tiene dos salidas más, acelero lo mas que pudo para dejarlos atrás, y pensó que al subir y por la perspectiva de la cuerva, ahí podría cambiar su rumbo y perderlos, tomo con una mano el volante y con la otra alcanzo su varita

== "¡Señorita! ¿¡la molesto con la ventana!?

Mientras se giraba sobre se asiento sin dejar de pisar el acelerador ni soltar el volante, esperando a que Madeleine abriera la pequeña ventana trasera de la cabina

== "¿YA?

== "¡Si! ¡Ahora! (Madeleine abre la ventana apresuradamente) ¡Gracias Madame!, ¡UELITTALONI!

Un Rayo celeste serpenteante recorrió el aire hasta dar de lleno en la camioneta donde iban aquellos hombres, este rayo no la golpeo ni la detuvo, solo pareciera que la iba consumiendo en un haz de estela celeste y a sus tripulantes también, lo que habrán visto ellos no lo sabrá Madeleine e Iván, ya que el encantamiento "Fantasma" sirve para generar una ilusión óptica a quien ha golpeado el hechizo, haciéndolo que vea múltiples versiones de quien ha realizado el encantamiento, así que el plan de Iván era confundirlos en esa intersección en especifico para que las ilusiones muestren múltiples versiones de su camioneta yendo por diferentes caminos con la esperanza de que Tlauelilok no diera con la versión verdadera, para poder escapar sin necesidad de enfrentarse a ellos por el momento.

La luz de las lámparas atravesaba las pequeñas ventanas del portón elevable que estaba ascendiendo para dar espacio al Thunderbird de Neil, el motor sereno esperaba el momento justo para poder elevar su caballaje y acelerar sus revoluciones, Neil al contrario no tenia un buen presentimiento de aquello, porque la voz de confirmación de hace unos momentos no le sonó conocida y pensó por un minuto si esta sería una mala decisión, pero aun así continuo con su plan; el portón ya estaba en su punto mas alto, al frente solo se veían otros cajones de estacionamiento, y unas gruesas columnas, la deducción que esto tenía era que estaba en un estacionamiento subterráneo, Neil nunca había tomado este camino para cruzar, aunque sus amigos le dijeron que lo dejaría cerca, es difícil saberlo ya que te encuentras quizá 4, 8 o 20 metros bajo tierra, y hasta no salir a las calles podría decidir si, sí o no esta ruta fue de ayuda. Neil por alguna razón, decidió elevar el capote del carro mientras esperaba que se elevara el portón, así que ya lo tenia puesto antes de salir de ahí, el coche avanzo lentamente asomándose apenas las llantas delanteras y la parte baja del parabrisa cuando una súbita explosión dio de lleno en la parte lateral del carro de Neil haciendo que este se elevara y volteara sobre su eje, dejándolo con las llantas para arriba, el capote destrozado por el mismo peso del carro. Dos Hechiceros de aspecto tosco y desalineado se acercan al vehículo para cerciorarse que su objetivo ha sido inhabilitado, al agacharse para buscarlo y sacarlo de ahí, no encontraron nada, solo una vieja mochila tirada en el suelo, uno de ellos se levanta y mira para todos lados buscando a Neil, el otro se va en cuclillas hacia adentro de la cochera donde espera encontrarlo tirado quizás, pero la mala iluminación del estacionamiento aunado a la nula iluminación dentro de la cochera beneficio a Neil, quien sigilosamente espero a su agresor, este no lo vio venir de entre la penumbra, un punto de luz estaba "in crescendo" (in crechendo),

== "Desmaius Duo"

Neil estaba muy enojado por lo que esos tipos le habían hecho a su coche, que no escatimaría en la potencia de los hechizos con los que les haría pagar aquella ofensa. Aquel hombre salió expulsado hacia atrás ya inconsciente, pero no salió de la cochera, ya que su cuerpo se estrelló contra varias cosas antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, esto claramente alerto al otro mago, que desde afuera intento aturdir a Neil, por su parte éste para poder hacerle frente, tenía que salir primero de ahí, y con un movimiento clásico de hechizos, el cual le hizo recordar sus días de escuela, y lo sencillo que eran aquellos días; pronuncio para sí mismo, "Wingardium Leviosa", he hizo flotar el coche que estando de cabeza obstruía toda la salida de la cochera, con su varita en alto avanzo hacia afuera al mismo tiempo que el carro se deslizaba suavemente sobre el aire dándole espacio a Neil para salir de aquella cochera, observando fijamente al otro sujeto que estaba algo atónito, ya que se suponía no deberían tener problemas en neutralizar a Neil, o eso les habían dicho sus superiores. Neil hizo girar el coche para poderlo poner de manera normal, con las llantas al suelo y soltó el hechizo, después camino un poco hacia la cochera para coger su mochila del suelo, y sin decir palabra alguna seguía observando fijamente y con furia al otro sujeto que en varios intentos lanzo hechizos aturdidores a Neil, pero este menospreciando al mago, solo se limito a esquivar los que parecían mas fuertes e incluso dejo que uno le diera en su hombro, pero sin causarle efecto alguno, aquel tipo que parecía rudo en principio estaba temeroso de lo que le podría pasar a continuación, Neil se colgó la mochila y empezó a caminar hacia él, sabiendo que lo tenia en la palma de su mano, lo amedrento tanto psicológicamente que el tipo no pondría resistencia a sus cuestionamientos, pensó Neil, cuando estuvo cerca y estaba a punto de soltar palabra…

== "¡Pachilia!, ¡Matepeua!"

Dos Hechizos le dieron de lado a Neil, uno le golpeo el rostro desorientándolo, el segundo lo hizo surcar los aires unos dos metros, quedando tendido sobre un montón de cajas apiladas a un lado del contenedor de basura, el tipo que estaba congelado, volteo en dirección contraria a donde había sido enviado Neil para ver quien había interferido y salvado.

== "Lo Lo siento Chikaktli, el tipo parece que sabría que vendríamos por él, nunca nos dijeron que era Thunder a quien teníamos que detener…"

Una voz femenina surgió de entre la oscuridad

== "Tomaktik, Tomaktik, Tomaktik, ¿vez lo fácil que fue?, ¿acaso tú y Xouakki no podían hacerlo así de sencillo?, ¿sin tanto show?, que decepcionantes son deveras…

== "Pe, pero…

= "¡Cállate!, no quiero oírte hablar, solo, trae a tu hermano y despiértalo, tenemos que irnos ya, PADRE nos espera...

== "¡DESMAIUS!"

Tomaktik calló como un bulto de cemento al suelo, el hechizo le dio en toda la cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento al instante, Chikaktli sonrió al darse cuenta qué, su oponente no había sido derrotado tan fácilmente, y esto le traería un poco más de diversión a su tarde. Neil, notablemente sacudido por los hechizos de aquella mujer, solo se limitó a preguntar

== "Pero ¿Quién Diablos son Ustedes? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

== "No necesitas saber quiénes somos, solo necesitas saber que tu vida terminara ¡aquí!, AVADA KEDABRA!"

El Maleficio imperdonable surco como un rayo la distancia que había entre Neil y Chikaktli, Neil atónito de la frialdad con la que la hechicera no lo pensó dos veces para asesinarlo, solo pudo mover su cabeza a un lado, pero lo suficiente para que el hechizo pasara de largo, la mujer encolerizada por no dar en el blanco pensó que este movimiento de Neil mostraba demasiada soberbia, así que decidió no matarlo, si no antes hacerlo sufrir para que sepa quien manda en la región; corrió hacia Neil para tenerlo mas cerca y no fallar esta vez y con movimiento de swing al mas puro estilo de Mark McGwire lanzo su siguiente ataque…

= "¡Kossetsu!

Neil después de esquivar la maldición imperdonable, despertó de su trance y decidió que era momento de actuar, levanto su varita para protegerse en primera instancia, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en el encantamiento, el hechizo de esa mujer le dio en un costado, doblándolo por la mitad, Neil no comprendía que había pasado, nunca había escuchado ese encantamiento, empezó a preocuparse por que la respiración le faltaba, dolía mucho al intentar hacerlo, pero no tenia tiempo para seguir pensando en lo que le había pasado, Chikaktli estaba a unos pasos de él, y ya había demostrado que nada la detendría en su misión, y que estaba dispuesta a todo para lograr sus objetivos, Neil se pregunto por un instante de donde sacaría tal determinación, para aventurarse a ejecutar una maldición imperdonable, pero igual daba lo mismo ya no había tiempo y la solución llego a su cabeza…

== "Vaya Vaya parece que el Trueno no suena tan fuerte después de todo, ¿Qué paso, se te "Rompió" la concentración? Hahaha

Neil estaba sobre una rodilla, intentando respirar, sabia que si no hacía algo rápido allí terminaría su vida, Chikaktli se paró frente a él y lo tomo por el cabello para que éste la observara

== " Dame tus últimos destellos "THUNDER""

Algo decía Neil, pero por su falta de aire en sus pulmones no podía decirlo claramente, así que la mujer le dijo

"¿Que dices? ¡REPÍTELO!"

== "¡Fulgur Ignis!"

La cara de Chikaktli fue de asombro y pánico, al darse cuenta que Neil no se estaba sobando las costillas, sino más bien tenía agarrada con fuerza su varita que apuntaba directamente a la cara de la arpía esa; Un Relámpago con Fuego salió de la varita directo al rostro de ella, que corrió con suerte al moverse hacia atrás justo a tiempo para solo recibir quemaduras en la mitad de su rostro, el dolor era insoportable para ella que se retorcía en el suelo de aquel estacionamiento vacío, y ésa, era la señal que Neil esperaba para poder escapar, ya que en su estado actual no podía hacer frente a tres hechiceros él solo, no tuvo otra opción que romper las reglas del País Mexicano, y ejecuto su desaparición del lugar, dejando a esos tres hechiceros mal heridos y a su suerte.

Un acogedor lugar, algo refinado por lo poco, es lo que se puede decir de la habitación en donde se encuentra la Señorita Yui Miyamoto, frente a ella se encuentra un hombre de grandes dimensiones, pero que su carácter contrasta con lo que su apariencia física podría dictar, la amabilidad del Señor denota sus refinados modales, así como el basto conocimiento que no duda en ejemplificar cada que la oportunidad lo amerita.

== "Disculpe mi atrevimiento al abordarla de esa manera señorita…, pero la verdad es que el tiempo ah dejado de ser un aliado valioso para nosotros, ¿Gusta tomar algo de TÉ?

== "Arigato Gozaimasu"

== "Espero le guste la Manzanilla, esta es de mi cosecha personal, jejeje; Bueno como le decía Joven Miyamoto, el tiempo ha dejado de ser un aliado de Nosotros, y afortunadamente pude abordarla antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera, vera, déjeme explicarle, se que usted y varios compañeros Magos vienen en representación del Consejo Internacional de Magia, para dar un visto bueno a nuestra benemérita escuela de Magia, Tenochtitlan, Edrien Sada se ha encargado de contactarse tanto con los Ministros Nacionales como con los Internacionales para acordar las fechas de evaluación, además de tramitar la papelería correspondiente para que ustedes puedan tener acceso a este país y utilizar su Magia Libremente, obviamente conservando los estándares de secretismo, dicho esto el problema surge a raíz de que aquí estamos pasando por un periodo de, de… por así decirlo, Conflicto Mágico, hay corrupción en las altas esferas de nuestros gobierno tanto Muggle como Mágico, y el debate de que si es necesario unirnos a su comunidad Mágica, que si nos beneficiaria o nos perjudicaría todos esos dilemas se han salido de control, el Consejo de Grupos Originarios, esta en total desacuerdo en que abramos nuestras fronteras, a Magos de otras latitudes, se que ya han venido en calidad de Vacaciones mediante medios Muggle, pero la certificación de Tenochtitlan tendría que dar cabida a la opción, por parte del Gobierno actual, a la red Mágica interna del País, a la cual actualmente ustedes no tienen acceso, y con ella podrían circular libremente, dentro del País, claro tramitando sus permisos y pasaportes correspondiente, PERO , los pueblos originarios no están dispuestos a abrir esa ventana, sienten que hacerlo sería retroceder en lo que han logrado como comunidad, se sienten tan mermados, la verdad señorita, creo que hay algo que ocultan, una verdad que no sabemos a ciencia cierta a que se debe este rechazo tan contundente por parte de ellos, y claro está, esto ha dividido al pueblo Mágico de México, usted y sus compañeros no pudieron venir en peor momento, y me disculpo de antemano por ello…

El discurso del Señor se vio Interrumpido por el toque a la puerta, pareciera que realmente fuese importante, ya que el solicito a su secretaria no ser interrumpido a menos que sea referente al asunto en proceso, y ese asunto era, la llegada del Comité,

== "¡Adelante!"

== "Señor Rincón-Diaz, siento interrumpir su reunión, pero me ha llegado la notificación de los demás miembros del Consejo"

== "no se preocupe, ande! Suéltelo, estamos esperando"

== "Bien, en Monterrey nuestro Guardian pudo llegar a tiempo con la señorita Charpentier, aunque creo tuvo un altercado con, Tlauelilok… señor…,

== " Pero ¿¡y están bien los dos!?

== " No lo se Señor, el Quetzal que me enviaron no dice nada más…"

== "Bueno espero se encuentren bien, ese Muchacho es bueno, si pudo enviar un Quetzal, entonces creo debe estar bien, y esperara el momento oportuno para poder llevar a la Señorita Charpentier a Tenochtitlan…; ¿Ve a lo que me refiero señorita Miyamoto?, el consejo de pueblos originarios ha tomado su decisión"

El Señor Rincón-Diaz se puso en pie y dio las gracias a su secretaria, se dirigió hacia su librero, y empezó a buscar un ejemplar, al no tener mas motivos para seguir ahí, la secretaria se disculpo y salió, Miyamoto observaba al señor, para ver si éste le solicitaría su ayuda, pero no fue así, el ejemplar que estaba buscando ya lo tenia en la mano, se devolvió a su escritorio, para hojearlo, Miyamoto miraba atenta esperando a que el Viejo realizara algún encantamiento especial o le mostrara algún hechizo relevante, pero su sorpresa fue tal que solo soltó una risita tímida, el libro no contenía información alguna, solo entre sus paginas tenia la cavidad para una vieja pipa y una bolsita gordita, repleta de tabaco.

== "¿No le molesta verdad?, Mi mujer me lo ha prohibido, pero la situación actual lo amerita, espero y Thunder corra con mejor suerte…"

Todavía no terminaba de prepare su pipa el señor Rincón-Diaz, cuando la secretaria irrumpió abruptamente en el despacho…

== "Señor!, Señor, Thunder ha…, ¿OTRA VEZ SEÑOR DIAZ?, su esposa le tiene prohibidísimo ese vicio Muggle! Y estoy de acuerdo con ella, ¡debe de cuidar mas su salud, no quiero que le pase algo en mi guardia, no tendría cara con que mirar a su esposa si algo le pasara durante mi horario!"

== "¿¡Meh dehcihas dhe Thundher..!?

== " HA si, … llego por su cuenta a nuestra habitación de apariciones, parece herido, se lo han llevado a su consultorio privado, ya le hablé al CHAMAN Martinez para que atendiera con discreción al señor Copperfield"

== "Muy Bien Hortensia, ¡ya puedes retirarte!"

La secretaria avanzo con paso firme hacia el escritorio del Señor Rincón-Diaz, retiro de la boca la pipa, y con su mano libre tomo el ejemplar con el hueco para asegurarse de que el señor Porfirio no vuelva a intentar fumar.

== "Bien, parece que ya todos están bajo nuestra protección, unos asustados otros golpeados, pero al final están con nosotros jejejeje, vayamos con Neil a ver que fue lo que paso…"

Yui se puso en pie y se dirigió junto con Don Porfirio a la salida del despacho para acompañarlo a ver al golpeado Copperfield, ambos tenían la firme esperanza de que sus heridas no fueran de consideración, para de esa forma pudiera recuperarse lo más pronto posible.


	5. WW - Equivalencia de Intercambio

_Equivalencia de Intercambio_

_[Muchos años A.C.]_

El Calor que el Sol genera y manda a la tierra, produce en las personas un estado alterado del ánimo, en ocasiones las vuelve agresivas, en otras les apaga el ánimo de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea descansar, pero la alteración de las personas aquel día en Pumepunke, no eran el resultado del Calor habitual de la región desértica donde se encontraban, más bien si no por aquel sol Rojo que se hacía presente en el horizonte del Oriente y también por aquella luna de sangre que se escondía en el poniente, el caos estaba en el ambiente, el pánico era palpable en la atmósfera, la incertidumbre invadía cada poro de la piel de quienes se encontraban en ese lugar, sin dar tiempo a juntar y llevarse las cosas de valor, la verdad es que no había sentido alguno para hacer eso, una tormenta seca los azotaba, una tormenta sin agua, solo rayos de estela roja y morada y de color negro, a veces cayendo del cielo otras saliendo de él, la tierra empieza a temblar, las madres con hijos pequeños detienen su andar por miedo a que alguna pared o piedra grande les cayera encima, como a algunas otras madres que dejaron instantáneamente en la orfandad a sus hijos al no tener precaución víctimas del pánico, y fueron aplastadas por paredes completas o por la turba que se amontonaban a las salidas de la ciudad las cuales estaban bloqueadas con Magia oscura, tan oscura que el más mínimo intento de atravesarla significaba la desintegración a polvo.

En lo alto de una colina a unos 200 metros de la entrada principal de la ciudad, un hombre ataviado con túnicas gruesas, con el aspecto de su rostro que denota el paso de los años, acentuado por el poco aseo personal, ese hombre, observa la situación que vive el pueblo donde creía era su hogar, empuñando su varita con Odio y Rencor, y alzándola lo más alto que podía, tratando de no ceder sentimiento alguno, de no perder la concentración debido a los gritos de dolor y desesperación de las personas que había encerrado él mismo en esa cúpula oscura.

_[tiempo antes de este suceso]_

Era la mañana de un Domingo, Nahuel estaba listo para salir a pastorear las borregas que no eran de él, si no de los vecinos que no podían hacerlo, y de esa forma se ganaba la vida, para darle casa, vestido y sustento a su familia, la pequeña Aimara lo acompañaría esta vez, ya estaba entrando en la edad de señorita y tenía que aprender las labores de campo con las cuales podría ser un mejor partido para algún hombre del pueblo, digno de desposarla. Mientras Nahuel avanza por la ladera con las borregas por delante y con mucho cuidado, Amaia avanzaba despreocupada en la parte de enfrente para guiar un poco mejor a las borregas que su padre pastorea, mientras avanzan, la joven está atenta también a los peligros que la montaña ofrece sin que uno lo solicite, depredadores que podrían hacerle perder dinero a su padre, y lo cual haría que tuviera que trabajar el doble para poder pagar esa deuda que se generaría, Amaia ese día tenía la certeza que todo saldría bien y sin contratiempos, con el tiempo justo para regresar a casa a la hora de la cena, pero el destino que les deparaba aquella tarde pensaba de otra forma. Nahuel se da cuenta a mitad del día que las borregas han acabado con el pasto que se suponía debería de durar dos semanas completas, pero como estuvo cuidando un rebaño más grande de lo esperado y más tiempo de lo debido pues concluyo que ese era el motivo, tuvo que decidir entre, devolverlas temprano y regresarlas mal comidas o llevarlas a la siguiente región que tenía pensado usar la próxima semana pero que esta dos kilómetros más arriba en la montaña, aquel hombre no estaba seguro de si debería arriesgarse, a aquel rumbo con su hija y las borregas, ya que siempre hacia las caminatas dos días antes de llevar el rebaño para asegurarse que en ese lugar no hubiesen depredadores mayores o manadas numerosas. Asumió que siendo un buen hechicero para defender al rebaño podría hacerlo con todo y su hija, así que la apresuro a continuar cuesta arriba para llevar al siguiente prado a las borregas. Conforme fueron llegando al siguiente prado el clima cambio drásticamente, las nubes estaban decididas a descargar su furia contra la tierra, Amaia y Nahuel notaron que las borregas empezaron a incomodarse por los truenos y relámpagos que caían y estremecían la tierra. Decidieron emprender el camino de regreso ya con la copiosa lluvia pisándoles los talones, la brecha que conducía cuesta abajo al pueblo se encontraba humedecida por la lluvia y el lodo que se formaba era traicionero. Esta vez el señor Nahuel iba al frente del ganado, y Amaia en la parte de atrás, para asegurarse que ninguna se saliera del camino, todo transcurría con fluidez a pesar de la tensión que la lluvia generaba, hasta que unos gruñidos surgieron de entre el espeso bosque que los bordeaba a la orilla, Amaia grito a su padre.

== "PAPA!, Lobos! ¡Hay Lobos!, se están acercando!"

Las borregas empezaron a alterarse al presentir el peligro, unas quisieron avanzar más rápido, otras regresar por donde venían, y las demás se quedaron estáticas del pánico ante loa depredadores que estaban acechándolas y el caos empezó a imperar con estos animales, Nahuel intento avanzar hacia atrás ente los animales para ahuyentar a los lobos que estaban literalmente a espaldas de Amaia, pero que ella no los veía por cuidar a las borregas que no cayeran por la ladera, otros lobos aparecieron por encima de ellos de entre el bosque, flanqueando esa salida, Amaia solo sintió una inmensa presión en su hombro, y unos fuertes gruñidos muy cerca del oído, y una inmensa fuerza que la jalaba al suelo y la estrujaba para todos lados, las borregas salieron despedidas hacia el frente, los lobos que estaban en el costado superior de la ladera salieron de entre el bosque decididos a tomar cada quien a su presa, Nahuel no podía llegar hasta donde se encontraba Amaia, la lluvia copiosa se había convertido en todo un aguacero de proporciones tormentosas, la arcilla de la montaña hacía el andar más complicado, Amaia luchaba por soltarse de aquella bestia, y en un súbito movimiento pudo ver como un destello de luz daba en la cara del lobo, era su padre que había lanzado un encantamiento para aturdir al animal y soltara su hija, las borregas empezaron a resbalar y caer por la ladera, rodando sin nada que las detuviera y muriendo al instante en que caían al barranco o chocaban sus cabezas en seco contra rocas solidas o aplastadas por otras borregas, a Nahuel eso no le importó, necesitaba rescatar a su hija de aquella jauría, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, el tiempo que pasaba sin poder ayudarla le parecía eterno, hasta que decidió que no había otra opción.

== "Bombarda"

Lanzo el hechizo en dirección a donde se encontraba su hija pero sin apuntarle directamente ya que en un movimiento repentino podría lastimarla así que decidió solo apuntar al suelo para ahuyentar a los lobos, estos escucharon el estruendo y muchos salieron corriendo, otros metieron la cola entre las patas y se echaron al suelo como pidiendo piedad, el más aguerrido lamentablemente era el que tenía a Amaia por el hombro, muy cerca de su clavícula, la tormenta no dejaba azotarlos, y en eso la vibración de la tierra fue in crecendo, grandes piedras venían de arriba, los lobos que flanqueaban ese lado de la ladera atravesaron el camino como rayos, y envueltos en pánico, el Lobo que tenía a Amaia la soltó de inmediato y empezó a correr en dirección a Nahuel y lo pasaron por un lado los demás lobos y borregas que aún estaban ahí estaban petrificadas de miedo, entonces el crujir de la madera se hizo presente, un deslave desde la parte de arriba de la montaña estaba dejando venir sobre ellos, no había tiempo para escapar de ellos Amaia yacía tirada sobre el camino sin poderse levantar, su padre por fin llego a ella y la levanto, busco opciones de a donde avanzar pero la avalancha de arcilla, lodo, troncos y demás cosas ya estaba sobre de sus cabezas, Nahuel opto por ir cuesta abajo, hacia donde las borregas habían caído, tratando de buscar algún pico que les pudiera servir de refugio. Las piedras empezaron a golpear a Nahuel, este avanzaba lentamente para no resbalar, al llegar a la orilla éste opto por salvar primero a su hija, pero no tenía idea de cómo, así que no tuvo más remedio que brincar al río que corría debajo de ellos a más de 15 metros de altura, con su hija desvanecida en sus brazos Nahuel salto.

Después haber sido golpeado por los rápidos de aquel río, y caminar más de 5 kilómetros, que a donde lo arrojo el caudal, llego. A la entrada del pueblo, pidiendo ayuda, pero rogando porque alguien atendiera a su hija, como Nahuel pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a las afueras de la ciudad poca gente lo conocía físicamente, solo por nombre y solo algunos cuantos, pero esos pocos no estaban allí para socorrerlo, Nahuel cayó al suelo con su inconsciente sobre sus brazos, después todo se oscureció para él. Al abrir los ojos su esposa yacía en cuclillas al lado de él, sollozando.

== "Marie, ¿dónde?, ¿Dónde estoy?, AMAIA!, ¡Marie! ¿Dónde está Amaia!?

La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, no podía decir palabra alguna, ella solo mira al cielo agradeciendo que su marido por fin ha despertado.

== "Nahuel, ya no está con nosotros"

== "Pero si, si estaba vida cuando la traje, ¡ella se podía salvar!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso!? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo Dormido!?

== " Ella si estaba con vida Nahuel, pero no pude hacer nada, ellos nos la han arrebatado, tu llevas una semana en cama, y yo no pude hacer nada más."

Gigantescas gotas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras le decía a su esposo lo ocurrido. El pueblo estaba sumergido en una ignorancia tremenda, las leyendas que allí circulaban eran numerosas y nadie las quería poner a prueba, ya sea por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar o peor aún descubrirlas y tenerse que enfrentarse a la incredulidad, escepticismo y señalamientos por parte del mismo pueblo. Uno de los mitos eran los hombres lobo, ya que la leyenda contaba que los lobos de la región convertían con una mordida certera a las personas en Lobos salvajes, que destruirían y acecharían a todos en el pueblo, por eso mismo es que ya habían decidido qué medidas tomar cuando se presentase el caso. A mitad de la Noche Marie cuidaba de su hija y esposo, cuando a su puerta tocaron, y era toda una turba, al frente los encargados de la ciudad, y empezaron a exigir que les entregara a la pequeña Amaia ya que les habían reportado había sido atacada por una jauría de lobos, aunado a esas exigencias, los dueños de los animales a los que pastoreaba Nahuel, pero los cuales se perdieron en el altercado unos huyeron con rumbo desconocido y otros murieron tras caer por el barranco, pero estas personas exigían el pago de sus animales los cuales según ellos representaban su única entrada de dinero. Las exigentes voces empezaron a caldear los ánimos de la turba que se sentían cada vez más envalentonada y con el derecho de exigir por la fuerza, tanto el reembolso de los animales como la custodia de la niña, la cual podría ser un potencial problema para la comunidad, Marie al negarse rotundamente a sus peticiones se vio en la necesidad de empuñar la varita de su esposo y confrontarlos para defender su familia y patrimonio, dos de los cuatro miembros del consejo del pueblo empuñaron al mismo tiempo sus varitas, otro desenvaino su espada y el ultimo preparo su arco y flecha para tomar por la fuerza necesaria lo que exigían a la Señora, la casa está rodeada, los cuatro miembros se alejaron de la puerta, uno de los hechiceros pego su varita a la flecha del arquero y pronuncio su hechizó, la punta de la flecha empezó a arder entre llamas, Marie no sabía que planeaban, pensó que desde ahí se la aventarían, y que toda la gente intentaría entrar a la fuerza a su casa... Pero se equivocó; la flecha fue a dar al marco de la puerta y esta instantáneamente empezó a arder, sus llamas eran de entre un color azul, violeta y morado, ella sintió la bocanada de calor entrando por la puerta, corrió hacia la parte de atrás doné yacían Amaia y Nahuel, y al observar por las ventanas varios hechiceros y arqueros hacían los mismo que los del consejo, prendiendo fuego azul en las puntas de flecha y todos dieron en los marcos de ventanas haciendo imposible la entrada de oxígeno y consumiendo el poco que había por dentro, en su desesperación Marie intento abrir una de las ventanas pero las llama se le pegaron como si se hubiese untado aceite y este empezó a quemarle las manos, este no era el plan de aquellas personas, solo pensaban agotarles el aire para desmayar a Marie y así poder sacar a la niña y a Nahuel sin presentar bajas ni violencia innecesaria, pero no contaban con la desesperación de una Madre y Esposa y esta al abrir la ventana y quemarse empezó a propagar el fuego por todo el interior de la casa, este fuego azul no es como el producido por madera o elementos orgánicos, por eso no se extinguía a la falta de oxígeno, y entonces los miembro del consejo lo entendieron y tomaron la decisión, de dejar arder todo, al final de cuentas eso le harían a Marie y Nahuel, la niña por posible contagio del gen de Hombre-Lobo y Nahuel como condena a la deuda de los rebaños que perdió en la colina, pero Marie sería un daño colateral y no convendría dejarla viva y deambulando por la ciudad, serían un peligro la a todos, así que lo que mejor supieron hacer fue nada, los miembros menos comprometidos con la causa se retiraron del lugar al ver horrorizados la decisión del consejo de sabios, uno a uno se fueron alejando dejando que él fue azul consumiera todo dentro del Área determinada, dejando a su suerte a los integrantes de esa Familia. El humo empezó a hacer sus estragos, Amaia empezó a toser pero sin despertarse por completo, Nahuel seguía completamente sumergido en su inconsciencia, Marie yacía tirada sobre el piso donde estaban su hija y esposo, sus brazos dejaron de quemarse, estos presentaba quemaduras profundas, piel y fibras musculares carbonizadas, pero aun podía moverlos con un dolor inimaginable, pero el amor por proteger a su familia era más grande que cualquier herida física, así que tomo su varita, pero estaba hecha carbón, así que con ésta empezó a trazar un círculo al rededor del cuerpo de su hija y otro en el de su esposo, empezó a escribir unas runas perimetralmente y al terminarlas las volvió a encerrar en un círculo, el fuego estaba más cerca, el calor era intenso, sofocante, y cegador, con sus últimas bocanadas de aire puso sus sangrientas manos sobre las orillas de ambos círculos, y con sollozos empezó a recitar un viejo conjuro, sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes, estas no eran de dolor físico si no de resignación porque el destino de ella esta dictado y no había vuelta atrás, así que debía darse prisa sin quería salvarlos a ambos, los círculos empezaron a iluminarse de un blanco azulado, una cúpula nacida del suelo de ambos círculos envolvió los cuerpos, Amaia despertó de golpe al encontrarse fuera del calor y con aire limpio, pero lo que estaba presenciando desearía que hubiese sido un sueño, su puso sobre sus rodillas y empezó a gritarle a su madre, que estaba de rodillas a los pies de ambos y tocando los círculos, Amaia le Gritaba "MAAAMAAAAA!", pero ella no la oía estaba casi perdiendo el conocimiento y mirando al suelo, esas cúpulas aislaban todo lo que estuviera adentro de cualquier u otra cosa en el exterior, Amaia golpeaba la cúpula con más fuerza y gritaba con más desesperación " MAAAAAMIIIIIII!", el llanto brotando de sus ojos y recorriendo su rostro eran como sequias después de una tormenta, Marie levanto su rostro y la vio, deseo que su hija no hubiese estado despierta pero ya no había otra opción, ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que todo acabara para ella, con su hija de testigo. Nahuel no da crédito al relato que su esposa acaba de decirle, se detiene a pensar y cae en la cuenta de lo que paso.

== "Espera si tú has hecho eso… ¿tu estas?

== "Te amo Nahuel, amo a nuestra hija e hice todo lo posible por salvarlos a ambos, pero creo que el círculo de Amaia fue interrumpido, y el hechizo se rompió, sólo el tuyo quedo intacto, por favor, solo vete de aquí, empieza otra vida, donde nadie pueda encontrarte y huye antes de que se den cuenta que estas con vida.

Mientras decía esto Marie, el entorno alrededor de Nahuel empezó a cambiar, a una imagen desoladora, una habitación oscurecida, el olor a quemado inundó las fosas nasales de Nahuel, y el olor a carne quemada fue aún peor, el cuerpo de Amaia yacía a su lado, su brazo estaba extendido intentando alcanzar algo, pero Nahuel en su aturdimiento no lo notó hasta que se enderezó, Amaia intentaba alcanzar la mano libre de su madre que estaba tocando el circulo donde estaba ella, solo la mano era visible ya que el resto de Marie quedo bajo vigas de madera que cayeron y esas mismas vigas fueron las que irrumpieron el circulo de Amaia, exponiéndola también ella al mismo final que su madre. Nahuel voltea a ver a la figura de su esposa que ahora parecía estar iluminada, esta le sonrió y murmuro un "ADIÓS AMOR", después se desvaneció entre el humo, escombros, y cenizas que estaban ahí.

Nahuel empezó a pronunciar el hechizo que le enseñaron, la verdad es que él estaba escéptico a esto, pensó que aquel hombre solo quería estafarlo o solo le estaba contando historias para que Él siguiera pagando los tragos en esa cantina lejana, ahora que lo intenta recordar, no puede visualizar el rostro de aquel hombre, solo su voz anciana y profunda resuena en su cabeza ahora, intentando recordad el orden de las palabras a mencionar, los gritos de dolor de la gente del pueblo no lo dejaban concentrarse, ahora hincado sobre aquel circulo que tenía dos vertientes, empezaba dudar de si debía hacerlo, si esto removería su dolor y eliminaría las pesadillas, si con esto traería la paz a su vida, mira hacia atrás de él, siguiendo una de las vertientes rojas y ve como se ilumina el ultimo circulo que empieza la cadena donde coloco los pocos restos que pudo encontrar de Amaia y de Marie, al hacer esto, sus dudas se disipan y con todas sus fuerzas entierra su varita en el centro de su círculo. Una explosión de luz de grandes dimensiones se hace presente, el siente que lo jalan al círculo y se resiste, escucha que hay alguien que le grita su nombre, pero no puede ver nada, pare la voz de Amaia, pero eso sería imposible pensó Nahuel, y entonces escucho esa voz, que le contó todo lo que debería de hacer para recuperar su vida y su familia y la confusión en él lo abordo en extremo.

Después de aquel evento Nahuel yacía tirado en el suelo, con un dolor inmenso, se sentía sin fuerzas ni energías, intento levantarse con sus brazos pero estos no estaban, y entro en pánico, se giró sobre su eje y miro sus piernas, o bueno donde solían estar, pero no había nada, y sus gritos de dolor resonaron en ese pequeño valle, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, y sintió que lo levantaron, su sangre dejo de derramarse, no podía distinguir a aquella persona, hasta que ésta le hablo.

== "Si que eres idiota y egoísta Nahuel, mira que querer revivir a tu familia sólo para satisfacer tus propias necesidades a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, no no no, tú sí que eres malo, eres peor que los tipos esos del Consejo. La Humanidad no necesita personas como tú, que no comprenden el equilibro del Todo, hahaha, pero bueno sólo he detenido tus hemorragias para que veas lo que tu egoísmo y falta de resignación han logrado hacer, te has puesto a pensar en él ... " ¿y si no hubiese ido más allá aquel día!?", o "¿y si no hubiese llevado a mi hija?", pero no, tu eres igual que ellos, quieres culpar a alguien de tu tragedia, siendo que tus propias acciones son las que te trajeron hasta acá hahaha, PATÉTICO, mira, observa bien, ¿qué alcanzar a ver!?"

== " Na…,Nada, no logro ver nada,"

== "Exacto Nahuel, muy bien hecho, no ves nada porque no quedo nada, has acabado con este pueblo tu solito, hahaha , ¿Como te sientes?, ¿Ya mejor?, hahaha, espera, espera, no te desmayes, aún falta algo por ver….

Aquel anciano llevaba flotando sobre su espalda a Nahuel, o lo que quedaba de él, lo había llevado a ver lo que quedaba del pueblo, muchas casa hechas cenizas, algunos monumentos fueron convertidos a polvo, pero no había rastro de vida alguna, ni señal de que algún día allí hubo vida, subieron a la loma donde inicialmente estuvo Nahuel, el anciano, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el poco cuerpo de Nahuel se moviera hacia el frente de él, dándole la espalda, Nahuel no pronunció palabra, estaba atónito y horrorizado al mismo tiempo, ahí donde se suponía estaban los restos de su hija y esposa, estos ya no estaban, en su lugar estaba un árbol, grande y grueso, con una frondosa copa, pero este árbol no solo imponía por eso, sino también porque con el debido silencio escuchabas los murmullos que este emitía, acercándose más a él, Nahuel noto algo espantoso, lo que pensó que era la corteza quebradiza del árbol, resultaron ser loa rostros de las personas que vivían en Pumepunke, reconoció a varios de ellos, y en la base donde se perdía con el suelo están las figuras de Amaia y Marie, como pareciendo que sostenían el árbol.

== "que hermoso es esto, ¿verdad Nahuel?, ¿apoco no logras sentir toda esa energía saliendo de este frondoso sabino?

== "¿Que le has hecho a mi Hija y a mi Esposa!?"

== "¿¡YOOOOOOO!?, Por supuesto que yo nada, TU eres el causante de semejante acto, tú y tus débiles sentimientos, tú y tu resentimiento, tú y tu ira, y tu sed de venganza, Tu y solo Tú has logrado darme lo que necesitó, Muchas Gracias, por cierto.

Aquel viejo se acercó al árbol y los lamentos empezaron que emitía empezaron a resonar más y más fuerte, éste se fatídico y les espeto que se callaran, a lo que las voces hicieron caso y callaron, al acercarse más a una de las ramas del árbol, la jalo hacia él y de ésta salió un fruto rojo y grande…

== "ooh vaya quien diría que este es mi equilibrio hahaha, con esto podremos ver la verdadera inmundicia de los humanos y su terquedad de encontrar explicación a su existencia, o quizás también ver hasta donde su ego y avaricia puede llevarlos hahaha, será genial"

== "¿Pero ¿quién diablos eres TU?, ¿Porque me hiciste hacer esto? Y…¿qué es todo eso que estás diciendo?

== " No necesitas saber quién diablos soy, solo necesitas saber que has dado a este Mundo la oportunidad de sentirse Dios, esto que vez no es más que una simple piedra, hablando Filosóficamente, y con ella la humanidad podrá mostrarme su verdadera identidad, quien la posea y pueda usarla a su libre albedrio, sin restricciones, sentirá el verdadero poder del ABRACADABRA y el AVADA KEDABRA, ya que su equivalencia de intercambio ya ha sido previamente concentrada en esto, pero bueno Nahuel, tu no vivirás para verlo"

Con el chasquido de sus dedos el tronco de Nahuel empezó a sangrar de nuevo y el dolor punzante hizo mella en su cabeza, éste cayó al suelo, lo último que pudo ver fue al anciano lanzando esa cosa al aire, y suspendida por un instante, después salió disparada con rumbo desconocido, y todo acabo para Nahuel.


	6. WW - La Palomita

_La Palomita_

Los rayos del Sol logran colarse por esas viejas y polvorientas cortinas rojas aterciopeladas, los acabados en muebles, paredes, molduras y marcos de puertas estilo Luis XV, denotan bastante en esta habitación el paso del tiempo que con certero criterio no persona, y que en esta misma habitación en donde él creyó un día que todo lo tenía resuelto y que sus pesares de su tiempo en Europa serian olvidados, dejando solo vestigios en su memoria de un lejano pasado que apenas recuerda. El giro de su mano genera un golpeteo de hielos cuadrados dentro de un vaso para whisky, acompañados de su Single Malt preferido, con notas de cata a manzana verde, un pequeño punto de picor así como ligeras notas de Miel y Vainilla, él espera que con este trago pueda hacer que el sentido del tiempo no sea tan intempestivo, dándole tiempo a meditar y reflexionar sobre su actuar pues pareciera que nada le importa ahora, él lo ha perdido todo y tiene ciertas dudas de a donde lo ha traído su búsqueda, pero al mismo tiempo siente que debe continuar por amor y respeto, ya que tampoco tiene nada que perder, su búsqueda lo ha llevado a un callejón sin salida, o mas bien a una salida poco humana, pero el recuerdo de su amada, lo vale todo, todo el esfuerzo, todo el sacrificio, él le prometió una cosa, y no puede darse el lujo de titubear si es que quiere cumplir esa promesa, pero ¿Qué costo tendrá esto?, ¿acaso podrá tener la suficiente sangre fría para realizar esta labor?; si, él se siente y cree que si, y ahora lo tiene claro, da una exhalación, como aliviando la presión que se vendrá encima de aquí en delante, da el ultimo trago profundo a su bebida, y deja el vaso sobre la chimenea, en su escritorio viejos pergaminos con escritos irreconocibles hoy en la actualidad, describen viejas runas, también hay múltiples papeles bond con manchas de tinta y anotaciones de su puño y letra, como relacionando los cabos de una infinidad de pistas que lo conducen al mismo destino que ha deseado no sea esa la solución que él buscaba, pero si así fuese, era la solución a la desigualdad, la solución a un problema social de miles de años, y que no menos es la resolución de el ocultamiento de una sociedad de la otra, él recuerda haber prometido un cambio en este mundo, y eso es lo que hará, por su amada y porque dentro de él sabe que es el elegido para esta tarea, siente y cree que no hay nadie mas apto para lograrlo. Con paso decidido se dirige a la salida de la habitación, y de pasada recoge su saco del respaldo de uno de los sillones, mientras que camina se lo pone y al mismo tiempo las altas puertas se abren de par en par para darle paso, a él y a su inmenso propósito que lleva en su espalda, al salir se cierran tras de él.

(varios años atrás)

Esta amaneciendo el picoso sol le da plenamente en el rostro, el sonido del oleaje azotando el barco, o estrellándose contra los muelles, lo han despertado, (_se escucha el solo de Nina Simone-Feeling Good_), ha sido un largo navegar, pero la espera lo ha valido, la brisa del mar refresca su joven rostro mientras que en este se dibuja una sonrisa de alivio, cierra los ojos para agudizar sus sentidos y extiende los brazos para recibir la nueva oportunidad que este continente le brindara, fueron tiempos difíciles por los que paso en Inglaterra, pero eso ha quedado atrás, este joven tiene la esperanza de que aquí todo será diferente y su destino podrá reiniciarse.

Ya anclado en el puerto, espera la oportunidad de poder escapar, sin ser visto por los aduanales, lamentablemente se da cuenta que no podrá pasar desapercibido, no tiene idea de a donde ha llegado, se suponía según él, este barco debería haber llegado a costas europeas, pero la realidad lo ha golpeado en seco, ya que no reconoce el idioma de la escritura en los contenedores, las personas son muy diferentes, su tes blanca como la leche lo hará resaltar de entre ellos, pensó, tendrá que ideárselas de mejor manera, pero no hay tiempo, el guarda del barco se acerca desde estribor hacia al área de contenedores donde estaba él, tiene que pensar en una solución rápida, se escabulle hasta babor sin ser visto, y con su adrenalina piensa que nadar hasta una de las costas que están a la vista no seria tan descabellado, así que sigue su andar hasta la proa para ver si puede acceder hasta la ancla y descender lo suficiente para saltar al mar, a medio camino se da cuenta que no hay mas costa, que solo hay más puertos y un bosque, decididamente sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo al agua tan pronto alcanzo una altura en donde se sentía seguro, el agua estaba helada, se sentía entumecido, además de que sus movimientos eran algo torpes ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verdadera actividad física, a duras penas pudo llegar a la orilla, y ahora a esperar que el trafico de carga y descarga se aminorara para poderse escabullir, por fin encuentra ese hueco que estaba esperando y se adentra en el bosque. La noche se le viene encima, está solo, ya han pasado 3 días desde que abandono aquel carguero en el puerto de Coatzacoalcos, camina hacia el sur, lo sabe por que el Sol siempre le da de lado cuando sale, aun puede escuchar la costa a algunos metros de él, ha podido utilizar el encantamiento "aguamenti" para saciar su sed, pero la falta de ingesta de solidos ya le ha estado complicando la existencia, apenas si puede mantenerse en pie, empieza a escuchar a lo lejos voces, risas, y lo que el supone son conversaciones, pero a causa de su emoción, el acelere de su corazón hace que su cuerpo empiece a agotar sus reservas, se sostiene en los arboles a su paso, quiere gritar por ayuda pero su garganta reseca, no le deja sacar sonido alguno, ahora es presa de su propia desesperación, unos últimos pasos mas y se desploma, pone su FE en que esas personas que escucho y alcanzo a ver en siluetas se den cuenta de su presencia y acudan a su rescate.

EL sonido del mar ahora es mas fuerte, las gaviotas suenan mas cercanas ahora, aun no ha podido abrir los ojos, pero escucha una voz, suave y delicada, le habla con cariño al parecer, pero no logra entenderle, ahora si ya se siente con mas fuerza para abrir los ojos, y ahí está ella, mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa, ¿Por qué sonríe?, se pregunta ella le hace señas con las manos que se calme, y su sonrisa se hace mas grande, con su dedo índice perpendicular a sus labios le hace la seña de guardar silencio, ella se agacha y levanta del suelo para mostrarle, la varita que él portaba, y se la entrega, Ludwig no entiende porque hace eso ella, pero sus dudas serán resueltas pronto, ella se sienta en la orilla de la cama y se gira hacia su espalda, al regresar a su posición inicial en su mano tiene una varita, a lo que Ludwig comprendido que ella también era una hechicera, ella volvió a hacer la seña de silencio con su mano libre, y con la varita en la otra, la acerco a su oído y pronuncio

== "Kuepa Toskitl"…

Una ligera onda de calidez sintió Ludwig, cerro fuertemente sus ojos pensando que le dolería algo, pero no pasó nada, o al menos eso creía el, acto siguiente la joven se levanta y se dirige hacia un montículo de piedras junto a la entrada de la choza, al parecer esta era una especie de hoguera controlada, sobre de las llamas de leña se encontraba una olla, de la cual despedían olores riquísimos, eran simples frijoles con epazote, ajo, y cebolla blanca, pero su olor despertó el hambre en Ludwig, se sentía renovado, la joven le sirvió el caldo en un plato de peltre, Ludwig pensó que aunque fuesen solo frijoles esto definitivamente era un manjar de dioses, se bebió a sorbos el caldo, pero la joven lo ímpeto a ir despacio dado a que si comía mucho de golpe terminaría devolviendo todo lo que comiese; hasta el momento la joven no había mencionado palabra alguna, solo con señas se había dado a entender, al poco tiempo Ludwig se sentía mejor y se pudo sentar sobre la cama, sabia que no hablaba el idioma pero aun así lo intento.

== "Gra…, ¡Gracias!"

Lo dijo juntando sus manos e inclinándose como haciendo una reverencia…, la joven sonrió.

== "De nada, pero no es necesario que te inclines ante mi…"

El rostro del Ludwig no podía mostrar todo el asombro que había dentro de el

== "ha, hablas, ¡Hablas mi idioma!"

== "nop, no lo creo, ¿de donde eres?, no creo que hablemos el mismo idioma, yo hablo español, y algo de Náhuatl, pero ¿y tú?"

== "pero, si te estoy escuchando y entendiendo perfectamente, ¿cómo que no hablamos el mismo idioma?, estas jugando conmigo ¿verdad?

== " haaa ok ok, disculpa, no te lo dije, pero ese encantamiento que te hice es para que lo que yo te diga en mi idioma se traduzca al tuyo, y viceversa. Así que todo lo que me digas yo lo podre escuchar en español, es un encantamiento muy útil, por acá en México.

== "Espera,¿¡MEEEEXIICOOO!?, ¿estamos en México?, no puede ser, ¿Cómo es que vine a dar hasta acá?, Diablos…"

== "Tranquilo, ¿estas bien?, pensé que eras otro turista que se había perdido en la selva, es muy común que pase por estos lados, los Gringos se pierden mucho, pero, entonces… ¿de donde eres tu y que haces acá?

== "yo, pues, yo no soy de ningún lado, he nacido en un lugar , crecido en otro, maltratado en algunos y he mendigado en otros, así que no tengo una nación en específico, si es lo que quieres saber, de donde vengo directamente es de Londres, pero ese fue solamente el ultimo lugar que he pisado."

== "y ¿a dónde querías llegar?, tal vez pueda ayudarte…

== "Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda de nadie…"

== "Eso no parecía, hace un día que te encontré tirado en el bosque…"

== "Bueno es que la verdad, no sabia donde me encontraba, mi plan era subir a un carguero que me llevara a África, para buscar trabajo en Uagadou, como profesor. Pero creo que erre en mis cálculos"

== "Pues estas muy lejos de llegar a ese lugar, y por cierto ¿qué es eso de Uagari Uagaru?"

== "hahaha, eso que intentas pronunciar es una escuela de Magia ubicada en África"

== "¿Escuela de Magia?, ¿y eso como funciona?, es decir ¿a poco es necesario ir a la escuela para usar magia?

== " hahaha ¿acaso no tienen escuela de Magia aquí en México?, es más para empezar, ¿cómo es que acabas de usar magia sin tener conocimiento básico de escuela? ¡Pudiste haberme matado sabes!

== "Tranquilo, no te apures… tu…"

== "Ludwig mi nombre es Ludwig Van Redfield…" (extendiendo su mano hacia la bella joven)

== "Maya, Maya Mireles…" (con una pronunciada sonrisa coqueta).

El oleaje había arreciado, la nubosidad en el cielo se aglomeraba sobre ellos, las probabilidades de una precipitación se hacen mas certeras, eso es lo que piensa Ludwig, Maya noto su viaje mental y lo trajo de vuelta.

== "No va a llover, no te preocupes, hahahaha, no lloverá hasta dentro de dos días."

== "¿Y como es que sabes tú eso? ¿También eres Adivina aparte de hechicera?

== "¿Hechicera?, ¿Adivina?, ¿pero qué cosas dices?, no sé cómo lo manejen allá pero acá en México existimos los Chamanes, sabes…, somo personas que nuestro ser esta en contacto con la naturaleza misma, ella nos dice que remedios podemos hacer para que males, tanto para no magos como para magos, también con los medios y fechas adecuadas podemos hacer contacto con los seres del más allá, para obtener respuestas a problemas que antes se tenían pero que ya nadie recuerda cómo hacerlo, podemos ver el futuro próximo a nivel general, y el pasado de algunas personas, o hay algunos que hasta pueden ver un futuro lejano, aunque nadie lo ha comprobado ya que se dice que es la última visión que tienen antes de pasar al Mictlán"

== "¿Mictlán?, ¿qué es eso?, ósea que ¿pudiste ver mi pasado?

== "no, no funciona así, tienes que darme acceso tú, consentimiento más bien, es poco ético de nuestra parte hacerlo forzosamente, por eso no todos pueden ser chamanes aquí, se requiere de ciertas personas que estén dispuestas a hacer lo correcto, aunque nadie este viendo…"

== " pero ¿Y el Mictlán, que es?"

== " ahhh hahahaha eso es algo que deberíamos de charlar mas amenamente adentro, no quiero mojarme aquí…"

== "¿Mojarte? ¡Pero si dijiste que no llovería hasta dentro de dos Días!, ¿acaso me echaste mentiras?

Maya ya no contesto, pues se había levantado del suelo arenoso de aquella playa en que estaban y se dirigía hacia la cabaña, se giro y vio a Ludwig que la miraba sonriendo y al mismo tiempo alzo su palma en señal de que no estaba lloviendo aun, miro de nuevo a Maya y esta rio a carcajadas, el agua súbitamente empezó a caerles a gota gorda, estaba helada esa agua, Ludwig se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y corrió también hacia aquella cabaña, hecha de varas delgadas de árboles de la región y como techo tenia hojas grandes y verdes de palmas, lo que a final de cuentas, cumplía con la finalidad de protegerlos de las inclemencias del clima. Ambos apresuraron su paso hacia adentro, riendo sin control y sin preocupación alguna de haberse empapado, pareciera que fue ayer que Maya lo encontró tirado en el bosque, lo acogió y sano, pero ya habían pasado mas de 4 semanas desde aquel encuentro, y sus lazos de amistad se habían fortalecido, Ludwig era un joven que necesitaba la tranquilidad y sapiencia de Maya y ella era una persona que busca un motivo para continuar en este planeta, alguien que le recordara que el mundo aun valía la pena, ambos abrieron sus corazones el uno con el otro, o bueno al menos Maya lo abrió lo suficiente para ser aceptada por Ludwig. Con el pasar del tiempo Maya y Ludwig decidieron que era hora de salir de aquella playa, él le prometió que la ayudaría a enfrentar sus conflictos con su familia, y que no la abandonaría pasara lo que pasara; viajaron a Chiapas a un lejano pueblito llamado NUEVA ARGENTINA, metido en lo profundo de la Sierra, donde ella aprendió y desarrollo sus conocimientos y poderes de chaman de su abuelo, no fue un viaje fácil por lo poco, tomando en cuenta que a donde quiera que ambos se dirigían, no podían pasar desapercibidos, en mas de una ocasión, tuvieron que escabullirse de las autoridades Muggle, ya que Ludwig no cuenta con papeles oficiales ni permisos que avalen su estadía en este País, eso también fue un problema de consideración, de no ser por la premoniciones que en ocasiones Maya tenia al respecto de su futuro en corto, probablemente Ludwig no hubiese llegado a Nueva Argentina; ya en la tierra que vio nacer a Maya, Ludwig quedo asombrado por el verde intenso del bosque que los rodeaba, de las montañas que formaban ese valle hermoso en el que se encontraban, y a su vez recordó que quizás debería tener cuidado con la fauna del lugar, no quería haber venido de tan lejos para terminar sus días por la picadura o mordedura de un insecto que no conociera.

== "¡allí esta!, la casa de mis padres y abuelos…, debo advertirte que quizás yo deba entrar primero y esperes afuera hasta que yo te lo diga para presentarte, ¿podrías esperar?"

== "Si, si, claro, por su puesto…"

== "Bien, ahora vengo…, te prometo que no tardare"

Maya se adentro en el terreno bardeado por piedra caliza a media altura, una hermosa casa rustica, humilde, pero que contaba con todo lo necesario para que alguien tuviera una vida plena y digna. Los padres de Maya eran Muggles normales, trabajaban el Campo, lo que cosechaban les rendía para vender, comer y en ocasiones compartir con vecinos menos agraciados, eran buenas personas, pero con una moral estricta con respecto a la hechicería, en cambio el abuelo de Maya era conocido en el pueblo por ser el Chaman y/o medico del pueblo, muchas personas acudían a él en búsqueda de soluciones a sus problemas, o para obtener si se pudiese, contacto con personas fallecidas, cuando joven el Señor fue policía del Pueblo, y su turno por lo general era en las noches, ya que decía que solo él podría manejar lo que deambulaba por aquellas calles empedradas de aquellos ayeres, eso le atrajo muchos enemigos al señor, pero era obvio que si lo odiaban fue porque les impedía cometer crímenes ayudados por las artes oscuras. Cuando nació Maya el tuvo que intervenir, ya que su hija (la madre de Maya) estuvo retenida por una bruja que buscaba quedarse con el producto, para moldearlo a su semejanza, y así tomar venganza contra Don Fabian, pero éste hábido y meticuloso ya se había adelantado a los planes de aquella mujer, que se presumía era también un Nahual, así que logro rescatar a la Madre de Maya y ponerlas a salvo a las dos, justo la noche en que vino a este mundo y por ello Maya estaba conectado fuertemente con su abuelo; en cambio los padres no tanto, ya que se oponían a todo lo relacionado con la hechicería debido al susto que esta les trajo, por los "trabajos" de su padre, pero en secreto el señor sabía que Maya poseía el mismo Don de la Hechicería que residía en él, y a sabiendas que si no le enseñaba como manejarlo podría ser victima de personas poco tolerables, y sufrir mucho durante su infancia. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo y Maya llego a una edad adulta, el alcalde del pueblo, un tirano sin escrúpulos vio en ella la hermosura que iba surgiendo, y así que fue imposibilitándole cosas a los padres de Maya mediante impuestos, permisos, comisiones y demás cosas que a los demás lugareños no les pedía, pero que accedería a "ayudarlos", si su hija pasaba a formar parte de su Familia, casándolo con uno de sus hijos, a lo que Maya se opuso rotundamente, de hecho fue uno de los principales motivos por los cuales huyo del pueblo, dejando atrás esas imposiciones porque ella no sentía que fuese lo correcto, y porque vio su futuro junto a ese joven y no le veía solución a los problemas de sus padres ósea que sería un arreglo que el Presidente Municipal no cumpliría, y solo les quitaría a su hija, pero sus padres al negarse a todo lo relacionado a las artes adivinatorias no le creían, y pensaban que ella simplemente no quería hacer ese sacrificio por ellos, lo cual trajo conflictos fuertes dentro del seno familiar, por un lado los padres que querían el matrimonio arreglado, para de esa manera volver a tener los recursos que se les habían negado hasta que su hija aceptase el acuerdo nupcial, y por otro lado el abuelo que no quería que se realizara porque creía en las palabras de Maya, así que no le quedo mas remedio que escapar con la ayuda de éste último para en teoría ya nunca mas volver, o ese era su plan inicialmente.

== "¿¡Hola!?, ¿hay alguien en casa?... ¿Abuelo?, ¿mama?, ¿Papa?, ¿nadie?

Que raro, se dijo hacia si mismo, cuando de pronto detrás de ella por la misma puerta por donde entro, unos brazos la estrecharon por la espalda, y reconoció ese olor característico e inconfundible de su Madre, una mezcla de humo de leña y condimentos que solo ella portaba, debido a esos viejos delantales que siempre usaba, se alegro de fuese ella la primera persona con la que se topa, pero al querer girarse para verla mejor, esta no la soltó, la apretó con mayor fuerza, y lo único que soltó fue un llanto inconsolable, intentaba decir algo pero lo único comprensible era

== "Maya, Maya, Maya"

== pero Mama ¿qué paso?

Por fin pudo entornar su cuerpo hacia su madre y al mirar su rostro compungido lo supo, algo faltaba en la casa, mas bien alguien, la culpa empezó a consumirla por hacer caso omiso a aquellas visiones que tuvo en su estancia en la playa, pero que, como cualquier otra premonición, pudo cambiar dependiendo de las acciones que las personas tomen cuando llegue ese momento de decisión; aun recuerda esa noche con su abuelo mirando el cielo estrellado desde el suelo en esa fresca noche de Otoño, mientras en su cabeza suena esa vieja canción que el siempre tarareaba…(Lila Downs – Cucurrucucu Paloma)

== "Maya, las artes adivinatorias son solo predicciones, como las de el clima, este mundo tiene muchas variantes de lo que nos pasa y lo que no nos pasa, hay una ley universal no física ni escrita que nuestros dioses disponen, para equilibrar lo que la gente llama suerte, nosotros contamos con un vistazo a esas opciones, si las cosas siguen el curso que llevan sin que nadie haga algo, ese destino se cumplirá, aunque sabes, también existe el destino, y eso es a lo que venimos a este mundo, pero difícilmente podríamos diferenciarla de cualquier premonición normal…., ¿Maya?, ¿mi niña?, hahahaha, ya te dormiste mi palomita…"

Yacían ambas arrodilladas en el suelo una frente a la otra fuertemente abrazadas, Ludwig solo observaba de lejos, ya que al escuchar el lamento de su amada entro corriendo hasta esa puerta donde había entrado Maya. Su madre limpiándose el rostro, se prepara para articular algunas palabras, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Maya la interrumpió preguntando insistentemente

== "¿A donde lo han llevado?, ¿no lo dejaron aquí verdad? Ósea en el Municipal

== "No Mija, en eso si lo respetamos, solo tu Padre y Yo sabemos donde esta…, bueno tu también ya sabes con quien está ahora ¿verdad?

== "Si así es Mama, ya lo sé… como debe de ser, Gracias por Cumplir su deseo…"

== "Deberías de ir, tu padre está terminando allá, puede que lo alcances antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y no vayas sola…"

== " no te apures Mama, no iré sola…"

Maya levanto la mirada observando fijamente y con una sonrisa picara a Ludwig, quien se la devolvió con algo de pena por no haberse anunciado. Maya y Ludwig salieron del terreno, y se dirigieron a las orillas del pueblo, pasaron el área del panteón, Ludwig pregunto que, si ese no era el lugar, ya que los cementerios aquí o en China se pueden intuir, pero Maya solo se limito a decir un seco "NO", Ludwig ya no sabia que pensar, solo seguía el camino arduo por donde lo estaban llevando...

== "Maya, ¿a dónde vamos?, ya pasamos el enterradero, el parque de los difuntos, o no sé cómo le llamen aquí…"

== "Ludwig, te mencione que mi abuelo era un Chaman reconocido entre la comunidad a la que ayudaba, pero lo que no te mencione es que también era de los mas odiados por la comunidad que no podían cumplir sus cometidos por la intervención mágica de mi abuelo, así que su muerte no solo debió resonar en este pueblo si no también con sus enemigos que aún seguían con vida, expertos en las Artes Oscuras, y no quiero ni pensar en el poder que podrían obtener si se hacer de los restos de mi…."

== "¿ de tu qué?

== " Cállate, hazte para acá"

Maya se percato que mas delante en la vereda donde iban se estaba ocultando alguien, pero no pudo verlo, así que decidió ocultarse y con voz queda le dice Ludwig

== " repite después de mi…, IKSEKIN…"

== "ik se kin, ok ¿y luego?"

== "ahora apúntate con tu varita mientras lo dices…"

==/== "Iksekin"

Ambo utilizaron el hechizo de camuflaje, pero Maya le reitero en voz baja a Ludwig que se quedara allí y que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, que esperara su señal para apoyarla de ser necesario…; Avanzo muy lentamente, pero Ludwig no la veía, pensaba que ella se había quedado solo callada a su lado, pero para cuando menos lo acordó escucho la voz de maya decir, "ILPIA", y los arbustos cerca del borde de la vereda se empezaron a mover y de entre ellos salió una persona extendida como estrella, Maya se puso en pie rápidamente lo que hizo que el hechizo dejara de surtir efecto, pero ya lo tenia atrapado así que ya no lo utilizaría más, se acerco al sujeto en cuestión y este le dijo, ¡eres muy confiada pequeña "Paloma"!, Maya cayó en cuenta que el hombre no estaría solo, giro sobre su eje y ya tenía alguien apuntándole con su varita pero antes de que le hicieran daño resonó desde el otro extremo la voz de Ludwig… "Desmaius"… y el otro hechicero que emboscaba a Maya se fue de espaldas entre los matorrales ya inconsciente antes de tocar el suelo, Maya solo agradeció con un gesta a Ludwig que se sentía aliviado de que no pasara nada a mayores.

== " Y Bien. ¿Quién eres y que haces por estos rumbos?, será mejor que respondas rápido, tengo poca paciencia, y mi amigo no es de por aquí, así que tendrá nuevas formas para hacerte hablar…,¿entendido?, ¡HABLA!"

== "So.. so.. Solo estamos cubriendo a mi jefe, dijo que nos quedáramos aquí y que no dejáramos que nadie pasara, eso es todo, no nos dijo nada más, ni porque ni nada…"

== "Tu no eres del Pueblo… no te reconozco, ¿desde donde Vienen?, tu acento, me es familiar… (mientras miraba a Ludwig y trataba de recordar donde lo había escuchado antes)

= "yo que voy a saber soy nuevo aquí, para mi todos suenan igual"

== " no no.. no eso déjame estoy loc…, ¡Loco, tu jefe es el Loco!"

== "¿Quién señorita?, no no no usted está mal…

== " Loco, si estemmm…. ¡Tlauelilok!, Ludwig tenemos que darnos prisa

== "¿Quién es ese tal Tlacolilko, talkolilol, tla… eso!?

== "es un Viejo Hechicero loco, que solo busca poder de otros chamanes, absorbe toda su aura y la convierte en energía, en vida para él!, mi abuelo lo había frenado en varias ocasiones que vino al sur de México, y por eso se gano a pulso la enemistad, y ahora que mi abuelo a muerto, busca sus restos, quizás para hacer algún rito de artes oscuras, que los dioses hagan que me equivoque…!"

Le platicaba todo esto a Ludwig mientras que recorrían la vereda trotando rápidamente, mientras observaban cautelosamente que no hubiese alguien más vigilando, o algún hechizo de engaño y/o trampa…. El ruido de agua corriendo se iba intensificando, así como también se podía oír cada vez mejor una cascada al parecer algo alta, el ambiente se iba humedeciendo cada vez más, la noche les había caído encima, pero ya estaban llegando, Maya reduce su andar, al fondo de la brecha solo se veía la luz de la luna iluminando el final del camino, en una especia de barranco es donde terminaba aquella brecha, adornada de fondo con la cascada de agua cristalina iluminada solo por la luna, pero no había sentido a aquello, no había otra brecha que se desviara, allí debería estar aquella persona que Ludwig y Maya perseguían, Ludwig no sabia que hacer ya que no podía aportar nada aun a la situación…, pero en eso noto una deformación en una rama que bajaba de un árbol, esto llamo fuertemente su atención, y decidió avanzar, tomo a Maya de la mano y pronuncio "PROTEGO" muy sutilmente, ambos fueron envueltos en una especie de cúpula transparente que conforme avanzaban iba haciéndoles espacio en un cristal líquido que quizás era el resultado de algún encantamiento de protección, conforme avanzaron se fue visualizando la verdadera escena que aquel encantamiento cubría, Ludwig que iba por delante pudo ver lo que se avecinaba para Maya, pero esta ya estaba dos pasos por delante de él, fue tan rápida su acción que Ludwig no tuvo tiempo de detenerla…. Su padre aquel noble hombre que solo se dedico a su familia y trabajar sus tierras para salir adelante en la vida, quien sabia lo que significaba sacrificarse por los demás, estaba allí extendido, flotando sobre el aire a merced de aquel Hechicero sin escrúpulos, con evidentes señales de tortura física, y quizás psicológicas…

== "¡PAPAAA!, ¡Suéltalo Desgraciado!, él no es Mago, él no puede defenderse, ¡MALDITO!"

=="…Buenas Noches Señorita, no se preocupe su señor padre y yo solo estamos teniendo una conversación de hombre a hombre..., por favor no se entrometa…, ¡PACHILIA!"

El hechizo dio de lleno en rostro de Maya, este la paro en seco tumbándola de espaldas contra el suelo, dejándola mirando hacia la copa de los árboles, y alguna que otra estrella.

=="pero que osada al venir usted sola, ¿porque no trajo mas refuerzos señorita?, sabe que la pasara mal, ¿verdad?, pero ahorita no tengo tiempo para usted, a ver que alguien se encargue de ella, ¿Dónde nos quedamos señor?, ah sí… me iba a decir exactamente donde esta ese viejo decrepito enterrado, o mire, ya tenemos a su hija aquí…, podríamos saltarnos las nupcias y pasar a la luna de miel…"

De detrás de el LOCO, salieron dos personas más, Maya no daba crédito a lo que veía, y caía en cuenta que su predicción con respecto a esas personas era correcta, El Alcalde del Pueblo, así como su hijo con el que se supone debería contraer Nupcias, ambos con el mismo nombre… Ezequiel… Don e Hijo. El hijo se adelanto un poco mas y pronuncio "ILPIA", pero con una floritura sutil y que termino con la varita apuntando al suelo, Maya pudo sentir el cambio en el Hechizo, ya que este le jalaba las muñecas hacia su espalda y sus tobillos no podían estas más ya separados, además de quererse juntar con las muñecas…

=="Pero tú, ¿Cómo es posible? si Don Ezequiel no es chaman o hechicero, ¿cómo es que tú puedes hacer Magia?

=="Yo no, pero la Vieja Bruja de mi Difunta esposa lo era, pero se reusaba a apoyar mis causas así que pues…"

=="La mato, por eso la mato Fingiendo un incendio en su casa, y dejándola a ella adentro."

== "bueno si fue un accidente en realidad, yo solo quería quemas su habitación, pero el fuego es bravo y se extendió a toda la casa…, me dolió mucho perder a mis caballos también…"

=="¡CERDOS!, eso es lo que son, son unos ¡CERDOS!

== "Ya basta de palabrería, no me dejan oír a Don Quejidos…, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?, ah dice Tu padre que…"

=="Expeliarmus…"

La varita del Loco salió disparada de su cinturón, y esta cayó entre unos matorrales, él solo alzo las manos en señal de "rendición", pero sin siquiera saber de dónde vino ese hechizo, Don Ezequiel intento alcanzar la varita aquella, pero su obeso cuerpo no lo beneficiaba con rapidez ni agilidad…, "Desmaius", se escucho ahora, y el señor cayó de lado en su andar, el hijo asustado dio varios pasos para atrás y choco con el cuerpo de Maya que yacía en el suelo, también ella hizo de su parte para poderlo tumbar, este al caer soltó la varita de Maya sobre ella, lo que facilito las cosas…"MAKAUA" pronuncio Maya, y las ataduras de sus tobillos y muñecas desaparecieron. El Loco en medio de la confusión pudo hacerse de su varita, y camino de espaldas hacia el risco, al final del camino; en el último hechizo realizado por Ludwig, éste quedo descubierto al hacer movimientos bruscos, pero había valido la pena delatar su posición porque pudo someter a la mayoría de las personas, pregunto a Maya como estaba mientras apuntaba con su varita a Ezequiel Jr. y al Loco, pero éste ultimo ya estaba por escaparse. Maya soltó a su padre del hechizo, y lo acogió entre su regazo, su padre estaba mal herido y parecía no estar en sus 5 sentidos

=="Tu Madre... ¡Maya!, tu Madre….

=="Tranquilo papa, ella está en casa, está bien…"

=="No hija… ella está aquí… ¿Dónde la dejaron?"

== "Papa, no ella ya se fue… me aviso que viniera a buscarte…"

== "…no…. Maya…. Allí …Sálvala…"

El padre de Maya alzo su mano apuntando hacia la orilla donde mas arbustos estaban, pero estos alcanzaban a ser iluminado por la Luna…, y si, el señor no estaba delirante, estrazas de aquel delantal sobre los matorrales, y en el suelo se veían los viejos zapatos preferidos de su madre, no por lujosos, si no por cómodos para andar, la histeria y el shock se estaban apoderando de la mente de Maya, era casi imposible que lo que en realidad vio y abrazo en casa fue el verdadero amor y desesperación de su madre por solicitar ayuda, se arrastro hasta ella, su cuerpo ya sin vida empezaba a enfriarse, el pelo cano de la señora aun daba destellos con la luz de luna de aquella noche, murió por su familia, esa noche nunca saldrá de la mente de Maya…

=="Que pena que esto terminara así, pero recordé que tengo una cita con el destino más tarde, hasta luego…"

Una Águila Grande y Majestuosa descendió de entre los cielos justo como queriendo tomar al Loco por su sombrero Texano, este lo tomo con una mano y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido un relámpago cayó frente a ellos, la ventisca de aquello estremeció los árboles y resonó por gran parte del bosque. Maya le importo menos que nada, que el Loco escapara, estaba en un shock por que sus padres estaban en el umbral al Mictlán, y ella no podía hacer nada, levanto a su madre como pudo y la puso junto a su padre, le tomo la mano a ambos y las junto en su pecho…

=="¡Perdón por no estar aquí para ustedes, lo siento mucho…, todo es mi culpa…!"

Y el llanto llego, exploto en un mar de lagrimas mientras sostenía ambas manos, arrodillada frente a ellos, Ludwig se vio sumergido en los mismos sentimientos que Maya, pero en el también se encendía esa rabia que le había ocasionado tantos problemas en sus pasado, el sentido de justicia y la sed de venganza por los menos favorecidos empezaba a resurgir otra vez en su ser, Don Ezequiel ya se había levantado, al parecer el encantamiento de Ludwig no le dio del todo bien, su efecto paso rápido, estaba intentado escabullirse por la vereda en donde habían llegado, ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar pensó, Ludwig vio el intento de escape de Don Ezequiel, después miro nuevamente a Maya y su total desconsuelo, no lo dudo dos veces, camino hacia Don Ezequiel y lo encaro

=="¿¡A donde cree que va!?, ¡pedazo de mierda!,

==" yo...yo… solo…usted no puede hacerme nada, ellos se lo buscaron!, oponerse a nuestras ordenes no fue una opción, en nada les perjudicaba decirnos lo que queríamos, al contrario, les ofrecí indultarlos…"

== "Cállese!, escoria como ustedes están esparcida por todo el planeta, deberían de ser aniquilados todos a la vez…"

=="ba.. ba.. baje esa varita, usted no puede hacerme nada, ¿acaso no sabe quién soy?, soy el alcalde de este hermoso pue…"

=="¡AVADAKEDABRA!"

=="¡NOO LUDWIG NOOOO!" (Maya)

Demasiada tarde la intervención de Maya, el encantamiento prohibido salió de la varita de Ludwig, dirigido directamente hacia el Sr Ezequiel, su rostro hizo evidente el pánico de recibir un encantamiento y ser nuevamente lastimado, pero lo que él no sabía era que ya mas no sentiría nada en este mundo, pero antes de que este diera impacto en el Señor, su hijo se interpuso para proteger a su padre de dicho hechizo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar ese nuevo truco que Tlauelilok le enseño durante toda la semana, no tenían otra opción, sujeto fuertemente a su padre, cerro sus ojos esperando lo mejor… y desaparecieron….

Maya se levanto y seco sus lágrimas, miro a Ludwig con algo de indiferencia, ya que tenia tendidos a sus padres ya sin vida frente a ella, y tenia que darles sepultura, y solo se le ocurrió algo que valdría la pena exhibir frente a Ludwig…, camino hacia el final del camino, el cual era un barranco bastante alto, dios dos pasos atrás se colocó de rodillas, y con la parte trasera de su varita empezó a trazar unos círculos, estaba preparando el terreno, al terminar se pudo en pie, procurando no pisar el símbolo trazado sobre la tierra, movió elegante y cadenciosamente su varita, al detenerse pronuncio.

== "Kalchiua Ojatl"

Del Bosque que se extendía bajo de ellos y que llegaba hasta la cascada se alzaron pilares de piedra y tierra, algunos árboles se adjuntaron a esos pilares y fueron creciendo hasta tornarse como enredaderas dando paso que en la parte final de los pilares se empezaran a formar escalones, muchos de ellos, formando en conjunto un hermoso puente de ramas, piedras y otras pequeñas plantas

== "Espero que sepas guardar Secretos..." (Dijo Maya)

El Camino formado por esta transmutación, no se dirigía hacia el suelo si no cruzaba por encima el bosque bordeando la cascada y se escondía detrás de ella, Ludwig rápidamente se prestó a ayudar a Maya, "Wingardium Leviosa", los padres de Maya se elevaron del suelo sutilmente, Maya agradeció ese gesto, Ludwig durante el trayecto le pregunta a Maya como es que sus padres llegaron hasta allí sin ser magos ellos, Maya le conto que el puente ya existía antes de que llegaran solo que su abuelo le dio órdenes a su padre de destruir las dos piedras que estaban al empezar el camino de este puente, Ludwig agudizo su memoria un poco y en efecto, los círculos que trazo Maya estaban a un lado de donde había unas piedras de rio, rotas, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora que se lo mencionaron. Los llevaron por ese camino cruzando el bosque, iluminados aun por la inmensa luna que se elevaba sobre de ellos, caminaron hasta llegar por detrás de la cascada donde los espera ya otra tumba, además había una hoguera encendida, Maya menciono que es para iluminar el camino al Mictlán y suspiro…

== "Hemos llegado, Hola Abuelo, ya he regresado…, Tu Pequeña Palomita ha Vuelto…"


	7. WW - El Despertar

_El Despertar_

Una ambulancia se dirige a toda velocidad por las calles y avenidas de aquella ciudad, dentro de ella, los paramédicos, tratan de reanimar a su paciente, quien ha presentado un paro cardiaco, sus signos vitales aun no dan respuesta de estabilidad, comienzan maniobras de reanimación cardiopulmonar mientras preparan el desfibrilador, Lizz solo escucha el alboroto de los paramédicos pero no puede responderles, lo intenta pero su cuerpo pesa tanto, el sueño la está venciendo, el cansancio y el agotamiento no la ayudan a moverse, de pronto hay una mujer, la mira de frente, está detrás del paramédico que intenta reanimarla, Lizz tiene sus ojos abiertos aun pero el brillo de aquella mujer la está cegando, aquella mujer que solo le dice.. "Tranquila Pequeña"

== "hola! Despierta, Despierta…"

== "emm, pero ¿qué?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿Quién es Usted que me han hecho?, ¿estoy Muerta?... ooooh nooo Diablos! ¡No puedo Morir Aun!

== "Tranquila Pequeña… Tranquila… aun no lo estas, ¿no me recuerdas?, Recuerdo que tenías una pésima memoria, pero no pensé que fuese para tanto hahaha, mi pequeña prietita"

== "¿Porque me dice así?, solo mi madre me lo decía… y viniendo de usted suena racista, ¿Quién es usted?"

== "¿Enserio que no me recuerdas?

El Blanco y Brillante cuarto donde se encontraban, Lizz sentada en el suelo y aquella Mujer de pie, empezó a trepidar y sus luces empezaron a parpadear apagándose y encendiéndose.

== "Parece que no tenemos tiempo, espero volvamos a tener otra sesión, no muy pronto, por cierto, solo déjame decirte pequeña, que tu verdadero destino y futuro están a punto de plantarse frente a ti, y los cambios que vivirás serán para tu bien, si quieres más respuestas, debes encontrar Tenochtitlan, busca Tenochtitlan, mi pequeña Z…"

el RCP empieza a surtir efecto, Lizz despierta de golpe como saliendo de un trayecto de 100 metros nado libre, las acciones por parte de los paramédicos ahora son más lentas, ya que han logrado estabilizar al paciente, de momento esta consiente, aunque aún está débil, pero esto es suficiente para terminar el recorrido al hospital. Las puertas de la ambulancia se abren de par en par para dar espacio a los enfermeros que se harán cargo, el médico residente pide el estatus de la víctima, a lo que el paramédico respondió mientras la bajaban y trasladan hacia adentro del hospital.

== "Mujer Latina de 30 y tantos años, estuvo expuesta a una explosión aparentemente de Gas en una casa, no presenta quemaduras, pero si varios proyectiles incrustados en su pecho y cráneo, estaba consiente cuando acudimos, pero en el camino tuvo un paro cardiaco, y la reanimamos y sus signos son estables ahora"

== "llevémosla directo a una sala de trauma"

== "si Doctor, la 4 está libre..."

Paso un buen rato antes de que los doctores la pudieran ubicar cada una sus heridas en el pecho, la paciente está estable, y había despertado, también se le habían realizado estudios para corroborar que los fragmentos que la golpearon no hayan roto huesos o hayan quedado pequeñas esquirlas incrustadas todavía, pero la verdadera preocupación estaba en la cabeza.

== "Doctor Warren, necesita ver los resultados de la tomografía"

== " ¡Claro, si, solo fumare un cigarrillo afue...!

== " A-ho-ra"

== "uuy que carácter"

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Diagnóstico, donde tienen acceso a una imagen amplificada del estudio que se realizó, el Doctor Warren aún tenía el cigarrillo en su boca sin encender, la enfermera le da la orden al pasante que muestre en pantalla los resultados de la tomografía de Lizza Selerim, la paciente que llego a shock trauma, y lo que se mostró en la pantalla no tenía explicación médica alguna, una especia de nubosidad dentro del cráneo en el área de la masa encefálica, la forma de esas nubosidades es como cuando vez la sección del clima y anuncian la creación de una depresión tropical, estas nubosidades en Lizza se ubicaban en su lóbulo temporal y al parecer también en el cuerpo pineal aproximadamente, el Doctor Warren no daba crédito, esa masa que se movía no podría ser simplemente un Cáncer, ya que este no presentaba movimientos propios y se expandía y contraía, no se extendía por toda la masa del cerebro, decidieron y programaron en ese momento obtener una biopsia de eso que estaba dentro de Lizza, pero primero deberían tener su consentimiento, porque al parecer ella llevaba una vida normal, sin síntomas preexistentes, e incluso sus pruebas anuales dentro del FBI no arrojaron nada al respecto de alguna anomalía en su cuerpo.

== "Lizza, Buenos Días, ¿Como estas?, ¿sabes dónde te encuentras?

== " Hola, no, no sé dónde estoy, que ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Cómo es que me quitaron la ropa?, no la rompieron ¿verdad?

== " hahaha, tranquila estas bien, sufriste un "accidente" laboral, tú y tu compañero fueron víctimas de una explosión de Gas en una residencia, ¿Puedes recordar eso?"

Y como si la bomba hubiese explotado nuevamente en su rostro, todos los flashbacks del evento llegaron de golpe a su memoria, la señora diciéndole lo bonita que era, el señor recostado en el sofá, y la brillante luz resplandeciente que se generó al encuentro de estos dos personajes, y recordó más cosas que vio e hizo antes de perder el conocimiento en aquella ambulancia…

== "¡Liam!... ¡Liam!, ¿Estas Bien?, ¡Responde!, ¡Una Ambulancia!, ¡Pidan una Ambulancia!, No te preocupes amigo te voy a sacar de esta…" (Mientras se incorporaba y se lo echaba a la espalda con la maniobra de rescate que le enseñaron en su entrenamiento)

La voz del Doctor Warren la trajo de vuelta a su realidad, un poco aturdida aún, Lizz se disculpó y dijo que vagamente recordaba lo ocurrido, el Doctor prosiguió

== "Bueno mira, no tuvimos problema alguno para estabilizarte, sufriste un paro cardiopulmonar camino a acá, pero los paramédicos hicieron las maniobras correspondientes para traerte de vuelta, y no hay síntomas que apunten del porqué de tu falla, ni tampoco residuos de las esquirlas, tampoco presentas fracturas en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo…"

== Bien parece que estoy bien, ¿ya me puedo ir? Necesito ver a mi capitán, Liam, ¿Dónde está?, ¿se encuentra bien?

== "Tu compañero…, (hace una pausa para tomar aire), tu compañero no salió con tanta suerte, tuvimos más problemas con él , ahora está estable, pero necesitamos hablar contigo de algo más…"

== Pero ¿se va a salvar verdad?, ¿ya está fuera de Peligro?

== "Señorita hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero ahora deberás escucharnos, (mientras le enseña los tomogramas adquiridos con el estudio), estas nubosidades dentro de tu cabeza no son normales, ¿has presentado anteriormente síntomas de dolor de cabeza, náuseas, mareos o cambios de personalidad?"

== "¿Pero de qué rayos está hablando Doctor?(encolerizada) hahahaha por supuesto que no!(de manera sosa y burlona)"

El doctor y sus internos intercambian miradas unos con otros de manera seria, Lizz deduce la severidad de lo que han venido a decirle y continua…

== "ok ok..., me rindo, fue un mal chiste de mi parte, lo siento, pero enserio yo estoy bien, nunca he tenido un solo dolor de cabeza en mi vida, salvo cuando tengo resaca, pero eso es tema aparte, ¿están seguros de que este estudio es mío?

== "100% seguros Señorita, necesitamos su consentimiento para realizarle una biopsia para poder diagnosticar lo que sea que sea esas nubosidades dentro de su cabeza, mientras más rápido firme el consentimiento, más rápido le haremos el estudio y podrá irse a casa…"

== "Pero… y ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de no hacerme el estudio?, es decir, creo estar llevando bien mi vida, no he tenido problema alguno…

== "Señorita Lizz, permítame recordarle que no sabemos si estas nubosidades son consecuencia de esta explosión o si ya las traía usted anteriormente, su historial clínico no tiene registros de una alteración en usted de este calibre, tanto puede que no pase nada, tanto que se nos muera en este instante frente a nosotros…"

Lizz algo pensativa, decidió que se le realizara el estudio y firmo el consentimiento, algo dentro de ella le decía que esto quizás le haría bien, además de que recordó las palabras de aquella visión que tuvo, quizás a eso se refería su subconsciente, se encontraba maravillada por lo que el cuerpo humano es capaz de hacer con tal de que la persona tome conciencia, para ella al final de cuentas, solo era un estudio más y se podría ir a casa para seguir con su vida normal. Durante el transcurso de la tarde se había programado la Biopsia en calidad de urgente, así que el Doctor Warren ya lo tenía todo listo junto con el Neurocirujano que realizaría el procedimiento, Lizz estaba consiente en todo momento, en este tipo de procedimientos no es necesario la anestesia general solo la local, ya se tenían las coordenadas donde se realizarían las biopsias así como los instrumentos requeridos, eran las 16:30 horas cuando el doctor anuncio que iniciaría con los procedimientos, la primer dificultad se presentó a la hora de hacer la perforacion, al parecer nadie noto que la densidad de los huesos de la joven era superior al estándar, Lizz se quejó de que empezó a sentir caliente donde se encontraban perforando, así que hicieron una micro pausa y prosiguieron, hasta lograr su objetivo, pero ahí llego la segunda complicación. El Neuro confirmo que habían atravesado porque el líquido cefalorraquídeo empezó a salir de apoco, el doctor pidió el estatus de los signos y le hablo a Lizz preguntándole como se sentía, ella solo contesto que sentía un cosquilleo, pero…

== "Todo bien doc, estoy bien, pero… ¿es normal que vea muchos colores en el ambiente?, es decir… ya me dio sueño…"

Lizz cayó en un profundo sueño pero sus signos vitales estaban normales, los doctores pensaron que Lizz jugaba pero acto seguido las luces del quirófano empezaron a tintinear, y el suelo empezó a vibrar, pensaron que era un terremoto, pero del cráneo de Lizz empezó a salir una espesa línea de gas grisáceo que se elevaba por encimas de sus cabezas… había un ruido grave ensordecedor y Lizz empezó a convulsionar, sus signos presentaron inestabilidad, y las enfermeras entraron en acción, todo se oscureció un momento, los monitores se apagaron y no había ruido alguno en el quirófano, súbitamente la intensidad de las lámparas empezó a subir hasta reventarse algunas, y las luces de emergencia del quirófano entraron en función, Lizz había dejado de convulsionar y sus signos volvieron a la normalidad. Suspendieron el procedimiento.

== "¡Lizz!, ¡Señorita Selerim!, ¿puede oírnos?

La voz del Doctor Warren se escuchaba muy lejana, pero Lizz pudo abrir sus ojos, a duras penas, y los cuestiono sobre lo que había pasado y los resultados de la Biopsia, el Doctor Warren solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y decirle lo que ocurrió en el quirófano, motivo por el cual suspendieron el procedimiento, pero ahora que ya estaba consiente nuevamente, redescubrieron algo.

== "Señorita Selerim, me temo que no volveremos a intentar este procedimiento con usted"

== "¿Por qué? ¿tan mal me encuentro?

== " no no no, no se mortifique, sinceramente le ofrezco nuestras más sinceras disculpas al respecto de lo ocurrido, la verdad que no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero esta mañana cuando hicimos la tomografía para configurar las coordenadas de la siguiente perforación, la nubosidad ya no se encuentra ahí, es más ninguna de las dos, le soy sincero al decir que estamos igual de desconcertados que usted, nunca antes nos había pasado esto, y por eso a nombre del personal que la atendió y este hospital, le ofrezco nuestras más sinceras disculpas…"

Lizz no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía aliviada de no tener nada en su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo una rabia incontenible estaba emergiendo dentro de su ser al pensar en la posibilidad de una negligencia médica, pensó en una demanda que los llevaría a la banca rota, pero mientras pensaba todas esas posibilidades, noto ese temor en el rostro del Doctor Warren, ¿será que solo deje pasar esto y con el alta que le den le baste, o proseguirá con su demanda para con el hospital?, aun lo estaba decidiendo mental mente, cuando noto algo, sus ojos, algo pasaba con sus ojos, veía las cosas con mayor nitidez, ya no estaba escuchando la palabrería del Doctor, se estaba concentrando en su percepción, sentía que había algo diferente, se sentía con más vibra, más ligera, de pronto tubo unas ansias incontrolables de hacer que el doctor se callara, de una buena vez, ya eran suficientes disculpas y explicaciones por el momento, lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa, la boca del Doctor Warren empezó a cerrarse, empezó a desaparecer, como si nunca hubiese tenido esa cavidad, el pánico del doctor Warren por no tener su boca y voz valía lo suficiente para olvidar la demanda, pero todo acabo al escuchar su nombre en voz alta, todo había sido una ilusión dentro de su cabeza el Doctor Warren la miraba fijamente esperando al parecer un gesto de aceptación por parte de ella, y Lizz al no saber a lo que él se refería solo le pidió estar sola un momento porque se sentía cansada, el doctor no puso objeción y se retiró sin antes reiterar sus disculpas. Lizz se recostó pero no tenía cansancio alguno, solo un pequeño mareo en lo profundo de su cabeza no la dejaba concentrarse, y cayó en la cuenta de que en todo este tiempo allí, no había sabido nada más al respecto de su capitán, ni nadie del departamento había ido a visitarla, así que se incorporó como pudo y salió de la habitación, con la excusa de dirigirse al baño, para que ninguna enfermera la acompañara, pero en realidad estaba buscando en las habitaciones algún rastro de su capitán, de regreso del baño pregunto al enfermero de recepción si sabía la ubicación del Liam, este se negó en principio a proporcionarle información pero luego de unas pequeñas suplicas y coqueteos por parte de Lizz, accedió. Lizz regreso a su habitación, tratando de descifrar la manera de escapar con una caminata más larga para poder visitar al Capitán; sentada aun sobre el borde de su cama, pensativa, una de las enfermeras en turno la noto desde afuera del cuarto, y se acercó, desde el marco de la puerta le pregunta si todo está bien o si necesita ayuda con algo, Lizz de tan ensimismada en su problema no la escucho y ésta alzo la voz una vez más repitiendo sus preguntas, sacando a Lizz de su trance haciéndola voltear repentinamente y clavándole la mirada como diciendo "quisiera que me ayudaras a visitar a mi amigo en el Piso 8", la enfermera se quedó callada por un momento, mientras la retina de sus ojos se expandía, Lizz noto ese pequeño cambio en la enfermera que se retiró sin decir más nada, al cabo de dos minutos volvió con una silla de ruedas, parecía estar como en un profundo trance y dijo "Señorita Selerim, yo la llevare a ver a su Amigo, el Capitán Liam, por favor tome asiento". Lizz solo se limitó a decir que estaba bien, pero aun notaba esa pequeña rareza que había en esa enfermera. Y así fue como Lizz llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el capitán, pareciera que a él sí lo habían visitado más personas, había flores, pensó son de sus seguidoras, también extrañamente había un seis de cervezas en una canasta, con cacahuates varios y frituras, además de una selección de chocolates amargos, no dudo en pensar que esas provenían de sus compañeros del FBI que lo conocían mucho más que ella; y ahí estaba tendido el Capitán, los monitores a los que estaba conectado sonaban como si todo estuviera en orden y estable, Lizz se preguntó si estaría despierto o estaría en coma, la verdad es que no lo sabía porque ya no había preguntado por él después del primer día, se acercó por un lado y justo cuando intento tomarle la mano para hablarle, el capitán la tomo primero y abrió los ojos y diciendo.

== "¿Crees que me puede tomar por sorpresa?

== hhhhhuuuuug!

== "hahaha no te asustes, te he visto venir por el pasillo, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿todo bien?

== "si todo bien, eres un tonto, por cierto, y ¿porque estas conectado a los aparatos si pareces estar bien?

== "la verdad que no lo c, me dijeron que la más delicada eras tú, yo recibí varias esquirlas de escombro, pero fuera de ahí nada que pusiera en riesgo mi vida…, salvo por una vara de madera que me atravesó de lado a lado por un costado"

== "¿Qué?, entonces no estás bien!, ¿dónde ha sido?

== " ya me lo sacaron ayer, mira…"

== "demonios, pero yo te saqué de enfrente y no me di cuenta de ello, ¿Cómo es que no lo vi?

== " no te preocupes Lizz, era casi imperceptible, pero gracias a ti que me sacaste de ahí rápido y así pudieron atenderme rápido, es más mira me la trajeron como trofeo, está en el cajón de aquel buro"

Lizz aun en la silla, la rodo hasta el pie de la cama cerca de la cajonera, la abrió y ahí estaba una varita, bueno una media varita, Lizz se burló del Capitán mencionándole que casi lo mata un palito, y cuando quiso tomarlo la luz de la habitación tintineo como en el quirófano y de la varita salieron chispas hasta hacer contacto con los dedos de Lizz quien se asustó, pero intento hacer como que nada había pasado, el capitán noto temor en su actuar y le pregunta al respecto si estaba bien, a lo que Lizz solo esbozo una sonrisa y dijo que sí que todo está bien, Liam ahogo su insistencia para con Lizz porque la enfermera en la puerta del cuarto se quejó de un dolor en la cabeza, recargándose sobre el marco, se tomó la cabeza y se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, que le había ocurrido, levanto la mirada y ambos pacientes dentro del cuarto la miraban desconcertados.

== "Señorita Selerim ¿Cómo llego hasta acá?, ¿Quién la trajo?, usted no puede estar aquí, necesita retirarse

== "Pero si usted me trajo Betty, usted se ofreció a traerme"

== "No!, Imposible, usted no puede estarme chantajeando de esa manera, usted está bajo observación cuidadosa, Dígame ¿Quién la ayudo a Salir?"

La ira de la enfermera se hacía tácita, al verla, la vena de su frente lo hacía remarcar, y como Lizz no quería meterse en problemas, no le quedo más que aceptar el regaño, y salir de la habitación sentada en la silla, mientras abandonaba la habitación miro a su Capitán quien con una clara gesticulación de su boca le pregunto a Lizz que, ¿qué diablos había sido eso?, a lo que Liz solo negó encogiendo sus hombros y diciendo.

== "Nos vemos luego Capitán, creo que el caso sigue abierto y quizás requieran de nuestras declaraciones para esclarecerlo todo, Adiós…"

Liam solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, observo como se alejaba Lizz por pasillo rumbo a los ascensores. Liam se quedó pensativo con respecto a las palabras de Lizz "necesitaran nuestra declaración de lo ocurrido", claramente no podría contar lo que vio, sin que lo diagnostiquen con alguna enfermedad psicológica, vio brillar el estómago de un hombre muerto, la única anciana testigo del incidente se quedó estupefacta frente a aquel hombre, recitando esas palabras que aun hoy siguen poniéndole la piel de Gallina. Se pregunto también si Lizz había notado todas aquellas incoherencias, y además… ¿cómo porque esa varita fue a incrustarse en él?, en fin, eran preguntas a las cuales no encontraría respuesta de momento, el sueño lo estaba alcanzando y no pensaba resistirse, quizás así el tiempo pase más rápido y cuando despierte le notifiquen que ya puede retirarse, al menos ya sabía que Lizz estaba fuera de peligro y sería mejor guardar reposo de momento.

== "Hola, ¿así que tú eres a quien busca mi señor?, digo como equivocarse si estas marcado hehehe, espero hayas descansado lo suficiente porque, ahora entraremos en acción contigo…"

==¿la Conozco?, disculpe jovencita, pero creo se ha equivocado de habitación…, usted no puede estar aquí…"

==¡hay por favor! No te hagas del rogar, ya vámonos…Accio Varita"

Esta Joven alzo su mano y el cajón enfrente de la cama de Liam se abrió y salió de él la varita que se le había incrustado y fue a dar directo a la palma de la mano de ella, Liam no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando pensaba que ya estaba dormido y estaba soñando, su cerebro le estaba jugando una pasada pensó.

=="¿Listo?, sujétate bien, no quiero que me vomites encima…"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Lizz y Betty venían discutiendo quien era mas guapo, si el nieto de la Reina de Inglaterra que acababa de contraer Nupcias o el Presidente Canadiense, cuando su conversación se vio interrumpida por el ajetreo de algunos enfermeros que corrían hacia las escaleras y otros hacia el final del pasillo, así como otros que acudían a las salidas de emergencia, ya que se había reportado el escape de un paciente, la recepcionista le notifico de la alerta a Betty, y esta solo ímpeto que era imposible pues ella venia bajando de esa habitación y allí estaba la persona, a lo que Lizz entendió perfectamente que se trataba de su Capitán el que estaba escapando, se puso en pie sin importarle que tenía aun un pequeño hueco en la cabeza, y corrió de regreso al ascensor para buscarlo también; al llegar a la habitación solo encontró a una enfermera que estaba apagando los aparatos y trapeando el piso ya que el suero y el medicamente que se le estuvo administrando a Liam estaba regado por todo el suelo, alrededor de su cama.

== "ashh, ¿porque no simplemente se lo arranco, y se largó?, ¿Qué necesidad de cortar las mangueras y dejar el tiradero aquí?

== "disculpe, ¿cómo dice?

== "si mire, no solo se fue en bata, corto las mangueras de la intravenosa y se largó, así sin más, que desperdicio de dinero en estos Federales…"

Lizz intuitivamente se dirigió al cajón donde había visto la varita, lo abrió y tuvo razón, también había desaparecido junto con su Capitán.

Lejos de allí, en lo que parece una nave industrial, está tendido sobre el suelo Liam, aun con el mareo a tope, su estómago seguía revolviéndose y esas nauseas que no desaparecen, sus manos ya esta suficientemente salpicadas y su bata también.

== "Hijo, será mejor que no te atrevas a manchar mis preciadas botas, ¿ok?, bien… ahora dime. ¿dónde está Redfield?"

La hora del Desayuno apenas si había terminado y el Profesor P e Iktan se incorporaron para acudir a sus aulas correspondientes, tuvieron una charla amena sobre Deportes Muggles, al Profesor P le encantan las estadísticas, los números, las probabilidades etcétera, es un matemático de Closet se podría decir, no con cualquier persona se abre y saca sus instintos, pero con Iktan es diferente, han vivido cosas que solo han servido para reforzar su amistad. El pasillo para acudir a los salones estaba algo aglomerado, las conversación de alumnos y otros profesores hacían tanto barullo que era ensordecedor e incomodo hablar, P le pregunto a Iktan si todo estaba bien y si no se perdería, a lo que este replico que estaría bien y se las arreglaría, ambos tomaron rumbos opuestos al final del pasillo, Iktan camina con toda seguridad sabiendo a donde se dirige, y las miradas de algunos alumnos no disimulan la atención que genera el ahora profesor Iktan, en la cabeza de el no dejaba de sonar esas trompetillas de la canción que escucho justo después de bañarse y que durante el desayuno intento no tararearla, además también se pregunto si seria una buena entrada esta pregunta, "How many people ready to rock the house?" (Gorillaz – Rock the House).

== "Buenos Días Mi Nombre es Cap…es Iktan Mireles, seré su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras, entiendo que ustedes son de tercer grado así que este será el año decisivo si irán a Calmécac o a Tepochcalli, entrenaremos duro para esto, abran sus libros en la página, 200…

== "Maestro, es el primer día ¿no se supone que deberíamos de presentarnos?

== "ya me presente, mi nombre es Profesor Iktan…, o ¿cuál es tu duda?"

== "no, pero nosotros…"

== "¿Qué acaso creen que están en escuela Muggle?, ya dejen esas prácticas, ya tienen 13 años casi 14 algunos, si quieren conocer el nombre de algunos de sus compañeros, pregúntenselo directamente fuera del salón y déjense de chiflazones, ahora bien…"

=="Maestro aun no hemos visto nada de los primeros capítulos…"

=="Lo se… tu…, señor…" Agitando su mano incitándolo a que le dijera su nombre.

=="Lo ve... sería bueno presentarnos…"

La clase empezó a reír al unísono, Iktan se puso rojo de coraje, el primer día y sus alumnos no le tenían respeto, ahora entiende en el embrollo que se ha metido y recordó aquella tarde en la oficina de Edrien quien le advertía si estaba seguro de que quería dar clases, además de que ya comprendía a Edrien al referirse que el ambiente era algo hostil, se dijo a si mismo en aquel entonces, "¿Hostil? Pff!, ¡he estado en muchas misiones arriesgando mi vida, en lugares de México que ni siquiera están en el Mapa, Yo sé de condiciones Hostiles!", que equivocado estaba…

== "¡Profesor!, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Le pregunto una dulce jovencita, de cabello chino rojizo

==" si si si, estoy bien, (carraspeo para afinar su voz), ok, tomare asistencia al final de la clase para que eso sirva como presentación así que pongan atención ¿ok?

== ¡O.K.! (todos)

Esa clase transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente de desobediencia, la tensión que en principio sintió Iktan fue desapareciendo, empezó a notar quienes eran los alumnos que, si prestaban la suficiente atención, quienes se la pasaban apuntando los comentarios de la clase y quienes de plano necesitaban una reprimenda, al finalizar la clase y después de pasar lista, aquella jovencita nuevamente se acercó al profesor.

== "Profesor Iktan, me agrado su clase, espero así sean de entretenidas todas…"

== "Gracias Mariana, me alegra escuchar eso."

== "Espero un día nos cuente la historia de cómo escapo de un Dzulum, por cierto, ¿ya le dijo a mi madre que está Dando clases aquí...?

La tez de Iktan palideció tanto que pareciera se iba a morir en ese momento, su cuerpo sufrió una bajada de presión, y un escalofrió lo recorrido, pero aunado a eso no podía ubicar a aquella jovencita, miro la lista de alumnos nuevamente, y busco… y busco…, la jovencita sonreía al verlo así a Iktan, y por fin la encontró…

MARIANA…SALDIVAR…, ¡Diablos!, ¿cómo fue que no lo noto antes...?, Es la Hija de la Secretaria de Seguridad de Magia Mexicana, Nikte Saldivar y Sobrina de la Primer Ministra de Magia Mexicana Yeyetzi Saldivar…

== "¡Mariana! Ya me acorde, no lo puedo creer ¡hace mucho que no te veía princesa!"

== "¡Iktan!"

La Pequeña no pudo esperar mas y le dio un fuerte abrazo; Iktan presto servicio personal a al Señora Secretaria hace 5 años, Mariana era más pequeña, pero convivieron mucho tiempo, ocasionalmente por cuestiones de trabajo, Nikte, llegaba demasiado tarde a casa, e Iktan pasaba gran parte del tiempo sirviendo como guardia en la casa, así que la conoció bien, y le llego a tomar mucho cariño a la pequeña. No podía creer lo grande que estaba ya…

== "Discúlpame Mariana, por no darme cuenta, pero es que te estiraste, y ya no te reconocí, incluso tu cabello está más largo"

== "si me lo estoy dejando, al fin y al cabo, ya no tengo que hacerle caso a mama, solo cuando se acerque la fecha de ir a casa me lo volveré a cortar, solo para evitar el palabrerío de mi Madre…"

La jovencita sonrió y se retiró del salón algo apurada porque se le terminaría el tiempo para ir a la siguiente clase, Iktan la miro alejarse y volvió a guardar su material, ahora le tocarían alumnos de mayor jerarquía. Espera que debido a la edad, no tuviese mayores problemas de comportamiento, se alista a salir del aula, mientras camina hacia la salida pareciera que la puerta se aleja de él, no logra salir, de pronto al siguiente paso que da ya no esta en Tenochtitlan, es una casa, hay un hombre gordo sentado en un sillón, parece que le brilla el estómago, un momento, es el Padre de Mariana, bueno si podemos llamar paternidad a, llamadas telefónicas de 10 min, 1 vez por semana, dos regalos al año, uno en navidad y otro el día de su cumpleaños, así como el omitir que las veces que este hombre olvido dejada a su suerte a Mariana en lugares públicos mas de 1 vez, con la excusa de que es demasiada inquieta, pues si, si eso es paternidad, entonces el señor es su padre…, pero, ¿Qué hace allí?, es mas ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Se pregunto Iktan, quería girar su cabeza, pero no podía, solo de reojo vio a una señora de edad grande frente a Koninjam, el padre de Mariana, y esta pareciera estar en trance y acercándose, lejos muy lejos parecía estar la voz de esa señora, pero una vez colocada su atención en ella pudo escuchar claramente… "Confringo Retardare Locus, Confringo, Retardare, Locus", y en ese momento supo de que se trataba la Visión, el Padre de Mariana estaba en Riesgo, tenia que hacer algo, abruptamente sintió que lo jalaron hacia un lado, y pudo ver algo más, pero eso lo desconcertó, se suponía que debería de ser una visión de él, que en teoría nadie más podía tocarlo o verlo, y en definitiva no tendría por qué cambiar de aspecto físico, se miró y lo sabía era él, el que estaba reflejado, pero no era el, era ella, todo fue mas confuso, pero ese rostro se le hizo familiar, pero ya era suficiente con la confusión del cambio de sexo, el padre de Mariana con una luz en su estomago y el hechizo programado que alguien había hecho, como para tratar de recordar en ese preciso momento a quien le recordaba aquel rostro, vio mucha luz salir de allí, lo dejo ciego por un momento, alzo sus brazos en señal de protegerse de la explosión inminente del hechizo, y luego escucho risas, y murmullos, muchos murmullos, abrió sus ojos y estaba afuera del salón en el pasillo, gritando y cubriéndose el rostro, pero ¿de qué?, ya no había nada, ya esta de vuelta en Tenochtitlan, las risas callaron y del extremo opuesto resonó una voz familiar para Iktan..

== "¿¡Que no se supone que deberían de estar todos en clases!?, ¡Órale ahuequen el Ala!; ¿Estas bien Iktan?, estas pálido, te escuche gritar, ¿qué paso?

== "Koninjam"

== "¿Koninjam?, y ¿qué tiene que ver ese Muggle de Mierda con esto?

== "Lo vi Edrien, lo vi, y creo que esta en peligro, no se si fue premonición o destino, pero hay que avisarle a Nikte…"

== "Iktan, Iktan, espera, ven entra al salón, mira justo venia a decirte algo referente a ese señor, al parecer el allanamiento al INAH de anoche no fue solo vandálico, se le quiso reportar al Gerente Koninjam, pero no se le encontró en ningún lado, su teléfono se ubicó en su despacho dentro del INAH, y sabes que los Muggles como él no dejan ese aparatejo por ningún motivo, también se reportó el robo del Código Boturini, ¿Sabes de cual hablo verdad?

== "no, no se cual dices, ah quizás te refieres al Código ese por el que… ¡CASI PIERDO LA VIDA TRATANDO DE QUITÁRSELO A TLAUELILOK!

== "ooojojojo Bro, ese encantamiento de escamosidad te duro semanas! Hahahaha"

== "No es gracioso Edrien, Koninjam podría estar muerto ahora mismo, te digo que tuve una visión, o bueno quizás un viaje astral involuntario…"

=="Espera, espera ¿cómo que un viaje Astral Involuntario? eso no se puede no seas hablador…, pero bueno dime donde lo viste ¿que estaba haciendo?, aparte de echarle mas relleno a la piñata…"

Iktan le empezó a contar lo ocurrido al Rector, este escucho atentamente cada palabra, mientras fueron caminando a la oficina Principal, o como Edrien le dice... "La Habitación de los Lamentos", estando allí el pidió al Alux de la habitación que fuera al MAE, e informara a Nikte que requería una audiencia con ella en calidad de urgente. La Habitación de los Lamentos es una oficina hexagonal, con una alfombra circula que bordeaba cada una de las 6 paredes de la habitación, en color rojo sangre, tenía círculos, líneas e inscripciones en color dorado, el escritorio era una mesa de piedra de gran tamaño y de apariencia rustica, pesada, pero muy resistente, se encontraba cerca a una de las pareces con ventana al exterior, una ventana sin cancelería, solo el hueco, enorme en esa pared, Iktan se preguntaba cómo le hacía para que no le comieran los mosquitos o entraran aves extrañas a la habitación, pero sus cuestionamientos fueron resueltos en ese momento, el Quetzal de Edrien venia volando y conforme cruzaba la línea imaginaria de la ventana, el encantamiento se abrió para darle paso, y este se posó sobre la percha que Edrien le tiene reservada, en la gran habitación había cuatro estanterías que subían más de 4 metros, a la derecha se encontraban Libros de Historia Mágica Mexicana, Encantamientos, Literarios Magos Famosos, Libros de Cultura Mágica General, mientras que en el otro, yacían antiguos pergaminos, con inscripciones prehispánicas, runas mayas, aztecas, totonacas, mapas de las antiguas ciudades, constancias del Comité de Pueblos Originarios, incluso había pergaminos con runas y escritura desconocida, tipo nórdicas, toda esta distracción visual para Iktan fue interrumpida súbitamente…

"¿Pediste una Audiencia...?

== "¡Nikte!, pero… ¿Como es que tú?

"no te asustes no quebrante tus reglas… Tito me trajo… así que básicamente no he roto ninguno de tus encantamientos de seguridad..."

Edrien trato de guardar su cordura y tragarse su coraje... pidió a Nikte que lo disculpara un momento, quiso alcanzar a Tito, pero este ya estaba a la puerta y solo alcanzo a gritarle…

== "Hablaremos de esto luego TITO..., ¿ME OYES?, LO HAAABLAAAREEEMOS!, maldito alux debí de liberarlo cuando pude…"

"Hola Iktan, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿también te solicito audiencia Edrien? ¬ ¬

"No… aquí trabajo ahora…, Nik-te…" = )

"¿Qué? Pero…. aaasshh…. ¡EDRIEN!

== "¡Hay dioses, la mañana iba tan tranquila!, por favor por favor…, no ahora…" U_U

"¿Como te atreves a contratarlo Edrien?, ¿acaso no sabes lo irresponsable que es?, te confié la seguridad de mi Hija, pude haberla enviado a Ilvermorny, Hogwarts…, pero no,! O no, me aseguraste que aquí estaría segura, confié en ti, y ahora resulta que ¿esta es la calidad de Maestros con los que cuentas?, y ¿con este tipo de Docentes piensas pasar la Certificación?

"Sigo aquí…, puedo escucharte…"

"Pues escúchame bien Iktan, no te acerques a mi hija, te lo tengo prohibido…"

"Imposible, Primero porque soy su Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Segundo…, porque ella ya me abordo primero…, ¡Que grande esta… no la reconocí hasta que se me puso enfrente...!

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

== "¡Mokaua…! ¡TIEMPO FUERA JÓVENES!, ¿ok?, ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos de atender lo que tenemos enfrente… Recapitulemos un poco…, el elefante en la habitación no se ira a ningún lado… ¿entendieron?, bueno...

1ro.- anoche se introducen en el INAH y las autoridades Muggle dicen que no se llevaron nada. Luego resulto que si se llevaron algo… -EL CÓDICE BOTURINI-

2do.- me notifican que el director del INAH -el Dr. Koninjam- se encuentra extraviado y encuentran algunas de sus pertenencias en su oficina, como si no hubiese salido de allí,

3ro.- Iktan ha estado empeorando en sus visiones, pero la última llamo mi atención bastante, porque encajaría con el cuarto punto, y de ser así, Nikte, encontramos a tu marido, bueno lo que podría quedar de él…

4to.- Una lechuza me fue enviada desde Nueva York, de un amigo que tengo allá, y me manda el script de una nota que se dará a conocer en "El Fantasma", mañana por la mañana,

Edrien les extiende el pedazo de pergamino, Nikte lo toma y lo extiende de manera de que ambos podían leerlo, Edrien prosigue …

== "Dos Agentes del FBI Muggles se encuentran en estado delicado tras la ejecución de el encantamiento -Confringo- (Iktan levanta la cabeza, y le susurra a Edrien "CONFRINGO"), no se sabe quién realizo la ejecución de dicho encantamiento, porque no se tienen antecedentes alguno de que en la residencia o en las cercanías habite mago alguno, los agentes Muggles son atendidos en una Institución Médica, Muggle por su puesto, MACUSA ha tomado el caso para empezar sus investigaciones a este incidente, el FBI por su parte Informo que todo se trató de una fuga de Gas dentro de la vivienda que se encontraba abandonada…"

Nikte empezó a alegar con Edrien, pero aun estaba bajo el encantamiento "MOKAUA", así que de su boca no salía palabra alguna, Edrien la interrumpió y se disculpo por el inconveniente, acto seguido rompió dicho encantamiento.

"Pero y esto que tiene que ver con Koninjam…, el no es un Hechicero, es un Muggle…"

"Creo que yo puedo responder eso…, veras hace unos momentos, tuve lo que creía era una premonición, y en ella estaba Koninjam, y otra mujer anciana, bueno dos mujeres. El caso es que, en mi visión, Koninjam fue la victima principal, y lo que MACUSA no sabe es que el hechizo fue programado…"

"¿programado?, eso es imposible ¿cómo podrías saber que funcionaria?

"Pues sip, fue Programado, eso es lo que recuerdo de mi visión, y debió ser alguien demasiado diestro o con conocimientos suficientes de artes oscuras para poder realizar esto, se programó para que se ejecutara bajo ciertos patrones que aun yo también desconozco cuales fueron…"

"Esto, nada de esto tiene sentido… Koninjam no es un Hechicero Edrien, Iktan, ¿estás seguro de que era…?

Iktan asiente con la cabeza de forma pesimista, al reafirmarle que puede asegurarle que era su exesposo el que estaba postrado allí sin vida. Todos se sobresaltan al escuchar un fuerte golpe que proviene de la ventana principal, era una lechuza, Gris Claro, de hermoso plumaje, Edrien pasa por en medio de los dos y se acerca a la ventana, afortunadamente el ave después de chocar con el encantamiento cayó en el alfeizar de la ventana, la pobrecilla solo se aturdió un poco, pero no se dio el gran golpe de su vida.

== " Ok Ok…, gracias pequeña y disculpa, pero eres nueva y pues no tienes permitido entrar aun…

Edrien saco sus manos a través del encantamiento, tomo al ave y la introdujo, después le quito el pergamino que traía y lo abrió…

== "Al parecer mi amigo de -El Fantasma-, pudo conseguir los datos y fotografías de los agentes del FBI involucrados, deberían de echarles un ojo…"

"Ella... ella es…!"

"¿de que estas hablando Iktan?"

"Ella es... es... soy yo, ella yo…"

== " a ver a ver a ver, podrías calmarte un poco para articular mejor tus palabras, no entiendo nada, creo que necesitas un trago para asentar tus pensamientos..."

== " ¡no no no Edrien... no entiendes…"

"Edrien, son las 10 de la mañana!"

== "¿demasiado tarde para empezar? hahaha ok ok, solo otro y ya…"

"¿Recuerdas que te mencione lo del espejo…?, bueno es ella la de mi visión…

== "¡no me jodas!"

"¿La conoces?

== "No, solo digo que no me joda…, hahaha es que todo parece encajar perfectamente, Y bien Iktan, ¿tú la conoces?

"No, nunca la había visto, no logro ubicar su rostro…,¿Como dice que se llama!?

"Lizza Selerim…tiene 27 años…"

== "Los mismo que tu Iktan…"

"y también los cumplen el mismo día…, 4 de Julio"

"pues eso es irrelevante, si ella estaba allí, algo debió de haber visto, necesitamos una foto de Koninjam, enviare unas lechuzas a mis contactos en MACUSA, para que nos autoricen entrar al país sin restricción de nuestra Magia…"

"Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, pero necesitamos salir de aquí primero…, ¿Dónde está Tito!?"

== "imposible saberlo ese Alux se gobierna solo…"

\- - "Nikte pronuncio a Tito?" - -

"Si, llévanos de vuelta a la secretaria, a Iktan y a mi…"

== "Oye no te lo puedes llevar..."

"¿A Quién?

== "A Ninguno, uno es mi Alux el otro es mi Profesor contra la Artes Oscuras, tiene clases Pendientes"

"Prometo que lo cuidare, Tito, estas a salvo conmigo…"

\- - "Confía Tito en Nikte…"

"Pero y y…"

Desaparecieron, el Alux de Edrien los llevo de vuelta a la secretaria, donde Nikte tramitaría un permiso para poder ir a interrogar a los Agentes del FBI con ayuda de MACUSA, claro está si es que ellos quieren información de relevancia para ese caso. Mientras tanto Edrien se tendría que preocupar por cubrir el resto del Dia las horas abandonadas por su "AMIGO" Iktan. Aun no acababa de encontrar la solución a como cubrir las horas de Iktan, cuando tocaron a la puerta de su oficina, era el Conserje Tochin…

== "Señor, en la sala de reuniones lo espera un mensajero por parte del Sr Rincón-Diaz…"

== "Don Porfirio…¿qué paso? ¿te dijo algo?"

== " no señor solo me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted en persona…"

== "Busca al Profesor P, y dile que cubra las horas de Iktan, y al subdirector Masatl dile que tengo que salir de urgencia, es el primer día, no debería tener problemas… ¡que los niños estén en sus habitaciones a las 9!"

Como en sus mejores años, Edrien paso velozmente por los pasillos de Tenochtitlan, para llegar finalmente a la sala de Invitados, allí lo esperaba un joven con aires y ropas renacentistas, Edrien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al observar la vestimenta de aquella persona, la cual intuyo inmediatamente que su credibilidad dependía de la seriedad con que anunciara su mensaje al Rector.

== "Rector Edrien, el Señor Rincón-Diaz ha solicitado su presencia en su Despacho el día de hoy, lo mas pronto posible, si gusta puedo llevarlo…"

== "¿A donde al Siglo XV?, no ¡gracias!, ya me se el camino al despacho de Don Porfirio"

== "Como guste, me retiro, ah, por cierto, el Señor Rincón-Diaz también Solicita amablemente que lleve al señor Iktan Mireles…"

== "Me lleva, no está, acaba de salir del País, pero en un momento mas tratare de localizarlo, infórmale a Don Porfirio solo arreglare algo y me apareceré por allá…"

El sirviente del Sr. Rincón-Diaz acento con la cabeza y se retiro del Colegio. Edrien se dirigió hacia su habitación, para cambiarse y vestir ropa más adecuada para la visita. En su cabeza se pregunto si esta solicitud a su presencia representaría mas piezas para el rompecabezas del allanamiento en INAH o para dar con el paradero del Sr. Koninjam, una vez vestido adecuadamente, salió por las puertas principales de Tenochtitlan, las cuales van a dar a un soleado desierto, el cual contrasta con el agradable ambiente dentro del Colegio, desapareció y se movió hasta las instalaciones del despacho del Sr. Rincón-Diaz, Edrien tiene la suficiente autoridad y poder para realizar este viaje sin necesidad de reportarlo a la Secretaria de Defensa de Mágica Mexicana. Una vez en el cuarto de apariciones del despacho, salió y una esbelta y alta secretaria, lo esperaba, era Hortensia, la secretaria personal de Don Porfirio.

== "Edrien, que bueno que ha llegado con bien…, ¿Cómo va el primer día en Tenochtitlan?"

== "Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, al menos nadie me ha lanzado un encantamiento aun…"

== "Eso lo puedo arreglar en un momento…"

== "no es para tanto, no me estoy quejando… así estoy bien…"

== "pues será mejor que esté como nunca Sr. Edrien, porque el mundo se le va a venir encima…"

Siguieron caminando por un pasillo estrecho, con pareces de madera tapizadas con un color crema clarito y estampados de orquídeas, alcatraces, tulipanes y Tiger Lillies, las cuales, al estar encantadas, al más mínimo movimiento entre estos muros, las flores se agitaban con la estela de aire que las personas dejaban a su paso, era una hermosa vista si te quedabas quieto y veías pasar personas.

== "Hemos llegado…"

== "Espera Hortensia, esta es la sala de recuperación…"

Hortensia giro sobre su eje y quedo frente a Edrien, y con su brazo izquierdo, tan largo, pero acorde a su altura, abrió la puerta, Edrien se le quedo mirando sin comprender aun porque lo llevaban a una junto con Don Porfirio a ese lugar, su rostro palideció al entrar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al fondo de la blanca habitación se encontraba Neil (Thunder), postrado sobre una cama, de su lado Izquierdo la figura inconfundible de Don Porfirio, de su lado derecho estaban las Profesoras Miyamoto y Charpentier, también esta última con un vendaje en su antebrazo y con aspecto de haber tenido un viaje ajetreado, el vendaje sugería alguna herida superficial, todo esto pensó era relacionado con la urgencia de su llamado por parte de Don Porfirio.

== "Y Bien, aquí lo tenéis, Edrien Sada, Actual rector de Nuestra Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Tenochtitlan…"

El tono de voz que utilizo el Señor Rincón-Diaz denotaba realmente orgullo por presentar a Edrien, el cual aun en su rostro se le veía analizando el porqué de esta situación.

== "Good Morning Edrien..., nunca pensé que el futuro nos depararía un destino juntos…, pero henos aquí…" (Neil)

== "Buenos Días Profesor Edrien, es un gusto estar aquí para ayudarlos…"(Miyamoto, dijo esto mientras hacia su reverencia)

== "Bonjour Professeur Edrien, no nous dejaremous amegdrentar porg hegchicerous estremistas, tiegne nuegtro apoyo…" (Mademoiselle Charpentier)

Edrien soltó la respiración que estaba conteniendo, el ya conocía de referencia en papel, al elenco que conformaría la comitiva evaluadora, solo que el los estaba esperando hasta la otra semana, y los preparativos para ello aun no estaban terminados.

== "¿Están todos bien?, ¿qué fue lo que…?, Porfirio, ¿tu sabes algo al respecto?, necesito respuestas…"

Edrien es una persona que pocas veces no conoce la respuesta a algo, ni mucho menos de lo que se quedan con la interrogante que genera la situación. Mientras se acercaba a la sección donde estaban todos, aún seguía inquiriendo respuestas.

== "Tranquilo Edrien, los muchachos están con bien, salvo aquí mi amigo…, tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Chikaktli… ya sabrás…" (D.P.)

== "Toda una Dulzura Edrien…" (adelanto Neil, tomándose las costillas rotas con el brazo opuesto)

== "ni que lo digas… wuuuuuff…" (dejando ver Edrien que anteriormente también le hizo lo mismo…)

Una vez rota la tensión de la presentación, la plática entre todos los integrantes empezó a fluir rápidamente, dando sus experiencias de lo que habían vivido, cabe resaltar que Madeleine Charpentier, se negaba a someterse al encantamiento de traducción, porque alegaba que su español era perfecto, pero para efectos prácticos y sometida a votación, tuvo que acceder. Edrien al termino de los relatos, se quedó pensativo y reflexiono si los hechos ocurridos a los miembros del comité evaluador tendrían relación alguna con lo ocurrido del otro lado del Rio, estaban entablando conversaciones amenas, pero Don Porfirio vio en Edrien la preocupación que lo invadía.

== "Si nos disculpan, Edrien y yo tenemos que regresar a mi Despacho para arreglar el papeleo correspondiente, para que puedan utilizar sus varitas en nuestro territorio…, en un momento volvemos…, con permiso."

Edrien sonrió y acento con la cabeza lo dicho por el Sr Rincón-Diaz, una vez en el despacho el Don Porfirio lo arribo intemperantemente con su pregunta

== "que es lo que ha ocurrido que no me has dicho aun Edrien?, ese rostro lo conozco bastante bien, como para que me intentes ocultar algo…, ¿Qué es?"

Edrien se quedo un momento con la boca abierta antes de saber como empezar a relatarle al Sr Rincón-Diaz su día antes del llamado de éste último.

Nikte e Iktan estaban en el Lobby de MACUSA, habían realizado los permisos correspondientes para ingresar de manera legal con sus varitas, y me refiero por "_habían realizado_" a Iktan, que era bilingüe y él fue quien sirvió de traductor para Nikte, todo fluía bien dentro de lo que cabe para institución tan burocrática como lo es el ministerio de magia Norteamericano, tan bien iba todo que incluso uno de los agentes encargados del caso les ayudaría a localizar a los Muggles involucrados en el incidente. El joven Auror tenia un gran caso pensaron Nikte e Iktan, pero las prioridades de MACUSA eran otras así que el novato no dudo en brindarles el apoyo necesario, con la consigna de que cualquier dato relevante él seria el primero en enterarse y con ello poder resolver esto lo mas pronto posible.

== "Welcome to MACUSA Nikte Saldivar... and you must be Iktan Mi…Mireles ... right?, please come with me, your papers almost be ready, please take a seat…"

Iktan entendía perfectamente lo que el Auror les decía mientras los llevaba a una pequeña sala de interrogatorios, por otro lado, Nikte solo estaba imitando los movimientos de Iktan, asintiendo con la cabeza en las mismas cosas, y sentándose cuando Iktan lo hizo, Iktan lo noto, pero pensó en divertirse un poco más con esto.

== "Well let me tell you something about our rules here…, we cannot do magic in front of non magic persons, neither in open fields, I`ll escorted you all the time..."

== " aaaashh no puedo más… venga, venga acérquese…"

El Auror atendió las señas de Nikte de acercarse, pero no porque entendiera español, tan pronto Nikte saco su varita, el joven Auror intento esquivar el hechizo haciéndose hacia atrás rápidamente, pero el encantamiento ya había sido realizado

== "KUEPA TOSKITL…"

El joven cayó de espaldas en su silla e Iktan hacia un gran esfuerzo por no burlarse de la situación en la que se encontraban, Nikte complacida con su actuar se acomodó una vez más en su asiento…

== "¿pero como se atreve usted?, ¡le revocare su permiso!, ¿Qué me hizo? ¿Qué tengo?

"ahora si nos entendemos a la perfección, disculpe lo abrupto de esto, pero es que cierta persona no paraba de burlarse de mi…, prosiga por favor…"

== "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Vera compañero, es que mi amiga no habla inglés…"

== "¿Cómo que no?, si la estoy escuchando, habla perfecto inglés, algo como de la costa este, pero lo habla bien…, no entiendo a que se refieren…"

"Veras, no estamos hablando Ingles, así como tu no hablas español, PERO gracias al encantamiento que te realizo mi compañera, ambos podemos tener una conversación fluida, tu nos escucharas en tu idioma y yo te escuchare en el mío, es como un traductor de bolsillo…"

=="No se dé qué diablos están Hablando... pero será mejor que no lo vuelvan a hacer…"

" ok ok ok, no pasara de nuevo…"

El Auror prosiguió con la explicación, pero ahora sí Nikte escuchaba de manera atenta, al termino de esta charla los tres se dirigieron a la escena del crimen, donde al parecer el FBI, había acordonado el área y no había nadie mas investigando, pero al cruzar la línea que generaba la cinta de seguridad se cruzaba la barrera protectora, era entonces cuando la acción comenzaba. Una vez adentro el agente de MACUSA, les dio un resumen de lo que tenían hasta el momento, los hechiceros forenses le confirmaron que no podían ejecutar ningún otro encantamiento en esa zona, intentaron varias veces con "REPARO", para ver el estado en el que se encontraba la casa y los muebles pero éste encantamiento no duraba mas de 5 segundo, como había muy poco que podrían hacer, Nikte le insistió que si no había nada mas que mostrar les dijera el lugar donde se encontraban los Muggles, afectados y proceder a interrogarlos. Acto seguido se trasladaron por medio de un vehículo Muggle al nosocomio, al arribar allí , notaron que había mucho alboroto en los pasillos, pensaron era normal considerando que ese es uno del Hospitales con mayor cobertura, llegaron a recepción y preguntaron por la señorita Lizza Selerim…

== " ahora no señores, estamos muy ocupados, y tenemos una alerta de fuga, me temo que tendré que pedirles que esperen su turno para ser atendidos…"

== "Ok, esta bien, solo no nos golpe…"

== "entonces la visita ha sido en vano…" (dijo con pesadumbre Nikte)

== "no del todo, síganme, creo que podre adentrarnos y preguntar a alguien más…"

EL Auror, dijo conocer el hospital desde hace años, su madre que es Muggle y se ha visto en la necesidad de visitarlo en más de una ocasión para unos procedimientos que le han hecho, salieron al estacionamiento y se dirigieron a la área de maquinas en el estacionamiento inferior, allí, sin que nadie los viese, les dijo que lo sujetaran bien, acto seguido ya estaban en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, mal intentaron moverse y las cubetas vacías resonaron allí, Iktan sentía la incomodidad de un palo de alguna escoba o trapeador que se le incrustaba en la espalda, el espacio era algo reducido para tres personas adultas, Nikte palmo la pared en la que estaba recargada y sintió el picaporte, dedujo que entonces estaba siendo arremetida contra una puerta, la abrió y los tres cayeron al suelo desparramándose por el piso del hospital, afortunadamente no había nadie, pero eso también les llamó la atención ya que el ajetreo del piso de mas abajo contrastaba con la tranquilidad de éste. El agente de MACUSA, recogió rápidamente y metió en el pequeño armario todo el material que se había salido con ellos, Nikte e Iktan avanzaban lentamente como procurando que sus pasos no resonaran en la soledad de aquel piso…

"Oye, ¿a donde dices que nos trajiste?

== "Pues, en este piso era donde internaban a mi madre después de practicarle extirpaciones de quistes que tenia en su cuerpo…, creo es el piso de recuperación"

"¿y por eso este pasillo tiene este silencio sepulcral…?"

== "No, de hecho, esta raro, siempre debe de haber gente aquí, porque las familias tienes acceso a este piso, debería de haber más gente aquí… ¿Por qué no la hay?"

"Deberíamos de ir a otro piso, por aquí están las escaleras…, pero…¿Qué?, ¡Esto esta cerrado!, es un hospital no pueden tener puertas cerradas con llave, ¿estás seguro de que este piso es el Correcto?"

Aquel joven no tenía duda alguna, estaba tan seguro de su traslado que los adelanto con paso firme, la luz de la ventana que iluminaba el pasillo donde cayeron empezó a quedar atrás, la oscuridad del piso al adentrarse en él empezó a dejarlos en penumbras, el Joven Auror les apuro... "Lumos", ambos le hicieron caso y ya tenían sus varitas iluminándoles el camino; al internarse en otro pasillo se dieron cuenta del porque todo estaba tan silencio, varias enfermeras, doctores y personas Muggles estaban esparcidos por el piso y sala de estar, pero no había señales de pelea, simplemente cayeron desmayados, en sus lugares, la recepcionista era un ejemplo, ella estando sentada en su cubil solo cayó al frente descansando sobre de su mesa, conforme iban evitando los cuerpos se acercaron al centro del piso, el agente de MACUSA, iba por delante, Nikte le seguía e Iktan cubría sus espaldas, el suave golpeteo de unos pies descalzos sobre el suelo frio de aquel pasillo se escuchaban salir de una habitación, el rechinar de aquella puerta los alerto.., bajaron sus varitas y se dejaron abrazar por las luces de seguridad que iluminaban el hospital, una joven ataviada aun en su bata de paciente salía caminando de su habitación, Nikte se adelanta y alza su voz para que aquella persona voltease

"Oye, amiga, Disculpa, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿estás bien?...

"¡Nikte!, Espera…"

Demasiado tarde pensó también el Joven de MACUSA, la joven giro su torso… y eso… solo su torso… su cadera y pies seguían viendo en otra dirección, esto hizo que sin dudar sacaran sus varitas los tres para defenderse, los ojos de aquella joven no estaban desorbitados, pero si enrojecidos, su retina brillando en contraste con un amarillo intenso, su rostro empezó a entornarse, como de un animal, mitad lobo, creciendo también en tamaño. Un ambiente pesado se empezaba a sentir, Nikte sintió desmayarse, pero se mantuvo en pie, Iktan se desbalanceo un poco y al pobre agente de MACUSA las nauseas y mareos le invadieron súbitamente.

"Creo que es una clase de animago…" (lo dijo con una voz que denotaba el esfuerzo por no perder el piso)

== "mas bien creo que vino con ustedes desde allá…, es un NAHUAL…"

Nikte e Iktan lo miraron, ese término de Nahual, tenían mucho tiempo de no escucharlo, además de que era difícil de que algún mago actual especialmente de mas al Norte de México pudiera tener las técnicas y destrezas para convertirse en un Nahual, la diferencia radica en que el NAHUAL sigue siendo una persona, tiene conciencia y puede comunicarse y dar a entender ideas, mientras que el hombre lobo pierde su percepción de que es hombre y se entrega a sus instintos animales, el animago, se convierte en un animal en especifico pero no puede comunicarse, tiene ideas concretas pero aun así si desea realizar algún otro encantamiento necesita devolverse a su forma humana, mientras que el nahual no tiene esas limitantes.

▬"¿Dónde está?, ¡ENTRÉGUENMELA AHORA!"

Su sonora y espectral voz resonó por el pasillo, y saco del transe de dolor en el que se encontraban los tres

"De que rayos está hablando…"

▬"CRUCIATUS…"

== "¡PROTEGO!" (pudo repeler un poco el encantamiento hacia él y Nikte)

"Kuetlaui!"

Giraron sobre sus pasos y emprendieron la huida, aquella bestia mitad lobo mitad humano hecho a andar tras de ellos, dando tumbos y brincos alcanzaron a dar vuelta para llegar al pasillo donde iniciaron, aquel valiente joven les insistió en que debían de entrar en el armario de limpieza y pensar en el lugar de estacionamiento en donde habían hecho la aparición, ambos se negaron a dicha petición, pero no hubo tiempo de discutirlo aquella cosa ya estaba en la esquina del pasillo observándolos, el agente de MACUSA se adelanto y se abalanzó sobre la bestia y con la punta de su barita en el cuello pronuncio…"HOMORPHUS"…, un destello de luz resplandeció por unos segundos, la bestia grito, pero no paso nada, el hechizo no surtió el efecto esperado.

="Bueno… tenía que intentarlo…"

La bestia con su mano que abarcaba el torso de aquel joven, de un solo apretón pudo romperle la clavícula, y e incorporarse con el mano luchando en su mano, Nikte e Iktan miraban atónitos aquella escena, pareciera que era el final de aquella joven promesa de MACUSA.

"Piensa... Piensa... ¿cómo se mata a un NAHUAL…?, vamos Iktan no te quedes ahí piensa en algo…"

"No se puede…"

"¿cómo que no se puede?, tiene que haber un encantamiento, deberíamos de saberlo…"

== "aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, suéltame Bestia inmunda…!"

"Lo tengo…, no se puede matar a un Nahual … se mata a la persona…"

"Pero ¿cómo?"

"¡Suéltalo!, ¡a quien buscas es a mí!"

"es una Muggle, pero ¿cómo sigue en pie ante este ente…?"

"tal vez porque es mi VISIÓN…" (Iktan la reconoció enseguida)

Otra joven salió de entre la oscuridad de un consultorio con un banquillo de acero inoxidable en sus brazos, también en bata medica todavía, era una paciente de ese hospital al parecer, se dirigió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, para ayudar al joven que el Nahual Sostenía en su mano, le dio con todo lo que pudo en la espalda una y otra vez, hasta que la bestia perdió la paciencia.

▬ "aaahahahaha por fin, tu vendrás conmigo…"

"¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Un Gran Cisne salió aleteando de la varita de Iktan, iluminando por completo a su paso el pasillo, el Patronus rodeo a la bestia y con su luz fue apagando la magia en la joven que estaba transformada, y su transformación se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

"Como supiste que el Patronus causaría ese efecto en.… en… esa cosa!"

" No lo sabía también tenía que intentarlo…"

La ahora semi bestia estaba siendo domada por el Patronus de Cisne de Iktan, perdía forma, y volvía a su forma pequeña y dócil, el Agente de MACUSA cayó al suelo, sangrante de sus heridas causadas por las garras del Nahual y sabiendo además que tenia fracturas óseas de manera interna, la joven que intento ayudarlos se acerco lo suficiente para ayudar al mago caído, lo arrastro hasta donde estaban las otras personas que para ella quizás eran aliados pero aún no lo sabía, pero sin duda alguna les solicitaría ayuda para encontrar a su Capitán Liam.

"¿Estas bien?, ¿puedes Moverte?, déjame ayudarte…"

La joven que antes había sido un Nahual ahora era solo una mujer normal, no perdió conciencia alguna, pero su transformación perdió efecto, ahora la tenia tan cerca a su objetivo, que no dejaría que este incidente la detuviera. Alzo su brazo para tomar a Lizz del hombro y desaparecer junto con ella, para llevarla con su jefe, quien no aceptaría un fallo por parte de ella.

=="Tus no iras a ningún Lado…"

Su brazo no alcanzo a tocarla, del cuerpo de Lizz salió un resplandeciente hechizo que desintegro la mano y parte del brazo de la hechicera, dando paso a un desgarrador grito y después una explosión de magia la lanzo hasta el otro lado del pasillo dejándola inconsciente, Nikte e Iktan se quedaron atónitos ante tal acontecimiento, Lizz perdió un poco el balance, intento mantenerse en pie, pero se desvaneció a un lado de aquella joven promesa de AUROR el Agente Scamander.


End file.
